Les aventures de Christie Walker
by MissWalker92
Summary: Christie Walker est archéologue bien décider à poursuivre les recherches de son père pour trouver et résoudre le secret de l'antique pierre philosophale. *Cette histoire est ma toute première*
1. Chrisitie Walker

Et voila comme promis, la réécriture du premier chapitre. Comme vous le remarquer, il n'est plus de la forme théâtre, je me suis dit que se serais un peu mieux tout de même.  
Ceux qui l'on déjà lus remarquerons le changement et aurons aussi quelque information en plus, par rapport à ceux qui découvre mon histoire maintenant. mais celé est du à mon premier chapitre catastrophe. certains détails aurons aussi un peu changer...enfin je n'en dit pas plus vous verrez bien.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Christie Walker.**

Quelque part sur Grand Line, une jeune femme venait d'amarrer son bateau sur une île couverte d'une épaisse jungle.  
Elle sauta de son petite navire et attacha une corde à un arbre proche pour le retenir jusqu'à son retour. Elle prit son sac et le porta sur l'épaule et s'avança vers la jungle.

**- Cette fois me voilà !** dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Tandis qu'elle progressait dans cette jungle, elle chantonna un petit air joyeux qu'elle connaissait. Dans son dos se balançait ses longs cheveux rouge sang, rattaché en une queue de cheval grâce à une lanière de cuir. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son visage encore arrondis par l'enfance. Elle avait de fortes épaules qui encadraient une poitrine peu existante, qui étaient caché sous un t-shirt gris large et une veste noire, à sa taille une ceinture en cuir brun supportait le poids d'un sabre rouge qui se balançait au rythme des pas de la jeune femme. Son corps se terminait par deux long et forte jambes enfermé dans un pantalon aux motifs militaires bleu foncé et qui se terminait en une paire de rangers également noire.  
Après avoir marché pendant plus de 3 heures, la jeune femme s'arrêta et souffla. Elle posa son sac à terre et l'ouvris pour fouiller dedans.  
La chaleur et l'humidité de cette jungle fit qu'elle dû faire une pause pour se désaltéré. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et en bus de bonne gorgée avant de la remettre dans son sac.

**- Il n'y a pas à dire ça fait du bien par ou sa passe.** Dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement.** Bon maintenant voyons voir ou on en est.**

Replongeant la main dans son sac, elle en sortit cette fois un papier pliée. En dépliant le papier qui s'avéra être une carte une autre feuille glissa au sol, s'était un avis de recherche. Le nom indiquer était celui de 'Christie Walker archéologue écarlate' au-dessus du nom était imprimer une photo…celle de la jeune femme. En dessous de sa prime, était inscris la somme de 115.000.000 de berrys.  
Christie ramassa l'avis de recherche, le regarda un instant avant de le replonger dans son sac et d'y sortir une boussole avec laquelle elle analysa la direction à suivre.

**- Bien direction sud-ouest.** Dit-elle en rangeant la boussole et la carte dans son sac qu'elle reposa sur son épaule.

Elle repartie au travers de la jungle direction sud-ouest comme indiquer par sa carte.  
Deux heures et demie plus tard, Christie arriva finalement au pied d'une immense montagne. Elle posa alors ses yeux améthyste sur la roche dans laquelle, se creusait une immense grotte plus sombre que le fond de la gorge d'un monstre marin.  
Elle ramassa un bout de bois autour duquel elle enroula un bout de tissus qu'elle imbiba d'alcool avant d'y mettre le feu. Avec sa torche en main, elle pénétra dans la grotte. Le sol de pierre sous ses pieds faisait un vacarme qui se répercuta sur les murs de la grotte amplifiant encore plus le bruit de ses pas, a un certain moment son pied se posa sur un os qui se brisa sous son poids, baissant sa torche au niveau du sol, elle remarqua que le sol en était recouvert. Des petits comme des grands, il y avait là toute taille d'os appartenant à divers animaux.

- **Cette caverne doit être le repère d'un animal carnivore**. Dit-elle en examinant un os rongé jusqu'à la moelle. **J'espère qu'il n'est plus là. Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur lui.**

Au bout du tunnel, elle ne croisa heureusement aucune créature carnivore, mais arriva devant une immense porte faite avec des rochers dont la taille avoisinait au moins la taille d'une voiture. Sur les rochers qui étaient de part et d'autre de la porte, il y avait des reliefs taillé directement dans la pierre.

- **Mm…voyons voir, ce que disent ses inscriptions.** Chuchota Christie en examinant les reliefs de part et d'autre de la porte. '**Ci-git l'empereur de Jade'. On dirait un tombeau. Ça veut alors surement dire que son trésor y est aussi, voilà qui devraient renflouer mes caisses pour un moment. Bien essayons de trouver un moyen d'entrer.**

Après avoir déchiffré une partie des reliefs, Christie palpa la roche à la recherche d'un moyen de faire s'ouvrir les lourdes portes en pierre. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, en faisant des cents pas de long en larges de la grotte.

- **Réfléchit, réfléchit**,…se répéta-t-elle pour s'aider. '**L'empereur de Jade'…cela voudrais donc dire…**

Elle se tourna vers la porte. L'un des reliefs représentait une tête de loup dont l'œil était fait d'une pierre légèrement plus verte que les autres. Elle s'en approcha et en soufflant dessus chassa la poussière pour découvrir que la pierre de l'œil était une pierre en jade. Sans attendre elle appuya dessus. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'air s'engouffra par l'ouverture qui apparaissait entre les deux portes.

- **BINGO** ! hurla Christie folle de joie, faisant répercuter le son de sa voix sur la roche.

Elle franchi les portes maintenant ouverte et toussa légèrement à cause de la poussière qui s'était soulever suite à la bourrasque de vent de l'ouverture des portes. Elle arriva devant un long et large couloirs fait des mêmes pierres qui constituaient la porte. Ces pierres avaient elle aussi plusieurs reliefs semblables à ceux qui étaient présent sur la porte.

- **C'est presque trop facile**. Murmura Christie d'un air perplexe.

Elle ramassa un caillou près d'elle, puis elle se tourna face au couloir et le lança. La pierre rebondit deux ou trois fois sur le sol avant de rouler et de finalement s'arrêter. Pendant deux seconde il ne se passa rien, puis il eut comme un sifflement lorsqu'une nuée de flèches sortirent du mur sur toute la longueur du couloir, et en plus des flèches plusieurs pieux sortir à divers endroit du sol, menaçant d'empaler les malheureux qui oseraient faire un faux pas.

- **C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ce couloir est truffer de piège, j'ai intérêt à faire attention ou je mets les pieds, ou bien à avoir de très bon reflexes**.

Elle s'engagea alors sur le champ de mine qu'était ce couloir, à plusieurs reprise elle déclencha des pièges qu'elle évita soit en se jetant au sol, soit en piquant un sprint. Lorsqu'elle se releva après avoir évité une nouvelle nuée de flèche empoisonnée, elle extirpa de son chapeau l'une des flèches qui s'y était planté.

- **C'était mon chapeau préférer**, Râla-t-elle en jetant violement la flèche au sol. **On n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue des chapeaux de cette qualité. J'espère au moins que ce fichus tombeau renferme un trésor, parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !**

Reprenant son exploration, avec sa torche dont la flamme commençait à décliner, elle arriva dans un coin avec moins de piège que le couloir qu'elle venait d'affronter. La salle dans laquelle elle arriva était éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait au travers des trous fait dans le plafond par lesquelles des plantes serpentaient.  
Elle regarda alors les environs, l'endroit était immense et magnifique. En arrivant devant ce panorama, Christie compris d'où venait le bruit qu'elle entendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Une immense cascade d'eau retombait dans une petite rivière qui passait derrière un village composer de quelque maison. Christie resta stupéfaite devant ce spectacle formidable qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- **J'aurai aimé que tu vois ça papa**. Dit-elle d'une voix mélancolique. **C'est magnifique**.

Levant les yeux pour observer un peu plus loin, elle repéra quelque chose. Elle sortit donc ses jumelles de son sac. De l'autre côté de la rivière qui passait derrière le petit village, un pont menait vers ce qui ressemblait à un immense temple fait tout en pierre de Jade. Deux immenses statues de guerrier armer de lance encadrait l'entrée du temple. En voyant ce temple, Christie eu un sourire à l'idée d'y trouver un fabuleux trésor. Rangeant de nouveau ses jumelles dans son sac elle descendi les marches en pierre qui menaient au petit village. Elle manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprise tellement les marches étaient en mauvaise état.  
Elle arriva finalement aux portes du village. Les maisons étaient fabriquer avec de lourdes pierre pour les murs et de la pailles ou des branches de bambou pour les toits et les portes. En arrivant au centre du village un hurlement l'a fit s'arrêter. Quelque seconde plus tard des loups, au nombre de 6 sortirent des différentes maisons en grognant.

- **Ah, on dirait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul carnivore mais toute une meute…formidable**. Dit-elle d'un air purement ironique.

Elle se mit en garde et pris son sabre en le sortant lentement de son fourreau. Deux des loups lui sautèrent dessus en même temps, d'une pirouette elle sauta sur le côté et les deux loups se rentrèrent dedans dans un craquement effroyable avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol en couinant. Un troisième courra vers elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui croquer le mollet, Christie le frappa avec son sabre, le blessant à l'épaule. Le loup ainsi blesser recula et lécha le sang qui coulait déjà sur sa patte, en couinant. L'un des deux loups qui l'avait attaqué en premier s'élança de nouveau vers elle. Elle roula sur le côté et donna un violent coup de pied au loup qui s'envola jusqu'à la rivière ou il tomba et se fit emporter dans le courant. Impuissant, les autres loups décidèrent de fuir et retournèrent se cacher dans les maisons du village.  
Christie épousseta ses vêtements et rangea son sabre dans son fourreau en soupirant de soulagement.  
Après avoir affronté les loups et bus une bonne gorgée d'eau, Christie traversa finalement le pont fait tout en bois. Sous ses pieds les morceaux de bois grinçait, et menaçait à tout moment de craquer et de la précipiter dans les eaux turbulentes de la rivière à quelques mètres sous elle. Mais heureusement pour elle le pont tint le coup et elle reposa le pied de nouveau sur la roche dur et solide.  
Une fois devant le temple de Jade, elle fut encore bien plus impressionner par sa splendeur que lorsqu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grotte. Une fois encore elle dû déchiffrer les reliefs présent sur la roches pour parvenir à ouvrir la porte et pénétré de ce qui était à présent la dernière demeures de celui qu'on appelait 'L'empereur de Jade'. Un souverain qui portait bien son nom, étant donné que son temple était fabriqué dans cette même pierre verte opaque.  
Évitant de nouveaux pièges particulièrement bien dissimulés, Christie arriva dans ce qui ressemblait à une immense salle du trône entièrement faite de Jade et de pierre précieuse.  
Au centre de la salle se trouvait deux immenses sarcophages, l'un représentait un homme et l'autre une femme. C'était L'empereur de Jade et sa femme découvrit Christie en lisant les reliefs présents sur les tombes. Tout autour et remplissant la salle, un immense trésor fait de pierre d'or, de pierre précieuse et de divers objet fait en jade, en or ou dans des matériaux précieux. Il y avait également des parchemins et des rouleaux contenant des secrets enfoui de ce qu'avais été cette civilisation. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Christie se fut ce qui était posé sur un pilier placé au fond dans une autre salle sceller par des grilles en jade très résistant. En s'approchant de la grille Christie remarqua de nouveau symbole, mais ils étaient différents de tous ceux qu'elle avait vus en entrant dans ce temple.

- **Des runes d'alchimiste**. Dit-elle en passant sa main sur les écritures. **Alors j'avais raison, les alchimistes sont bien venus ici à un moment ou un autre**…**j'espère que ce que je cherche s'y trouve aussi.**

Elle tenta de voir ce qui était poser sur le pilier, mais il était trop loin de la grille et plonger dans l'obscurité. Elle s'attarda alors sur les runes des alchimistes pour trouver un moyen d'entré. Elle sortit un carnet de son sac et pris quelque notes, tentant de déchiffrer cette langue qu'elle connaissait peu. Après une vingtaine de minute elle trouva enfin et enfonça plusieurs pierres qui provoquèrent l'ouverture de la grille de Jade. Christie pénétra dans la nouvelle salle, elle alluma les torches accrochées au mur et s'avança vers le pilier. Sur ce dernier reposait un vase en Jade tout ce qui a de plus banal.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!** dit-elle en haussant la voix. **Un simple vase en Jade ! Ce n'est pas ce qui était censé se trouver là…ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être vrai ! Ce temple est bien le temple perdu de royaume de Jade, alors pourquoi tout ce que je trouve c'est un stupide vase en JADE !**

Cette fois la colère l'empara, elle donna un violent coup dans le vase qui alla s'écraser sur le mur dans un vacarme fracassant. Elle prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains, afin de maitriser sa colère. Le trésor que renfermais ce tombeau n'était bien effectivement pas le but premier de sa venue ici. Ce qu'elle cherchait était bien plus précieux et plus rare que tout cet or qu'il y avait dans l'autre salle, c'était un trésor protégé par les alchimistes. Ce que Christie ne comprenait pas et qui avais engendré sa colère c'est que tout indiquait que les alchimistes étaient venus ici, cette salle où elle se trouvait en était la preuve. Mais si c'était le cas ou avaient-ils bien pu mettre ce pourquoi elle était ici ?  
Après avoir réussi à se calmer un minimum, Christie se redressa. Elle s'apprêta à repartir, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Le dessus du pilier étaient former de plusieurs disques de pierre sur lesquels des marque étrange était gravés, mais ce qui tapa dans l'œil de Christie c'est qu'aucune de ses marque ne semblait correspondre, comme si les disques était mal placer. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Christie tenta de faire tourner les disques, qui résistèrent un moment à cause de leur ancienneté, mais qui finirent tout de même par bouger.  
Lorsqu'elle parvint à placer correctement les 5 disques correctement, les marques sur le dessus formèrent une forme globale.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!...on dirait une sorte de marteau**.

En effet, le dessin qui était apparu formait une main portant un large marteau portant les symboles des alchimistes. Tout autour d'autre inscription était graver Christie les recopia dans son carnet, et dessina également ce qu'elle voyait sur le pilier. Elle commença à déchiffrer quelques mots lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la salle précédente. Refermant précipitamment son carnet qu'elle fourra dans son sac elle se cacha, écoutant attentivement. Des voix s'élevèrent alors dans la salle, raisonnant comme un écho.  
La main sur son sabre elle se prépara au pires, car ceux qui venaient d'entré n'était pas de vulgaire chasseur de trésors, ils étaient des pros dans le domaine du pillage et des trésors, des âmes perdus qui sillonnent les mers à la recherche de gloire et de richesses…des pirates !

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre!

N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et à me faire des critiques, bonne ou mauvais, de toute façon je prend tout.


	2. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche

**Et voila le chapitre 2.**

**Je voulais remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyer leur review, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Grâce à vos conseils et à vos critiques je suis sur de faire de cette histoire quelque chose de bien et de distrayant, quelque chose qu'on a envie de lire jusqu'à la fin quoi. Je vous embrasse fort, et vous demande de ne pas hésiter à me faire des critiques et à me donner vos avis ou vos conseils, la suite n'en sera que meilleur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les pirates de Barbe Blanche.**

Christie resta silencieuse pendant que les pirates qui étaient dans l'autre salle remplissaient leur sac avec le trésor de l'empereur de Jade qui reposait dans ce tombeau.  
Par chance, aucun d'eux n'avaient repéré Christie qui était resté dans la petite salle voisine, cacher dans un renforcement du mur. Au son des voix, Christie pu deviner la présence de 7 hommes, en sous-nombre elle avait préféré rester en retrait.  
Christie jura mentalement lorsqu'elle vit son sac. Ce dernier reposait au pied du pilier qui représentait le marteau. Si l'un des pirates avait la bonne idée de regarder par ici, il le verra sans faute et alors Christie serais découverte. Bah oui, les pirates se seraient surement demander ce qu'un sac à dos avec quelque provisions et du matériel fait ici alors que personne ne semblait être venu ici depuis des lustres.

- **Attendez !** Dit une voix que Christie n'avais pas encore entendu. **On n'est pas seul**.  
- **Ouais on sait, il y a ces deux-là ! Mais ils sont morts depuis des lustres !**

Des rires éclatèrent suite à la blague du premier. Un bruit sourd et une plainte indiqua qu'on lui avait cogné sur la tête. Les rires redoublèrent alors.

- **Je suis sérieux. Regardez par-là, il y a des emprunte récente qui viennent par ici dans la terre. Et étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune traces qui repart par ce tunnel on peut facilement en déduire que celui qui a laisser ces empruntes est encore là**.  
- **Ici ?!** S'interrogea l'un des pirates. **Mais je vois personne moi**.  
- **Tu ne verras même pas un monstre marin, quand bien même il serait à coté de toi ?  
**- **C'n'est pas ce qui m'empêche de voir ta salle tête de vache !  
****- HEY !**

Des bruits sourds retentirent de nouveau témoignant que les deux hommes étaient en trains de se battre entre eux.

- **ARRÊTER** ! Hurla un autre homme en séparant les deux bagarreurs. **Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler.  
**- **Par ici, regardez…un sac à dos.**

Christie se crispa d'un coup, et retint sa respiration un moment tout en posant sa main sur la poigner de son sabre. Les pas s'approchèrent d'elle, bientôt elle vit une ombre se glisser sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle vit un pied passer l'encadrement de la porte, elle lui sauta dessus et abattit son sabre sur lui. Mais contre toute attente, son sabre fut arrêté par un petit poignard. Le propriétaire du dit poignard, regarda Christie en souriant.

- **Salut**. Dit-il. **Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de se présenter, tu ne crois pas ?  
**- **Pour les pirates, c'est le meilleur que j'ai trouvé**. Répliqua Christie en reculant. **Attend une minute, je te reconnais…tu es Ace aux points ardents, de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.  
**- **C'est bien moi en effet**. Souris à pleine dents Ace. **Impressionner ?  
**- **Non.** Répondit du tac au tac Christie.

Sa réponse surpris Ace qui perdit son sourire pour prendre un air boudeur, tandis que derrière les autres pirate pouffaient de rire. Les entendant, Ace se retourna les poings serrés.

- **Vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête **! Hurla Ace.

C'est à ce moment que Christie agit, elle attrapa son sac le jeta sur son dos et courus vers le couloir d'où elle était venue. Les pirates qui la virent n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher de passer. Ace jugea bon de la laisser s'enfuir, jusqu'à ce que…

- **Commandant, le sac de trésors a disparu !** hurla un autre pirate. **C'est la fille qui l'a pris en passant en courant !  
****- QUOI ! VITE RATTRAPEZ-LA ! On ne s'est pas donner tout ce mal pour se faire voler notre trésor sous le nez comme ça !**

Les pirates s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Christie qui portait en plus de son sac à dos, le sac remplis d'or que les pirates avaient rempli. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir les mains vides. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu le temps de recopier le symbole qui ornait le pilier de la petite salle.  
Elle continua sa course et arriva au pont en bois. Christie hésita un instant avant de traverser, en arrivant le pont avais craqué sinistrement sous son poids, et pourtant elle n'était pas grosse, mais maintenant qu'elle transportait au moins 3 fois son poids en or. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, les pirates l'avaient rattrapé.

- **Elle est là et le sac d'or aussi !** cria un des pirates.  
- **Ne la laisser pas s'enfuir avec le trésor !** Cria à son tour Ace.

Christie allais traverser le pont, mais une boule de feu la devança, cramant au passage les cordes qui soutenaient le pont qui disparus dans les flammes.

- **Cette fois on dirait que tu es coincer ma belle.** Souris fière de lui Ace. **Rend nous ce trésors sans faire d'histoire et tout ira bien.  
**- **Ce trésor n'est pas à vous, j'étais la première à le trouver.** Répliqua Christie. **J'en ferais surement meilleur usage que vous.  
**- **Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de faire de discuter**. Lui dit un pirate. **Tu es coincé entre nous et cette rivière**.  
- **C'est là que tu te trompes**. Souris Christie.

Répondant à toute les interrogations des pirates, Christie se mis à grandir et son corps se couvris d'écaille violette, ses bras et ses jambes se courbèrent dans des lignes tordus, des cornes poussèrent sur sa tête et des ailes immense apparurent dans son dos s'ouvrant de part et d'autre de son nouveau corps. Christie avait pris la forme d'un dragon. Son visage de reptile à sang chaud était parcouru d'un sourire montrant ses dents blanches et pointues. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent et balayèrent les aires d'un mouvement puissant qui l'a fit se hisser dans les airs, avec le sac d'or qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes.

- **On dirait que c'est vous qui êtes coincer.** Dit Christie à quelque mètre au-dessus des pirates. **J'espère que vous trouvez une sortie, sinon je ne donne pas chère de votre peau. Enfin, sur ce je vous dis à plus.**

Christie se détourna alors des pirates et monta en hauteur. Elle passa au-dessus de la cascade d'eau d'où elle pouvait voir de la lumière. En suivants la rivière, elle finit par déboucher dans une ouverture de la montagne qui la mena à un lac en pleine air. Elle respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait amarré son bateau en arrivant.  
Même si elle avait son apparence de dragon le sac d'or pesait tout de même son poids. Elle amorça alors une descente lorsque quelque chose vint la percuter violemment, lui arrachant au passage le sac remplis d'or qu'elle tenait.  
Sous la surprise, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux alors vers le voleur. Elle fut surprise de voir un immense oiseau recouvert de flammes bleu s'arrêter en face d'elle, tenant entre ses serres son précieux sac d'or. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque l'oiseau pris la forme d'un être humain, ne gardant que ses ailes pour voler et ses serres pour retenir le sac. C'était Marco le phénix et aussi le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche.

- **Salut, miss**. Souris Marco. **J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Ace m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'une fille lui avait volé son trésor. Mais je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il a raison.  
**- **Rend moi tout de suite ce sac ! Cet or est à moi !  
****- Plus maintenant.**

Pleine de rage, Christie se transforma une fois de plus. Elle avait maintenant retrouvé ses formes de femmes, avec tout de fois quelque changement. Son corps était encore couvert d'écailles violettes, ses yeux étaient fendus en deux fentes noires, ses jambes étaient courber en deux pattes de dragon griffue, sur chacun de ses doigts se terminait par une griffes très solide et tout aussi aiguise, dans le bas de son dos une queue souple et puissante se balançait en fouettant violemment l'air, ses ailes elle aussi battaient l'air d'un mouvement puissant pour la garder en hauteur et enfin de part et d'autre de sa tête se trouvait deux cornes sombre.  
Maintenant qu'elle avait sa forme hybride elle put sortir son sabre de son fourreau, prête au combat.

- **Tu tiens donc tellement à te battre contre moi**. Souris Marco. **Tu n'as aucune chance**.

Ça Christie le savais bien, quelle arrogance se serais que de croire qu'elle pourrait battre un des commandant de Barbe Blanche. Mais elle n'allait pas partir comme ça sans essayer. D'un battement d'aile, elle fonça sur Marco qui esquiva le tranchant de son sabre. Étant plus petite et moins lourde que l'homme en face d'elle, Christie allait légèrement plus vite que lui. Elle enchaîna coup sur coup, tentant de toucher au moins un fois le commandant de la première division, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Marco de son coté, remarqua avec quel aisance la jeune femme en face de lui, combattait. Il devina que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle combattait, mais lui non plus, il comptait plus de combat que cette jeune femme, il n'allait alors surement pas se faire battre.  
La jeune femme lui fonça dessus, mais une fois encore Marco l'évita. Il devait tout de même se l'avouer cette petite ne manquait pas de cran pour oser lui tenir tête de cette façon. Alors qu'il esquiva une nouvelle fois le sabre de la petite dragonne en se décalant sur la gauche, il remarqua le sourire de la dite dragonne. Il comprit qu'il avait oublié un détail…la queue. Jusque-là, la jeune femme ne s'était pas servis de la queue de dragon qui fouettait l'air derrière elle, il pensait qu'elle s'en servait uniquement comme balancier pour son équilibre…de toute évidence il avait tort.  
Alors qu'il évita le sabre, elle fit un mouvement de hanche et le frappa avec sa queue dans le ventre, lui faisant perdre son souffle pendant un instant, l'une des pointes de la queue lui entailla même la cuisse. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, elle leva une fois de plus son sabre et transperça son torse.

- **Désolé…je n'avais rien contre toi, mais il fallait que je récupère ce trésor.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle récupéra son sabre et allais faire de même avec le sac au trésor lorsqu'elle vit le commandant de Barbe Blanche éclater de rire. Sur le coup elle se demandant si elle ne lui avait pas cogné sur le crane un peu trop fort, mais elle fut elle-même stupéfait lorsqu'elle vit les blessures du commandant se refermer, laissant un corps et une peau toute lisse.

- **Je te l'ai dit…tu ne peux pas me battre**. Souris d'un air supérieur Marco. **Maintenant abandonne, je ne voudrais pas être obligé de te faire du mal**.  
- **Espèce de…**

Folle de rage pour de bon, Christie bondit sur Marco qui soupira. Alors qu'elle bondissait, Marco passa au-dessus d'elle et arma un coup de pied. Bien qu'elle vit le coup arriver, Christie fut bien incapable de l'éviter et pris le coup en pleine estomac. La violence du choc la fit dégringoler au sol ou elle s'écrasa sur le sable. Par chance ils n'étaient pas très hauts, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de faire son apparition. De nouveau sous sa forme humaine, elle se redressa en position assise en grognant sa douleur, Christie remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule sur le sable. Une bonne dizaine de pirates l'encerclaient et la tenaient en joue avec des armes. Marco vint se joindre à eux, en le voyant Christie empoigna son sabre.

- **A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, miss.** Lui conseilla Marco.

Soupirant, Christie laissa finalement tomber et retomba lourdement sur le sable. Par la suite, les pirates la dépouillèrent de toutes ses armes et lui confisquèrent son sac. Elle fut conduite sur le navire qui se trouvait un peu plus loin en mer. Étroitement surveiller pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise, Christie fut accueilli sur le Mobydick, le célèbre navire de Barbe Blanche, l'un des 4 empereurs, un homme craint et respecté par un grand nombre d'homme dans le monde. Il se tenait assis à quelques mètres devant elle. C'était un homme très grand et très impressionnant, sa large moustache en croissant de lune lui barrait le visage d'un bout à l'autre et ses yeux perçant la fusillait du regard, elle avait bien l'impression de passer sous rayon X. Cet homme avait de quoi faire peur à bien des hommes, même les plus courageux, même Christie ne put refouler les frissons qui la gagnèrent lorsqu'elle fut face à lui.  
Elle remarqua aussi de nombreux pansement et transfusion près de lui. Barbe-Blanche avait beau être un homme très imposant, il n'en restait pas moins humain, cela rassura un peu Christie qui se dit que finalement il n'était si indestructible que ce qu'on en disait.

- **Alors c'est toi la sale gamine qui a voulu tenir tête à mes hommes**. Dit Barbe Blanche d'une voix grave et puissante.  
- **C'est bien elle !** affirma Ace. **Elle a tenté de voler le trésor que nous venions de trouver**.  
**- Et elle à un sacré coup du droit**. Souris Marco.  
- **T'a eu tout de même du mal face à elle.  
****- Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu sais très bien que je n'y ai pas été à fond. Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu. Et puis tu peux parler, moi je ne me suis pas fait chiper le trésor sous le nez.**

Christie manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça. Marco le phénix avais fait que de s'amuser, elle se demanda alors ce qu'il en était lorsqu'il y allait à fond. Tout compte fait, elle voulut ne pas le savoir. En même temps il était bien normal qu'il soit fort, il n'était pas le second de Barbe Blanche pour rien.  
Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Barbe Blanche s'adresser à elle.

- **Ton visage m'est familier**. Intervint Barbe Blanche sans faire attention aux interventions d'Ace et Marco. **Qui est tu, gamine ?  
**- **Premièrement, je ne suis pas une gamine j'ai 18 ans tout de même.** Râla Christie en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. **Et je m'appelle Christie.  
**- **Christie ?!...ce nom ne m'est pas inconnue**…  
- **C'est Christie Walker, père**. Dit un homme en montrant l'avis de recherche qui correspondait à Christie. **Elle se fait appeler l'archéologue écarlate et elle à une prime de 115.000.000 de berrys sur sa tête.  
****- Walker, tiens donc alors comme ça se serais toi la fille de ce vieux fou de Walker. **Dit Barbe Blanche d'un air amusé. **Tout cela ne me rajeunit pas.  
**- **Je sais que mon père vous a déjà rencontré. Il ne cessait de me parler de vous**. **Il vous admirait pour une raison que j'ignore. Il semblait croire que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres pirates que vous étiez…différent.  
****- Et qu'en est-il de toi, gamine ?!  
**- **Mon jugement reste encore à faire…et cesser de m'appeler gamine ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous approchez la centaine qu'il faut vous croire tout permis !  
****- Un peu respect, tu as quand même l'un des pirates les plus puissant qui se trouve être l'un des 4 empereurs devant toi !** La gronda un des hommes derrière elle.  
- **Quand bien même cela devait être le dieu des océans lui-même cela ne changerai en aucun cas les mots qui sortirai de ma bouche.  
**- **Ah**…soupira gravement Barbe Blanche. **Les jeunes de nos jours, ils se croient tout permis**…**j'ai une proposition à te faire, gamine**.  
- **Je t'écoute le vieux**.

Suite à sa façon de parler à Barbe Blanche, plusieurs hommes lui crièrent d'être plus respectable. Mais en réponse Christie, en grande gamine qu'elle était, se tourna vers eux et leur tira la langue en faisant la grimace.

- **Tu me plais bien, tu as du cran et du potentiel. Et surtout tu es surement aussi fou que la plupart des gens de ce monde et tout le monde le sais les fous vont très loin**…**que dirais tu de rejoindre mon équipage et de te battre en mon nom.  
**- **Que je rejoigne votre équipage ?!  
**- **Tu as tout à y gagner, tu deviendras plus forte et tu disposeras de ma protection...alors que choisi tu ?**

Christie réfléchi un moment avant de se prononcé. Elle pensa un moment à son père, aujourd'hui mort tué par une bande de pirates. Christie se rappela que son père lui avais dit sur son lit de mort que tous les pirates n'étaient pas tout méchants, qu'elle ne devait pas tous les détester pour quelque un d'entre eux. Il dit qu'il y avait de l'ombre et de la lumière partout.  
Si elle choisissait aujourd'hui de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche…son père l'aurait-il approuvé ?...évidement que oui, vue comment son père lui parlait du grand Barbe Blanche, il ne fut aucun doute pour elle que son père en serait très honoré et très fière. Après avoir longuement soupire elle releva la tête vers Barbe Blanche.

**- C'est bon t'a gagner le vieux…j'accepte.**


	3. Un nouveau départ sur le Mobydick

I'M BACK !

Je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci pour tous ceux qui me suive et qui prenne le temps de laisser des reviews.

**xkasatka**: Il est vrai que BB, Marco et quelques autre perso sont un peu OCC, je le reconnais. Mais se ne sont pas vraiment des perso facile à cerner, on a beau se rapprocher de leur caractère, il a toujours un petit truc qui fait qu'ils reste OCC. mais bon on fait avec. Si tu veux voir Christie en mode dragon, et même hybride, je vais essayer de trouver le temps d'en faire un dessin et de le poster rapidement, comme ça on aura un visuel.  
**Comalie**: Christie reste tout de même assez mystérieuse, mais j'ai décider de préserver ce mystère et de lever le voile tout doucement au fil des chapitre...je suis sadique je sais.. moi aussi je compatis pour son chapeau, d'ailleurs si tu veux savoir c'est quelque chose qui m'es arriver. on était en cours de tir à l'arc, j'avais poser mon _précieux_ chapeau dans un coin et quand je suis revenu le chercher quelque temps plus tard une flèche le traversait. à ce moment là, j'ai fait une crime monstrueuse, j'était en mode HULK...mais en moins vert.  
**Zazou-chan**: Evidemment que je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite ce que veut dire le marteau et cette histoire d'alchimie, cela viendra...mais quand? AHA!  
**Miss-Senna**: Ne t'en fait pas, son fruit du démon est peut être celui du dragon cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est invincible, elle a elle aussi ses faiblesses. Tu a raison sur le fait que j'aime bien Fullmetal Alchemist, mais le concept de la pierre viens plus de la mythologie que du manga.

Enfin voila. Sinon je vous remercie pour vos conseils, ils m'on été d'un grand secours. si vous en avez d'autre n'hésitez surtout pas. et sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau départ sur le Mobydick.**

Christie avait intégré l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche depuis maintenant 3 jours. Après un tirage au sort pour déterminer la division qu'elle intégrera elle tomba dans la seconde division…celle commandé par Ace. Ce dernier devenait ainsi responsable de la jeune femme, il devait la former aussi bien aux combats qu'aux règles de vie du navire.  
En début de soirée, après avoir semé l'homme ardent au coin d'un couloir, Christie s'accorda une pause, elle s'installa sur un coin du navire exposer au soleil qui déclinait légèrement, et sortis un livres de sa poche. Un livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu depuis des jours, voire des semaines.  
Alors qu'elle bouquinait, Ace arriva à son tour sur le pont supérieur ou Christie s'était réfugier. Il avait remarqué depuis ses 3 derniers jours que Christie n'était pas une femme comme les infirmières qui vivaient sur le navire. Contrairement à elles, Christie était plus négliger, ses cheveux étaient souvent, voire tout le temps attacher en une queue de cheval, témoignant de son manque de temps pour en prendre soin. Même son look, laissait un peu à désirer, à la regarder on avait l'impression qu'elle se contentait de prendre les premier vêtements qui lui tombait sous la main et en plus elle portait que des vêtements large. Pourtant Ace avait entendu dire par l'une des infirmières que Christie avais des formes là où il faut. Pourtant il trouvait tout de même qu'elle était charmante à sa façon.

- **Dit dont ce n'est pas très polie**. Dit Ace en s'approchant de Christie. **Tu t'es esquivé alors que je te faisais la visite des lieux.  
****- J'avais autre chose à faire qu'une visite.  
****- Il ne faudra pas te plaindre lorsque tu te perdras.  
****- aucune chance. Je sais déjà ou se trouve chaque pièce de ce navire.  
****- Ah, oui. Alors ou se trouve la cuisine ?  
****- Deuxième porte à gauche sur le pont inférieur.  
****- Les dortoirs des garçons ?  
****- Couloirs gauche, troisièmes porte à droite. Et celui des infirmières, c'est le couloir adjacent et deuxième porte à droite. L'infirmerie se trouve sur l'arrière du navire derrière la porte qui porte une croix rouge, et les réserve se trouve juste au-dessus de la calle près de la salle d'armement et de la salle d'entrainement…**Elle marqua une pause, puis leva les yeux vers Ace. **Autre chose…**_**commandant**_** ?**

Ace resta sans voix, elle avait réussi à le stupéfier. Elle connaissait le navire aussi bien que lui, si ce n'est mieux. Mais quand avait-elle fait la visite du navire ?! se raclant la gorge il décida de changer de sujet.

-** Tu lis quoi ?  
**-** Un livre**. Lui répondit sommairement Christie.  
- **Oui, je l'avais bien remarqué…mais quoi comme livre ?  
**- **Les notes de mon père sur un temple qu'il a découvert il y a quelque année**.  
-** À ce qu'on m'a dit ton père était un grand archéologue ?!  
****- C'est vrai…il est aussi douée que les archéologues d'Ohara.  
****- Ohara ? L'île qui a été détruite ? Ton père était de cette île ?  
****- Non, mais son père…et donc mon grand-père a vécu quelque année là-bas. L'archéologie est une passion qui se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille depuis des décennies et plus encore.  
****- Je vois tu as ça dans le sang. **Souris Ace. **Mais je ne comprends pas. Si tu es une archéologue, comment tu expliques cette prime de 115.000.000 de berrys sur ta tête. Ce n'est pas rien tout de même.  
**- **Le gouvernement ne doit pas porter dans son cœur les gens qui cherchent à savoir ce que peut compter l'histoire. Ils doivent avoir peur de ce qu'on pourrait découvrir dans les vestiges du passer**.Elle chuchota ensuite de sorte qu'Ace ne l'entende pas. **Ils ont surement raison**.

Ace la regarda un moment. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler. Si elle voulait lui parler de son passé et d'elle-même, elle le ferait lorsqu'elle le jugera nécessaire.  
Mais lorsqu'il voyait son air triste et mélancolique à cet instant, il eut la folle envie de la voire sourire et s'amuser. Il eut alors une idée.

- **Ça te dit de venir boire un coup ?** lui demanda tout souriant Ace. **On a prévu une fête ce soit, ça te dit ?  
**- **Non, pas vraiment.  
**- **Aller, je suis sûr que cela te fera du bien. Et puis il y aura tout le monde. C'est le moment ou jamais de faire les présentations.  
****- Je n'y tiens pas vraiment…ACE !**

Bien entendu le commandant de la seconde flotte, ne l'écouta pas et lui attrapa le poignet pour la traîner à l'autre bout du navire sur le pont supérieur ou déjà les trois quart des hommes s'amusaient, sous le regard amuser de Barbe Blanche.  
Ace la traîna vers une table ou se trouvait Marco, Joz que Christie avais déjà rencontré, et quelque hommes.

- **Salut, miss.** La salua Marco en levant sa coupe. **Je ne pensais pas que tu joindrais à nous.  
**- **J'n'en avais effectivement pas l'intention, mais une certaine personne à insister**. Elle regarda Ace et Marco suivis son regard regardant à son tour Ace qui ne se doutait de rien commença à manger avidement.

Ne pouvant pas s'éclipser, car Ace la retenait à chaque fois, Christie fut contrainte de rester là et de participer bien malgré elle à cette petite fête. Un homme plus grand qu'Ace, coiffer d'une banane s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Il s'inclina presque devant elle.

- **Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter. Je suis Thatch, commandant de la 4****ème**** flotte et aussi cuisinier**.  
- **Salut…moi c'est Christie…ainsi c'est toi le cuisinier à l'origine de ses plats. Je crois ne pas avoir mangé aussi bien que depuis que je suis sur ce navire.  
****- Enfin quelqu'un qui me remercie de mon dur labeur. **Soupira Thatch. **Tu ne sais pas combien il est difficile de préparer la cuisine pour toute une bande d'estomac sur patte. Et surtout celui-là. **Dit-il en montrant Ace du pouce. **Il mange comme 10**…**enfin bref.  
****- Je tins à vous remercier pour ses repas. Depuis que je prends la mer, je ne me contente que de plat simple et pas toujours très sain.  
**- **T'en fait pas, avec mes repas équilibré tu retrouveras une santé de fer en un rien de temps**…**et puis si tu veux je pourrais te monter deux ou trois petit truc en cuisine.  
****- Pourquoi pas.  
****- Dit donc Thatch, tu n'as pas perdue de temps à ce que je vois.** Souris Vista en lissant sa moustache. **Toujours aussi séducteur.  
**- **Oh laisse-moi dont faire ce que je veux** ! Se plaignit Thatch. **Je ne fais rien de mal, je discute** **avec Mlle**.  
- **Fait attention**. Intervint à son tour Marco. **Thatch est un grand séducteur, c'est un amoureux des femmes…tiens c'est quoi ?**

Avant que Christie ai pu empêcher Marco de mettre la main sur le carnet de son père qu'elle avait devant elle, Marco l'avais déjà pris et le lisait. Elle tenta de le lui reprendre mais manqua de peu de tomber.

- **C'est quoi ces inscriptions** ? demanda le phénix. **Je beau connaitre beaucoup de langue, je n'arrive pas à lire celle-ci.  
**- **C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas les lires, ce sont des caractères d'une langue aujourd'hui** **disparue**. Dit Christie en reprenant son carnet des mains de Marco. **Les personnes capable de les lires convenablement peuvent se compte sur les doigts d'une main**.  
- **Et toi tu en fais partie ?...tu sais les lire n'est-ce pas ?  
****- Disons que j'arrive à en comprendre le sens**. **Je suis incapable de lires ses caractère sans les notes de mon père, qui lui savais les lires comme on lit le journal.  
****- Incroyable…et c'est quelle langue ?  
****- On l'appelle 'Rune rouge'. C'est une langue aujourd'hui perdu. Elle porte ce nom car le caractère étaient souvent écris en lettre de sang.  
**- **Un peu macabre, comme idée**. Soutins Marco. **Bon assez parler boulot, ce soit c'est la fête alors tien, prend ce verre et boit à la santé de tous.  
**- **Pas envie de boire**. Répliqua Christie.

Elle voulut se lever, mais on lui attrapa le poignet et on la tira en arrière. Elle retomba alors sur le banc qu'elle venait de quitter avec sur ses épaules, le bras de Ace qui la maintenait contre lui en sirotant son verre d'alcool.  
À l'odeur qui s'échappait du tréfonds de sa gorge lorsqu'il parlait ou riait, Christie en arriva vite à la conclusion que le commandant de la seconde division était ivre. Elle se débattit avec Ace pendant pas loin d'une dizaine de minute pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas faire, même ivre mort comme il était, il avait une poigne et une détermination à toute épreuve, si bien que Christie fatiguer retomba lourdement sur le banc essouffler.  
Elle ne comptait pas sur l'aide de ses, dorénavant, camarade pour lui venir en aide, puisque ceux-ci étaient sois déjà ivre eux aussi ou alors mort de rire devant le triste spectacle qu'elle leur offrait.  
Lorsque finalement Ace la libéra un instant pour prendre un nouveau morceau de viande, elle bondit de son siège pour fuir loin de toute cette agitation. Soufflant de s'en être finalement sortis vivante elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles qu'elle partageait avec les infirmières de Barbe Blanche. Les effluves d'alcools qui régnaient dans l'air lui étaient montés à la tête, lui donnant la migraine et la fatigue qui la gagnait en était aussi pour beaucoup. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, après avoir rangé avec le plus grand soin son carnet dans son sac sous son lit, puis la tête dans l'oreiller elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, la plupart des hommes étaient dans un sale état, ils avaient tous ou presque la gueule de bois. Les pirates faisaient alors la queue devant l'infirmerie pour obtenir un cachet contre la migraine ou les maux de ventre…enfin ils étaient beau les pirates de Barbe Blanche.  
Elle passa sans prêter un regard aux pirates, devant l'infirmerie, mais un bras la tira en arrière. C'était Anna, l'une des infirmières qui s'était autoproclamé meilleur amie de Christie, et ça seulement le premier jour alors qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle.

- **Tu tombes bien Christie, on a besoin de mains d'œuvre**. Lui dit Anna en montrant toute ses dents dans un sourire éclatant. **Enfile ça et viens nous aider.**  
- **Quoi ?! Mais je ne mettrais jamais ça** ! Répondit Christie en montrant la tenue qu'Anna lui avait tendue.  
- **Ne m'oblige pas à te l'enfiler moi-même !**

Christie déglutit, les yeux brillant d'Anna la scrutait avec envie. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était capable de lui faire enfiler cette tenue. Christie décida donc de faire ce qu'elle dit et entra dans la petite salle de bain de l'infirmerie pour se changer.  
Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle ouvrit légèrement, mais très légèrement la porte.

- **Anna**…**Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire…je ne suis pas…disons…sur que ce soit le genre de vêtement que je porterais**.  
- **Ne dit pas de bêtise je suis sûr que ça te va à ravir. Allé montre-moi** !  
- **Non, je ne peux pas faire ça**.

Elle allait refermer la porte et se changer de nouveau, mais Anna ouvris, enfin défonça plutôt la porte et tira Christie par le bras pour la faire sortir. Ainsi tout le monde pu voir que Christie portait maintenant l'un des uniformes des infirmières. L'uniforme était composer d'une tunique rose, très courte qui descendait jusqu'au haut des cuisses et un décolleté très ouvert sur sa poitrine. À ses jambes elle portait des bottes montantes en motifs léopard qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Et pour finir ses cheveux étaient relevés à l'arrière de sa tête en un parfait chignons.

**- Tu es parfaite !** Souris Anna en tirant toujours Christie par le bras. **Tiens tu restes là et tu t'occupes de donner un cachet à ceux qui ont un mal de crane, la boite est là.  
****- Et j'ai besoin de cette tenue pour donner ces cachets ?!  
****- Non...mais tu es tellement mignonne. Et attention, si tu bouges, tu auras affaire à moi. Compris ?! **Menaça Anna en pointant son doigt manucuré vers Christie.

Christie fus alors obligé de se plier à la tache dans son nouvel uniforme. Les hommes qui venaient la voir pour un médoc pour la gueule de bois ne cessait de la charrier ou de lui faire des compliments sur sa tenue, mais à chaque fois Christie les mitraillait du regard, les pauvres victimes repartaient alors en tremblant dans leur slips.

- **Hey, Anna on a besoin de toi à** **l'armurerie**. Appela la voix de Marco qui entrant dans l'infirmerie. **Il y a …**

Son flot de parole cessa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Christie juste en face de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de finalement se dire que s'était bien Christie devant lui dans cette tenue super sexy.

- **Alors comment tu l'a trouve ? Elle est super, non ? **lui demanda Anna en prenant Christie par les épaules.** Moi je la trouve super sexy, cette tenue lui va bien.  
****- Je ne te le fait pas dire.** Articula finement Marco en regardant Christie de haut en bas.  
- **Au faite tu voulais quelque chose ?...Marco !  
****- Ah, euh oui**…**les gars ont besoin de ton aide dans le stock d'arme, deux blesser. Un gars à essayer de porter une hache plus grosse que lui et résultat, elle lui est tombée sur le pied.  
****- Il s'est coupé le pied ?!  
**- **Non, son pied est toujours coller au reste de sa carcasse, la hache est tombé à plat sur son pied…mais tu devrais voir son pied on dirait une aubergine.  
**- **Très bien j'y vais ! **Anna sort en courant de l'infirmerie.  
- **Je dois reconnaître qu'Anna a fait un boulot fantastique. Tu es ravissante. Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça.  
****- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pour que toi et tes petits copains vous vous rinciez l'œil.** répliqua Christie.  
- **Non pas du tout ! Mais ça te va mieux que ce que tu portes d'habitude. Tu t'habille avec des vêtements larges qui ne t'avantage pas, ce n'est pas jolie pour une fille.  
****- Je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'être jolie. Si je mets des vêtements large, c'est parce que je peux bouger plus facilement que si je portais des vêtements qui me serre comme si j'étais une sardine en boite.  
**- **Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux** ! Dit-il en levant les mains devant lui comme si Christie pointait une arme sur lui. **Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette tenue te donne un air moins gamine et plus femme…et très sexy aussi.  
**- **C****omme si j'avais besoin d'être sexy**. Rumina Christie.

Elle bouda en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, ce qui la fit légèrement remonter et ouvris un peu plus son décoté dans lequel Marco jeta un regard. Christie remarqua son regard et soupira en se disant que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Il suffisait de leur montrer un peu de son décolleté pour les perdre.

- **Tes yeux sont-ils combler ?** demanda avec hargne Christie.  
- **Très**. Répondit Marco en souriant.  
- **Fiche moi le camp de là, ou bien je te jure te trouver une utilité à ceci**. hurla Christie en prenant un outil médical qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était assez effrayant.  
- **C'est bon, c'est bon je m'en vais**.

Grognant, Christie retourna dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie et s'habilla avec ces vêtements à elle. Elle fourra ensuite l'uniforme dans la poubelle et sortis. Mais au moment où elle sortit de l'infirmerie, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et elle retomba sur le cul.

- **Tu es bien maladroite**. Lui dit Thatch qu'elle venait de percuter. **Tu devrais regarder ou tu vas**.  
- **Aide moi à me relever tu veux**, **au lieu de me sermonner** ! Elle tendit sa main à Thatch, qui l'a pris et la releva. **Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici,** **je croyais que tu n'avais pas bu hier soir.  
**- **C'est le cas**.  
- **Tu n'aurais pas croisé Marco par hasard**. Devina Christie, Thatch rigola nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **Je l'aurais parié**, **tous les même, tous des pervers en puissance. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter une proposition pareil !  
****- Dit au lieu de ruminer, ça te dit de venir faire la cuisine avec moi ?...ce seras une façon de m'excuser.  
**- **Faut voir…tu fais un gâteau au chocolat ?  
****- Pourquoi ?  
****- Je suis folle de chocolat. Et ça fait des lustres que je n'en ai pas mangés.  
****- Alors oui.  
****- Très bien.**

Christie suivis Thatch en cuisine. Il appris quelque astuces à Christie sur les moyens de faire un gâteau au chocolat réussi. Ils s'amusèrent alors à cuisiner un tas de petits plats ensembles. De l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine, assis à une table se trouvait Ace et Marco.  
Marco lisait tranquillement le journal avec une tasse de café, tandis que Ace était avachit sur la table et regardait d'un œil mauvais vers les cuisines. Son camarade le remarqua et se décida à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- **Pourquoi tu les regarde comme ça, Ace ? On dirait que tu vas leur sauter à la gorge.  
****- Pas du tout…c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait avec Thatch, il n'est pas son commandant, c'est moi. C'est moi qui devrais être avec elle et lui apprendre ce que je sais.  
****- Au lieu de te plaindre comme tu le fait, propose lui quelque chose**.  
- **Et quoi ?  
****- J'n'en sais rien**. **Cherche un peu, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui lui plait**.  
- **Mm…je sais !**

Comme monter sur ressors, Ace se leva et disparue dans les escaliers qui menait au pont. Marco soupira, tandis que Thatch et Christie échangeait un regard surpris lorsqu'ils virent Ace partir en courant sans rien dire. Mais ils oublièrent bien vite et replongèrent dans leurs cuisines.

* * *

Et voila, et voilou! fin du troisièmes chapitre. YOUPI !

J'espère que cette histoire vous comblera de bonheur et vous amusera.

Pour ceux qui voudraient avoir un petit visuel du physique de Christie, je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis en train de finir les dessins que j'ai commencer. Il y aura un dessin d'elle en humaine, en dragon et en mode hybride comme ça tout le monde saura à quoi ressemble cette chère Christie. Je pense que je les posterais avec le prochain chapitre.

Alors à Mardi prochain mes petit loups !


	4. Un fruit noir comme les ténèbres

**Me revoilà pour le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire formidable!**

**Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais il me semble avoir dit que cette fic contiendrais une vingtaine de chapitre. Et bien j'aimerais revenir sur cette affirmation. Cette fic devait effectivement contenir 20 chapitre, car je ne voulais pas d'une histoire trop longue je voulais commencer avec une histoire plutôt courte et bien rédiger pour une première...MAIS j'ai réfléchit et il se pourrais que cela fasse plus de 20 chapitre mais pas énormément plus (faut pas exagéré non plus), cela dépendra de mon envie et aussi de vos remarque et vos critiques. D'ailleurs n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, je suis entièrement a votre écoute.**

**Chriie : Merci pour ton soutient, j'espère te combler encore plus avec la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 Un fruit noir comme les ténèbres.**

Les jours qui suivirent Christie et Thatch se retrouvaient souvent ensemble que ce soit pour cuisiner ou tout simplement pour discuter rien que tous les deux, ils passaient presque leurs journée l'un avec l'autre. Ce qui provoquait la jalousie croissante d'Ace, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen efficace de retenir l'attention de Christie plus d'une heure.  
Alors que la journée avait bien commencé, un nuage noir vint couvrir le beau ciel bleu de ce merveilleux voyage. Des pirates étaient à leurs poursuites depuis plusieurs jours déjà et leur but étaient de parvenir à détrôner Barbe-Blanche de son piédestal, pour prendre sa place en temps qu'empereur et ainsi prouver leurs forces au monde.

**- Et ce n'est pas la 1****ère**** fois ? **S'étonna Christie.  
- **Non, loin de là. On est devant ce genre de situation bien plus souvent qu'on peut le croire.** Lui répondit Thatch.  
**- Et moi qui croyait que personne n'oserais s'en prendre à un empereur. Et puis des pirates qui attaquent d'autre pirates, n'y at-il pas mieux à gagner à faire cause commune ?  
**- **T'a raison, mais tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi. Ace par exemple, en arrivant sur le navire il ne cessait de vouloir la tête de père.  
****- Ace ?! Tuer le vieux ?!  
****- C'est bon, c'est du passer ! **Râla Ace.** Et puis maintenant que je suis à ses coté je vais faire de lui le seigneur des pirates !  
****- Le seigneur des pirates…le One Piece…combien de fois ai-je entendu cela ?  
****- Tu ne crois pas en l'existence du One Piece ?  
****- Ce n'est pas ça, et puis en tant qu'archéologue, je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas croire à quelque chose. Tend que je n'ai pas de preuve sur son existante ou non, je continuerais d'y croire.  
****- Bien dit ! **Souris Ace, en donnant une tape dans le dos de Christie.  
- **Cela dit, pour un trésor qui est au même endroit depuis plus de 20 ans il est plutôt bien cacher**. **En même temps ce qu'a fait Roger n'est pas rien. Faire le tour du monde…c'est un exploit**.  
**- C'est quelqu'un en effet, ce Roger.  
****- J'aurais aimé faire le tout du monde moi aussi. Voir ce que personne n'a jamais vu et découvrir de nouveaux mondes dont personne n'imagine l'existence.  
****- Mais c'est tout à fait possible. On est des pirates, on peut faire ce qui nous plait et personne ne peut rien dire, nous somme des hommes et des femmes libres comme l'air. La seule limite ce sont nos rêves.**

Christie sourit à Thatch. Ce qu'il disait était vrai, maintenant qu'elle était pirate elle pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait, avant lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un simple archéologue, elle voyageait certes, mais il y avait ce poids sur ses épaules ce petit quelque chose qu'on appelle prudence qui lui intimait de faire attention et de ne pas aller trop loin. Mais maintenant qu'elle était Christie, archéologue et pirate dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et qu'elle avait à ses coté des compagnons d'armes qui l'aidaient et la soutenaient, elle se sentait capable de soulever des monde entier.  
Tout ce qu'elle regretta c'est que son père ne soit plus là aujourd'hui pour partager cette vie.

- **Comment il était ton père ?** demanda soudainement Ace. **Tu l'as déjà mentionné plusieurs fois**, **mais tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé de lui**.  
- ...**Mon père était un grand travailleur, il pouvait passer des heures à travailler sans s'arrêter. Il était aussi un homme très gentil et attentionner, et il avait son caractère bien à lui il était difficile de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait quelque chose en tête.  
**- **Un peu comme toi.  
**- **Je n'ai pas beaucoup avoir avec mon père. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Il était toujours enjoué et il arrivait à s'entourer de gens qui l'aimaient et le respectait, sans même savoir qui il était…il avait on petit air enjôleur et sociable qui plaisait et qui faisait qu'on se sentait bien avec lui**.  
- **Je comprends ce que tu veux dire**. **Mon frère aussi est comme ça. C'est un idiot et un vrai pleurnichard, mais il arrive à mettre les gens à l'aise et se fait aimer d'eux sans le moindre effort…je me demande ce qu'il devient aujourd'hui, j'irais bien lui rendre une petite visite pour voir ce qu'il devient de cette tête de singe.  
****- J'ai souvent entendu parler de ton père dans les journaux. **Intervint cette fois Marco en levant le nez de son journal. **Je me souviens d'un article qui faisait l'éloge de ton père, prétendant qu'il était un archéologue très doué et qui était adoré de plusieurs personnes. Puis un peu après, il y a eu une espèce de scandale, je ne me rappelle plus exactement, mais après cela la presse et le gouvernement parlait de lui comme d'un criminel, et je crois même qu'ils ont mis sa tête à prix.  
**- **Oui, c'est exact. Mon père venait de découvrir les traces d'une civilisation disparue. Lorsque le gouvernement a appris sa découverte, ils ont tenté d'en savoir un peu plus. Mais mon père à refuser de leur révéler le résultat de ses recherches, il est alors devenu aux yeux du gouvernement un criminel. À sa mort, j'ai hérité de beaucoup de chose de mon père y compris la prime qu'il avait sur sa tête**.  
- **Le gouvernement à dû pensé que tu détenais les documents sur les recherches de ton père…mais pourquoi veulent-ils ses recherches ?  
****- Hey ! **Cria un pirate en apparaissant dans le réfectoire. **Les pirates sont là, ils nous ont rattrapés ! Père veux tous nous voir sur le pont principal !  
**- **On arrive**.

Ils mirent fin à leur discussion et se dirigèrent vers le pont principal ou Barbe Blanche assis sur son siège habituel attendait entourer de ses très chez fils et filles. Une fois tout le monde sur le pont, le grand chef pris la parole.

**- D'après ce qu'on en sait, se serais les pirates des frères Decalvan. Ils nous suivent depuis maintenant 3 jours et ils se sont finalement décider à nous attaquer. Quel fous !  
****- Ils sont forts à ce qu'on m'a dit.** Critiqua Marco. **On ne doit pas les prendre à la légère**. **Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse père ?  
****- Laissons les approcher. Dès qu'ils seront à porter on les attaquera. Et puis s'ils ne sont pas idiots, je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à s'en faire de bon allier.  
**-** Je m'occupe de l'attaque **! hurla Thatch. **Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de bons entrainements**. **Tu m'accompagne ?** demande-t-il à Christie.  
- **Pourquoi pas, un peu d'exercice ne fera pas de mal. Et puis ce sera le moment de mettre en avant ce que j'ai appris avec mes entrainements.**

Christie suivi Thatch qui monta sur un navire pour attaquer les poursuivants. Le navire ennemi commença à leur tirer dessus en retour le Mobydick fit de même. Une fois le navire ennemis à porter, Thatch, Christie et quelque hommes sautèrent à l'abordage du navire des frères Decalvan et une lutte acharnée s'en suivi.  
Ils prenaient l'avantage tout doucement sur le navire des deux capitaines, mais à un moment Thatch se retrouva seul face aux deux capitaines, les frères Decalvan et il semblait en difficulté. Christie alla pour l'aider mais on lui barra le chemin. Puis afin d'aider le cuisinier en danger, Ace tomba de nulle part et se mis dos à dos à Thatch combattis auprès de lui et remportèrent la bataille avec l'abandon des frères Decalvan qui choisirent après entretient avec le vieux Barbe Blanche à signer une alliance.

- **Tu n'étais pas censé être resté en arrière ? **Demanda avec une moue sur le visage Christie à Ace.  
- **Si mais je ne tenais plus en place et puis je vous ai bien aidé, avouez le.  
**- **Dis plutôt que tu cherchais un moyen d'impressionner Christie. **Se moqua Marco en souriant à Ace, qui nia le contraire.  
- **Hey, les gars regardez !** hurla Thatch. **J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.  
**- **Oh ! C'est…un fruit du démon.  
**-** Super, on va découvrir un nouveau pouvoir ! Je me demande lequel c'est.  
**- **Je préfère ne pas me précipité on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit je préfère faire quelques recherche dessus avant. **Dit Thatch en examinant le fruit qu'il tenait en mains. **Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un pouvoir tordus.  
**- **Ouais, comme tu veux. **Dit Ace un peu déçu de ne pas voir le pouvoir tout de suite.  
- **Teach ? Tout va bien, tu fais une drôle de tête ? **demanda Christie en voyant la tête que faisait Teach face au fruit que tenait Thatch.  
- **Oui, oui, c'est juste que je suis impatient de voir de quoi est capable ce fruit. **Répondit Teach en souriant, avant de s'en aller dans son coin.  
- **Et si on fêtait tout ça ?!...**Hurla Vista**. Au nouveau triomphe des pirates de Barbe-Blanche et à la découverte d'un nouveau fruit du démon !**

Et la fête commença. Musique, alcool, rigolade, bonne humeur tout ce qui fait une fête, quoi. Comme à son habitude Christie ne s'immisça pas trop dans la fête et ne resta pas longtemps au milieu de la foule de pirates qui s'étaient réunis sur le pont. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la foule, elle s'isola à la poupe du navire et appuyer sur le bastingage regarda le ciel bleu marine.

- **J'ai remarqué que tu revenais souvent ici**. La fit sursauter une voix derrière elle.  
- **Ace ?! …c'est vrai tu as raison….je viens regarder les étoiles**.  
- **Il y a une raison particulière à ce rendez-vous célestes ?  
****- Oui, c'est en souvenir de mon meilleur ami.  
****- Ton meilleur ami ?!  
****- Les habitants du village ou j'ai grandi ne m'ont pas beaucoup aimé. Je n'étais pas la plus sage de mon village, au contraire. Je ne me laissais jamais marcher sur les pieds, allant jusqu'à me battre avec enfant et adultes pour le prouver, peut m'importait si je prenais des coups, du moment que celui en fasse en prenait tout autant. Les enfants du village me traitaient de garçon manqué et leur parent d'enfant indiscipliné et de graine de voyou…mais cette personne n'a jamais reculé, je crois ne pas avoir vu autant de détermination chez une personne.  
****- Tu n'as pas dû avoir une vie facile.  
****- Ce n'est certes pas la vie à laquelle une petite fille s'attend à avoir, mais j'ai vécu de bonne comme de mauvaises chose et je ne regrette rien…je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je n'ai pas de chance ce soir, les étoiles sont cacher par les nuages. J'aurai peut-être plus de chance demain. **Commence à s'éloigner, mais Ace lui attrape le bras.  
- **Attend…regarde**, **toutes les étoiles ne sont pas cacher**.

Ace tendis les mains face à lui, de petite boule brillante s'en échappèrent. On aurait dit de petite luciole qui se mirent à tourner autour d'eux.

- **Incroyable**…elle se tourne vers Ace. **C'est un moyen de m'impressionner ?  
****- Ça dépens…est ce que ça fonctionne ?  
**- **Faut voir**.

Ils restèrent un petit moment tous les 2 à regarder et jouer avec les lucioles qu'Ace créait grâce à ses pouvoirs de pyromane, puis Christie fini par regagner son lit, épuisé.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla Ace n'était plus à bord du navire. Lorsqu'elle demanda ou il était, on lui répondit qu'il était partis avec quelques hommes en exploration sur l'île où ils avaient amarré. Christie avait refusé d'y aller car elle ne jugeait pas cette île digne de son intérêt archéologique et préféra plonger dans ses bouquins. Thatch vint lui proposer de faire la cuisine, mais elle déclina l'offre en disant qu'elle devait travailler. Comme Thatch insistait grandement au point d'en devenir lourd, elle partit dans la chambre des filles pour un peu de tranquillité.  
Elle y passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à faire des recherches ou à relire ses notes. Puis elle se souvint du fruit que Thatch avait ramené. Elle alla le voir pour prendre des nouvelles.

- **Enfin de retour parmi nous**. Souris Thatch en la voyant venir vers lui.  
- **Je voulais te demander, si tu avais l'intention de manger le fruit que tu as trouvé ?  
****- Non, je voulais faire des recherches dessus avant, mais je n'ai rien trouvé**.  
- **Je peux t'aider, on trouvera surement quelque chose à deux ?  
****- Pourquoi pas**.

Elle s'installa près de lui et ils se mirent à chercher tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin à ce fruit. Ils restèrent debout jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

**- C'est étrange, ce fruit n'apparaît dans aucun livre. Pourtant ce livre répertorie tous les fruits du démon connus.  
****- On ne l'avait surement pas découvert avant ce jour.  
**- **Possible…pourtant j'ai la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vue ce** **fruit**…**tiens Teach qu'est-ce que tu fais là** !

Derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte, était caché Teach. Quand il vit qu'on l'avait aperçu, il entra. Il sembla légèrement surpris de voir que Christie était là elle aussi. Tout en souriant d'un air niais, il expliqua qu'il avait voulu se dégourdir les jambes car il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repartit alors à reculons, les bras dans le dos comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

- **Enfin bref…je suis clamsé moi**. Dit Thatch en baillant. **Je vais pioncer**.  
- **Moi, je vais continuer de chercher un peu. On ne sait jamais.  
****- Fait comme tu veux.**

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec le livre sur les fruits du démon de Thatch en main. Sur le chemin elle vit Teach appuyer sur le bastingage du navire. Il tourna la tête vers Christie. Bien qu'il faisait noir, Christie pu percevoir sur son visage des traits de colères. Elle pensa que ça devait être à cause de la fatigue et continua son chemin.

Le lendemain, Marco vint la réveillé. Elle s'était endormie sur son livre.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...Oh…Marco c'est toi.  
****- Tu as passé la nuit à faire des recherches ?  
****- Oui, mais aucun résultat. C'est comme si le fruit n'avait jamais existé ou alors que quelqu'un ne veux pas qu'on le trouve.  
****- Comment ça ?  
****- Regarde, c'est le livre que Thatch avait. Dedans il y a tous les fruits connus à ce jour. À cette page on parle d'un fruit très rare, son pouvoir est décrit comme un pouvoir incroyable. Mais quand on regarde la page suivante, il n'y a plus rien comme si on n'en avait jamais mentionner.  
****- Quelqu'un a déchiré la page, mais pourquoi ?  
****- Celui qui a fait ça ne voulait pas que l'on connaisse l'existence de ce fruit…Pourquoi ? Ça je ne sais pas.  
**- **…Enfin bref, nous verrons cela plus tard, j'étais venu te dire qu'Ace est revenu. Ils ont surement ramené un trésor, on va peut-être fêter ça.**

Elle alla sur le pont. Les hommes de la seconde division étaient en train de débarqué tout ce qu'ils avaient ramené. Apparemment il avait trouvé quelque chose de pesant. Ils étaient un train de remonter un énorme sac, 5 hommes tiraient sur les cordes pour le hisser. Puis une fois sur le pont, Ace fit une entré des plus théâtral. Il ouvrit le sac qui laissa échapper une quantité de pièces d'or et de joyaux en tout genre. Il se posa sur le haut de cette montagne.

- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?! **lui demanda Ace d'une voix de séducteur.  
- **Pas mal.** Le taquina Christie.  
- **Pas mal ?! Tu plaisant là** ! **Il y a au moins 3 fois plus que dans le temple ou on t'a trouvé** !  
- **Fêtons Ace pour ce trésor** ! Cria Haruta avec déjà une chope à la main.

Et la fête recommença…encore se dit Christie. Elle trouva que pour ces pirates qu'on disait sanguinaire et sans pitié tout était prétexte à faire la fête, même les trucs les plus insensés. Plusieurs hommes plongeaient dans la montagne de trésors comme s'il s'agissait d'une piscine doré. Bien malgré lui Ace se trouva être le roi de la fête, tout le monde venait le voir pour le félicité.  
Christie de son coté, alla s'assoir dans un coin et plongea dans son livre, lorsqu'un ombre se dessina au-dessus d'elle.

- **Puisque le trésor ne semble pas de suffire**. Lui dit Ace devant elle. **Cela le pourra peut être**.

Il sorti de sa poche, une magnifique fleur. Une fleur des plus rares, une rose aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. Christie resta muette face à ce cadeau, ce qui déstabilisa Ace.

- **Tu n'aimes pas ?  
****- Si, bien sûr…je l'adore, elle est magnifique…une rose arc-en-ciel, je n'en avais jamais vue ailleurs que dans les livres de mon** **père**.  
- **Ah t'en mieux**. Soupira rassurer Ace.  
- **Merci**. Dit timidement Christie en humant le parfum de la rose.

Ils discutèrent et rirent ensemble. Puis quand la nuit tomba, tout le monde alla se coucher sans se douter de la surprise que leur réserveraient les 1ers rayons du soleil du lendemain.  
Christie se réveilla de bonne heure ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle se leva elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Elle alla donc en cuisine ou elle pensait retrouver Thatch qui était toujours l'un des premiers debout. Mais il n'était pas là, elle se prépara alors de quoi manger elle-même. Le temps passa et passa et Thatch ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez alors que plusieurs hommes de plus en plus nombreux se levaient uns à uns afin de venir prendre leur petit déjeuné.

- **Thatch n'est pas encore là** ?! demanda Marco en s'asseyant à coté de Christie. **Pourtant il est toujours le premier debout**.  
-** Il était surement fatiguer…il doit être en train de paresser dans son lit. Je vais aller le voir.  
****- Je viens aussi**.

Arriver devant la chambre ou dormait Thatch, ils frappèrent plusieurs fois mais à aucun moment ils ne reçurent de réponse. Ils se décidèrent donc à ouvrir la porte et y entrer.  
Thatch était bien dans sa chambre. On aurait pu facilement croire qu'il dormait paisiblement, s'il n'y avait pas tout ce sang autour de lui. Christie retint un hurlement d'horreur en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, elle voulut s'approcher de Thatch mais Marco l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'amenant à l'extérieur avant d'appeler de l'aide. Une fois l'équipage avertis de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Marco fit de son mieux pour consoler Christie qui ne cessait de trembler alors qu'il la tenait contre son torse. Barbe-Blanche fit rassembler tout le monde, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Sa voix était alors dure et puissance, il était devenu plus menaçant et dégageait un aura meurtrière autour de lui ce qui affecta également ceux qui l'entourait. Ses points étaient resserrés sur les accoudoirs de son siège qui grinçait sous ce qu'on lui infligeait.

- **Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé** !  
- **Il a été…poignarder**.  
- **Et ce n'est pas tout, le fruit que Thatch avais trouvé il a aussi disparue**. Ajouta Haruta.  
**- Mais qui diable a pu faire une chose pareille. C'est surement une attaque durant la nuit.  
****- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque ennemie, j'ai fait le guet toute la nuit personne n'est monté à bord. Puis Teach est venue pour me remplacer, il doit surement savoir.**

Tout le monde regarda dans tous les sens recherchant Teach, l'appelant pour le faire venir, mais après les nombreux appelle et après l'avoir cherché un peu partout il ne répondait toujours pas présent à l'appelle.

- **Il n'est pas là !...on l'a cherché partout mais aucune trace de lui.  
**- **Tu ne de demande par pourquoi** ?! Intervint Christie d'une voix tremblante mais contenant tout de fois une tonalité de colère.  
**- Teach n'aurais jamais pu faire ça…enfin…  
****- Tu le vois pourtant comme moi ! **Gronda cette fois Christie en serrant les poings folle de rage.** Teach n'est pas là, l'une des chaloupe à disparue tout comme le fruit du démon. Il le voulait depuis le début, je me disais bien qu'il était bizarre mais jamais je n'aurais soupçonné une chose pareille.  
****- Je vais le retrouver et le tuer ! **Hurla Ace tout aussi colérique, si ce n'est plus.

Il se prépara à prendre la mer pour retrouver Teach mais plusieurs hommes le retinrent. Barbe-Blanche lui-même lui dit de ne pas y aller, mais têtue comme il l'était Ace n'écouta personne. Il prit son sac et se prépara à sauter sur le bateau qu'il avait construit, mais il s'arrêta quand Christie l'appela.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de me retenir, je suis décidé à faire la peau à ce traitre**. Articula Ace entre ses dents.  
**- Je ne veux pas te retenir…je veux juste te dire que je viens avec toi.  
****- Non, c'est trop…  
****- Dangereux ! **Acheva Christie.** Je ne suis pas aussi inoffensive que tu peux le croire, j'ai voyagé longtemps seule avant de rejoindre cet équipage, je connais donc bien les dangers que cela comporte. Donc soit je viens avec toi, soit personne ne quitte ce navire.  
****- Tu ne pourras pas me retenir.  
****- Crois-moi quand il le faut je pourrais retenir le diable lui-même.**

Ace finit par se résigner et ils partirent ensemble sur le petit Striker, un engin qui fonctionnait grâce au pouvoir d'Ace. Marco et les autres avaient beau les prévenir ou les empêcher rien n'y faisait, ils étaient aussi entêtés l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne purent que les regarder s'en aller au loin.

* * *

**Et voila mes petit chou , c'est fini pour aujourd'hui on se retrouver Mardi prochain pour de nouvelle aventures. sur ceux j'attend vos reviews car j'en ai besoin, si j'en ai pas assez je STOP TOUT! Et attention c'est vrai ce n'est pas que des parole en l'air alors à vos clavier ! (si j'en ais suffisamment je pourrais être gentil et vous faire une petite surprise)**

**Au fait tant que j'y pense, pour ceux qui voudrais voir à quoi ressemble Christie qu'elle soit sous sa forme de dragon ou bien même sa forme hybride, j'ai mis le lien de mon deviantart sur mon profil, il manque juste la version lorsqu'elle est humaine mais ne vous inquièter pas elle y sera sous peut, j'y travaille.  
Alors n'hésiter pas à aller voir à me donner vos impressions.**

**A plus mes petit chou d'amour !**


	5. Rendez-vous à Alabasta

Salut, tout d'abord je vous salue et vous remercie d'être là.

Ma CHÈRE, ma GRANDE et très BAVARDE **Comalie**, je te remercie de m'être si fidèle. Enfin pour rectifier un point, le grand père de Christie n'est pas d'Ohara, il y a vécu quelques années seulement. Je suis désolé si c'est mal expliquer. Et surtout ne t'en fait pas si tes review son des romans, je les lis quand même après tout j'aime la lecture et je le fait partager en écrivant cette fiction, (même si ce n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre). Je te remercie pour mes dessins, je me suis donné du mal. je vais essayer d'en ajouter au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance histoire d'avoir un visuel. Pour la fleur arc-en-ciel j'ai d'abord penser que c'était t_oo much_ et j'ai voulu l'enlever, mais j'avais la flemme de chercher le nom d'une fleur alors je l'ai laisser comme ça...C'est amusant avec toi je deviendrais presque une vrai pipelette, mais je ne m'en plains pas au contraire c'est un plaisir que de parler avec toi.

OH et j'allais oublié, la petite menace (si on peut dire qu'il s'agisse d'une menace) c'était seulement parce que j'était COMPLÈTEMENT clamsé, mon m'avais fait chier toute la journée et j'était à cran (j'était prête à mordre le premier qui m'approchait c'est pour dire) alors si cela vous a gêner, je m'excuse auprès de vous et implore votre pardon et pour cela je vous envoie mille et un bisous.

Dans ce chapitre, je doit avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose qui fasse avancer l'histoire. En faite il s'agit plutôt d'une sorte de pause dans les recherche de notre duo de pirate. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite la suite reprendra bien assez vite, mais en attendant apprécier le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous à Alabasta.**

Plusieurs semaines s'était écouler depuis le départ d'Ace et Christie. Tous deux avaient choisis de poursuivre Marshall D Teach, qui s'était rendu coupable du pire crime qu'un membre d'équipage puisse oser faire…il avait tué l'un de ses camarades. C'était dans le but de le venger que les deux pirates avaient décidé de quitter le Mobydick, bien que Barbe Blanche et les autres membres de l'équipage ait tenté de les retenir.  
Leur poursuite, les avaient déjà fait traverser bien des pays, comme Drum qui avais été mis à sac par Barbe Noires, le nom sous lequel se présentait Teach. Mais comme souvent, Teach n'était plus là.  
Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 1 semaine que Ace et Christie était dans le royaume d'Alabasta. Ils y étaient venus car ils avaient entendu des rumeurs comme quoi on aurais vue Barbe Noire trainer dans les environs, c'est donc afin de s'en assurer qu'ils avaient décidé de venir voir ce qu'il en était. Mais pour l'heure, les deux pirates avaient tout autre chose en tête.

- **Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il va venir ici**. Demanda d'un air las, Christie.  
- **Évidement que je suis sûr !** Répondit pour la énième fois Ace. **On a dû lui faire part de mon message à Drum. Il va venir, je peux même te dire qu'il n'est pas loin.  
**- **Comment tu sais ça ?  
****- Instinct fraternel !  
****- Tu parles**…**bon très bien comme tu voudras, va en centre-ville**, **moi je vais voir du côté du marché.** Parle moins fort. **Et j'e profiterais pour faire quelque achats en chemin.  
**- **Ça marche. Si tu le trouve appelle-moi avec cet escargot-phone. Bon je file** !

Il lui lança un escargot phone et partis en courant vers le centre-ville. Christie avait déjà fouillé tout le port à la recherche d'un navire qui pourrais correspondre à celui dont Ace lui avais parlé, mais aucun n'approchait ne serait-ce qu'un iota de sa description. En même temps si son frère, car s'était bien son frère qu'il cherchait, n'était pas idiot il n'amarrerait pas son navire en ville.  
Elle décida donc d'allé voir au marcher, avec un peu de chance elle finirait par lui tomber dessus. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du marché sans rien trouver. Elle soupira et commença à s'énerver.

**- Bon sang si on m'avait dit que se serais aussi compliquer de trouver quelqu'un…même les tombeaux perdus ne sont pas aussi compliquer à trouver…je pourrais faire un repérage depuis les airs, je trouverais surement quelque chose.**

Christie allais se cacher dans une ruelle pour pouvoir se transformer en dragon sans attirer l'attention et survoler la ville, mais elle passa devant un stand qui vendait de formidable chapeau.

- **Tiens, mais c'est jolie tout plein ça** ! dit-elle en s'approchant du stand. **Des chapeaux, des jolis chapeaux !  
****- Ce sont de magnifique ouvrage Mlle**. Intervins le vendeur. **Fait en peau de banana-croco**, **ils sont extrêmement solides et servent aussi bien pour les fortes chaleurs que pour les températures polaires. Et leur finition leur donne une solidité à toute épreuve, même une balle de fusil n'en viendrais pas à bout. Nous en avons dans différente couleurs, et aussi différent model.  
****- C'est génial, vous permettez que je les essaye ?  
****- Je vous en prie Mlle. Tenez j'ai un miroir pour vous.**

Après avoir perdus son dernier chapeau dans ses conditions déplorable, Christie se décida à acheter un nouveau chapeau. Elle en essaya plusieurs mais se décida finalement pour un chapeau style cowboy en peau de banana croco de couleur noir.

- **Si vous le désirer Mlle, je disposer aussi d'un ensemble de ceinture également en banana croco**. Insista une nouvelle fois le vendeur tout souriant. **Nous avons aussi plusieurs accessoires divers et des chaussures.  
****- Je peux voir vos ceintures ? La mienne commençait tout juste à rendre l'âme.**

En plus de son nouveau chapeau, Christie acheta une ceinture qui comportait quelque petite pochette et une boucle spéciale pour y accrocher son sabre. Elle prit en plus deux paire de lunette de soleil, l'une des deux paire fut ranger dans son sac et l'autre vint se loger sur le bout de son nez.  
C'est alors toute fier d'elle et de ses achats que Christie s'éloigna du stand après avoir payé le vendeur et se pavana en ville avec ses nouveaux atouts. Un peu plus loin, elle tomba sous le charme d'un nécessaire pour nettoyer son sabre et encore plus loin elle tomba sur un stand de pomme, son fruit préférer. Ne pouvant pas résister à l'appelle des pommes elle en acheta une bonne dizaine qu'elle fourra dans un sac. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour s'en aller, un jeune homme coiffer d'un chapeau de paille lui passa juste sous le nez et manqua de peu de la faire tomber.

- **VITE, VITE, VITE**…se répétait le jeune homme.

Elle allait lui crier de faire attention, mais un autre homme, plus grand et portant un manteau blanc ou était accrocher un nombre important de cigare, passa lui aussi sous son nez.

- **REVIENS ICI CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !** Cris cette fois l'homme en blanc.  
- **Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?** se demanda Christie en rangeant ses pommes dans son sac à doc.  
- **LUFFY ATTEND MOI** ! Cria une autre voix encore.  
- **Ace ?!** Le reconnus Christie. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
**- **Christie, là-bas, c'est lui…c'est Luffy on doit le rattraper** !

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Ace lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à sa suite. Ace lui expliqua qu'il tentait de rattraper son frère qui s'était attiré les foudres du colonel Smoker qui le suivait lui aussi.  
Luffy traversa toute la ville en courant avec Smoker aux trousses, dans sa course il retrouva ses coéquipiers vers qui il se dirigea attirant par la même occasion, le colonel Smoker et ses troupes.  
Smoker qui avais la voie dégager arma son point de fumé et tira sur Luffy, mais en pleine course son point fut stoppé par une boule de feu. Ace arriva juste à temps avec Christie pour stopper Smoker.

- **Encore toi** ! Cracha avec colère Smoker à l'intention d'Ace.  
**- Tu n'iras pas plus loin. Tu es peut être le fumée…mais moi je suis le feu aucun de nos pouvoir ne peux l'emporter sur l'autre tu ferais mieux de te rendre à l'évidence.** Annonça Ace avec une certaine arrogance dans la voix.  
- **C'est toi Ace ?!** demanda Luffy qui venait de remarquer la présence de son frère ainée.  
- **Tu n'as vraiment pas changé…hein Luffy. **Souris Ace.** Bon on n'a pas le temps de discuter maintenant il faut que vous filiez au plus vite, ne vous en fait pas pour nous on vous rejoint plus tard, sauvez-vous vite !**

Luffy et ses compagnons prirent alors la fuite pendant qu'Ace et Christie faisaient obstacle aux marines. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ace, protégeait Luffy, Smoker lui en demanda la raison. Il apprit alors que Portgas D Ace et Monkey D Luffy étaient des frères. Bien que cela le surpris, il ne le fut que plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua qui se tenait près d'Ace.

- **Christie Walker, l'archéologue écarlate. Ta tête est mise à prix pour 115.000.000 de berrys**. Raconta Smoker en expirant une grande bouffée de fumée blanche. **Tu es la fille de Clow Walker l'ancien archéologue, aujourd'hui mort**.  
- **Je vois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de faire les présentations**. Ironisa Christie.  
- **Tu es une criminelle, au même titre que tous ses pirates qui sillonnent les mers**…**au même titre que ton père. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le gouvernement tiens tant que ça à te capturer vivante. Que caches-tu vraiment, Walker ?  
****- Ce n'est surement pas à moi de te répondre.  
**- **Peut importe…écartez-vous ou je ne réponds plus de rien**.  
- **N'y compte pas trop**. Souris à pleine dents Ace. **Christie reste en arrière**.

Utilisant ses pouvoirs, Ace crée un gigantesque mur de flamme qui s'élargit pour prendre toute la place de la rue ou ils se trouvaient actuellement. N'ayant d'autre choix pour passer, le colonel Smoker se lança dans un combat contre Ace. Étant donné que Ace lui avais demandé de rester en arrière, Christie se contenta de regarder leur petite bagarre, les bras croisées sous sa petite poitrine. Puis jugeant avoir fait perdre suffisamment de temps à la marine pour que Luffy et son équipage puissent s'enfuir, Christie pris sa forme de dragon, attrapa Ace et s'envola au-dessus de la ville.

- **Alors comme ça c'est lui ton frère** ?! demanda Christie en survolant toujours la ville. **Je me disais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose, quand il m'es passé sous le nez**.  
- **C'est bien mon frère, en effet. Une vrai tête de mule, un idiot et un aimant à problème…mais c'est mon frère quand même. Il doit être sur son navire maintenant, essaye de voir si tu peux le retrouver.  
****- Je l'ai déjà retrouvé…et il n'est pas sur son navire**.

Christie se posa sur le toit d'une maison et repris sa forme humaine. Elle montra alors un point plus bas. Ace s'approcha pour regarder et repéra au pied du mur, dans une ruelle, Luffy. Il était assis les bras croisé sur un tonneau la tête penché sur le côté comme s'il était en train de réfléchir.  
Soupirant face à la bêtise de son frère, Ace sauta du toit suivis par Christie. Il la présenta à Luffy, puis après quelque échange de paroles ils repartirent vers les quais ou le navire de Luffy devaient les attendre. Il retrouva son navire au loin et sans même se retourner il lança son bras tel un lasso et atterrit sur le navire oubliant une petite chose.

- **Dis-moi, ton frère il a quoi dans le crane** ?! demanda Christie en croisant les bras et en jetant un regard à Ace.** Il vient de nous planter là.  
****- Bah c'est Luffy, il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir la lune**.  
**- Il aurait pu au moins nous attendre.**

Ace sauta sur son Striker et Christie pris sa forme hybride pour rejoindre le navire de Luffy. Après être monté à bord, Luffy présenta son équipage à son frère. Ces dernier ne manquèrent pas de faire des critiques, disant qu'il trouvait ça étrange que Ace et Luffy, pourtant très différent caractériellement, soit frère.

- **Alors tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient drôle. **Se fendit la poire Luffy.  
- **Ils se payent ta tête et tu trouves ça drôle ? **Fit la remarque Christie.  
**- Je suis dans un rêve ! **Hurla Sanji en mode love des cœurs dans les yeux.** Moi c'est Sanji pour te servir ma douce amie.  
**-** Hep là doucement Casanova ! **Recule d'un pas Christie.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, une flotte de plusieurs navires de Baroque Works leur barra la route. Tout souriant, Ace se proposa de s'en occuper, il sauta à bord de son petit navire et s'éloigna sous les yeux curieux de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Christie elle, soupira car elle savait déjà comment cela allais finir. Elle savait qu'Ace aimais se donner en spectacle et surement plus devant son frère.  
D'un seul coup de poing ardent il réduisit à néant les 4 navires qui composaient la flotte, puis retourna sur le navire de Luffy fiers de lui. Ce dernier admiratif l'applaudis et le félicita en lui posant pleins de question sur ses pouvoirs.  
Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'installèrent sur le pont du Merry, et prirent chacun une coupe et buvaient joyeusement.

**- A l'entré d'Ace et Christie dans l'équipage.** Porta un toast Usopp, suivis par Chopper et Luffy.  
- **Hey qui vous a dit qu'on restait avec vous** ?! leur demanda Ace.  
- **Pas la peine, ils ne t'écoutent pas**. Le prévint Christie tout aussi blasé.  
- **Aller, restez avec nous**. Supplia Luffy. **On va bien s'amuser**.  
- **On ne peut pas. On est à la poursuite d'un type, un certain Barbe Noire.  
****- C'est un terrible pirate, il a attaqué le royaume de Drum récemment**. Raconta Vivi.

Ace raconta quel de quel crime Barbe Noire s'était rendu coupable et que lui et Christie l'avais pourchassé afin de lui faire payer. Il raconta qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Barbe Noire serais dans les parages. Ace et Christie se rendirent alors compte qu'ils voyageaient vers le même endroit que Luffy et sa bande. Ils décidèrent donc de faire le voyage ensemble. Le navire fit donc voile vers Elumar, la ville verte. Ace s'installa dans la cuisine avec Sanji, Luffy et Usopp. Christie se trouvait avec Nami. Alors qu'elles parlaient de leur passion communes qui était les trésors, Vivi demanda à ce que le navire s'arrête un moment pour faire parvenir un message à son père le roi.

- **Je savais que l'un des 7 grand corsaire rodait dans les parages mais de là à ce qu'il veule s'emparé d'un pays franchement ça ne semble pas sérieux. Les pirates sont pas du genre à jeter l'ancre ça doit être pareil pour ce Crocodile, si vous voulez mon avis il n'est pas près de devenir roi. **Fit remarquer Ace.

Christie resta silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait elle aussi sur les raisons qui faisaient que Crocodile décide de venir dans ce pays et de provoquer une guerre civile. Ace avais raison, Crocodile ne pouvais pas vouloir du trône, il était pirate pas roi. Elle se demanda alors si la raison de tout ce remue-méninge n'était pas due à la présence du ponéglyphe qui se trouvait quelque part sous la ville royale du royaume d'Alabasta. Elle en connaissait l'emplacement car son père en parlait dans ses recherches. Ce dernier en avait étudié pendant quelques années avant de porter son intérêt d'archéologue sur tout autre chose.  
Plus tard ils arrivèrent à une crique recouverte de rocher. Le navire y jeta l'ancre. Mais au moment de mettre pied à terre, une étrange créature, sorte de mélange entre une tortue et un phoque sortit de l'eau et les défia de venir se battre, c'était un Kung-fu Dugong. Pensant que cela serait tâche facile, Usopp se lança tête baisser et se fit mettre KO en moins de 2 secondes. Luffy de son coté en mi 1 Ko, celui-ci étant battu devint le disciple de Luffy, tel était leur coutume. N'écoutant pas ce qu'on lui disait Luffy continua et fit de toute la meute des Dugongs son escorte de combattants.  
Après des adieux déchirant la troupe des pirates repris son chemin pour pénétrer dans Elumar, la ville verte…du moins c'est le nom qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était autrefois habitée. Aujourd'hui la chaleur désertique et la sécheresse avait contraint les habitants à quitter la ville qui n'était plus que poussières et ruine. Vivi leur expliqua que s'était dans le but de sauver son pays de la sècheresse que provoquait Crocodile afin d'engendre la guerre civile.  
Animé par une rage contre le grand corsaire Crocodile, Luffy repris sa marche d'un pas décidé à travers le désert. Mais au bout de quelques heures de marche dans le désert, Luffy perdit quelque peu son entrain. Il ne cessait de se plaindre, de la chaleur, de sa fatigue, de sa soif et de sa faim. Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Nami en rogne. Provoquant par la suite une bagarre pour quelque goutte d'eau.  
Lorsqu'enfin la nuit tomba, la température tomba avec elle, et avoisina les 0°C.

- **Que se passe-t-il, il fait tellement chaud en journée pourtant** ? demanda grelotante Nami à Vivi.  
- **La journée la température est très élever car rien ne fait obstacle à la chaleur, dans la nuit la température peut descendre en dessous de 0°C.**

Chopper lui, trouvait cette chute de température idéale, avec sa fourrure il était celui qui se portait le mieux de tous. Luffy, Zoro et Usopp se mirent près de lui pour se tenir chauds. Christie assise un peu plus loin que les autres souriaient face aux bêtises de cet étrange équipage, Ace vint alors s'installer près d'elle.

- **Tu dois être contente, le ciel est dégager il n'y a pas un seul nuage qui blogue la vue de la voute céleste.  
****- C'est vrai**. Souris Christie en regardant le ciel.  
**- Cet amis dont tu as parlé l'autre jour… comment est-il et ou est-il aujourd'hui…il n'est pas…  
****- Non, il est bien vivant. Il s'appelle Reiji, c'est un grand passionner d'histoire et un être avide d'aventure. Lorsqu'il a appris que mon père était archéologue, il a tout fait pour que mon père accepte de le prendre comme disciple. Il voulait tout savoir du monde…**Christie marqua un légère pose, un voile de tristesse se posa alors sur son visage. **A la mort de mon père, i ans…on s'est séparer, préférant partir chacun de notre côté...puis on s'ait finalement perdu de vue, je n'ai aujourd'hui plus de nouvelle de lui.  
**- **Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais…comment peut tu savoir qu'il est encore vivant, si tu n'as pas de nouvelle de lui** ?  
- **Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer…tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est vivant**.  
- **Dans ce cas ne t'en fait pas je suis sûr que tu le reverras un jour.  
****- …Surement.**

Ils finirent par tous s'endormir chacun dans leur coin, ou resserrer les uns au autre.  
Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par le vent qui s'était soudainement levé, soufflant le camp qui avait été mis en place et recouvrant tout le monde d'une grande quantité de sable. La tempête passa rapidement et tout le monde immergea peu à peu de sous le sable. Usopp qui s'était remis sur pied tentait de faire sortir Luffy qui avait été planté la tête la première dans le sable.

- **Où est Nami Chérie ? Et Christie Chérie ? **S'inquiéta Sanji en regardant partout autour de lui, et en commençant à creuser dans le sable.  
**- Et Chopper ! **Ajouta tout aussi paniquer Vivi.

Alors que Sanji tentait de retrouver les disparue à quelque mètres de lui une énorme bosse de sable s'éleva et s'ouvrir pour révéler Nami, Chopper et Christie. Christie avait recouvert Chopper et Nami de ses ailes pour les protéger de la tempête.

- **Et bien qu'elle tempête **! Lâcha Christie en se débarrassant du sable dans ses cheveux.  
- **NAMI CHÉRIE ! CHRISTIE CHÉRIE ! **Pleura Sanji en se jetant aux pieds des deux femmes.  
- **C'est quoi ses ailes ?! Un fruit du démon ? **demanda Zoro en désignant les ailes que Christie avait encore dans le dos.  
-** Oh ça. J'ai mangé le fruit du dragon, c'est un fruit de type zoan mythologique.  
**-** TROP COOL ! Je veux voir ! **Sauta Luffy en tapant dans ses mains, tout en tournant autour de Christie.

Ils reprirent leurs chemins vers Yuba. Après avoir saoulé Christie pour qu'elle se transforme en dragon et s'être pris un coup sur la tête de la part de son frère, Luffy réclama à manger. Mais Sanji répéta que c'était Vivi qui décidait quand ils s'arrêteraient pour manger. Il s'approcha alors de Vivi, qui lui dit à son tour qu'ils s'arrêteraient aux prochains rochers. Après avoir perdu à un jeu, Luffy se retrouva à porter les sacs de tout le monde. Et pas seulement les sacs. Christie s'était elle aussi confortablement installé sur la pile de bagage que trainait sur un chariot Luffy et lisait un livre et gribouillait de temps en temps dans un carnet.

- **Tu l'as mangé quand ce fruit du démon** ? La questionna Luffy.  
- **Il y a longtemps, quand j'étais petite. C'est mon père qui un jour me l'a ramené, il voulait l'étudiez mais je l'ai mangé en pensant que c'était un fruit ordinaire et tous de suite après j'ai pris la forme d'un dragon. Il a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il m'a vu recouverte d'écaille. **Répondit Christie le nez toujours fourré dans son bouquin.  
-** AHAHA ! C'est trop drôle !  
**-** Je te rappelle Luffy qu'il t'est arrivé la même chose. **remarqua Nami.  
- **Je vois des rochers droits devant ! **Fit remarquer Usopp au travers de ses jumelles.  
**- À TABLE !**

Sans vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, comme à son habitude, Luffy fit un sprint vers les rochers que montrait Usopp, emportant avec lui, les bagages et Christie installer dessus. Ils arrivèrent dans les rochers en moins de deux. Devant eux se manifestait un bien étrange phénomène. Des oiseaux étaient éparpillés partout au sol, à moitié mort. Luffy se précipita sur eux. Puis il fit demi-tour pour aller cherché Chopper. Christie resta seul à examiner les oiseaux laissant de côté les bagages. Luffy retrouva Chopper et lui demanda de venir au plus vite pour soigner ses oiseaux. Vivi fut alors choqué. Elle savait ce que c'était. Ils retournèrent à l'endroit mais c'était désert et les provisions avaient été volées. Et ils retrouvèrent Christie légèrement gêné, les mains dans les poches.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, ces oiseaux semblaient si faible, puis d'un coup ils se sont levés et ont disparue derrière un rocher tout comme nos sacs. **Fit Christie en se tortillant les doigts, confuse.  
**- Ses oiseaux sont des voleurs du désert, ils roulent les voyageurs pour prendre leurs provisions. **Raconta Vivi.  
- **Pas grave, on ne t'en veut pas Christie chéris. **Lui sourit amoureusement Sanji, puis avec un air sévère se tourna vers Luffy.** Il y avait dans ces sacs de quoi tenir 3 jours ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant les mains vide en plein milieu du désert ?!  
**- **HEY ATTENDEZ !  
****- Que se passe-t-il Christie chéris ?!  
****- Mon carnet ?!  
****- Celui de ton père ? **demanda Ace.  
- **Oui, il a disparu ! Ces piafs me l'on voler !  
****- Ce n'est pas si grave !  
****- Tu plaisante ! **dit Christie en attrapant Ace par le col de sa cape. **Il y a dans ce carnet des informations de la plus haute importante, si quelqu'un venait à tomber dessus dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se produire.  
****- Mais il est encoder, non !  
****- Ce qui est encoder c'est ce que mon père à écris les notes que je prends ne sont pas aussi bien encoder !**

Alors qu'ils se disputaient les oiseaux voleurs de nourritures montrèrent le bout de leurs becs pour se payer la tête des pirates qu'ils venaient de piller. Vexé Luffy et Christie partirent à leur poursuite dans le désert.

- **REVENEZ SALE VOLATILE ! JE NE VAIS PAS ME LAISSER INSULTER PAR DES PIAFS SANS CERVELLE ! **Hurla folle de rage Christie.

Elle se transforma en dragon aux écailles violettes étincelantes sous le soleil et galopa à leur poursuite, Luffy étira ses bras pour atterrir sur son dos en rigolant. Les oiseaux effrayés s'envolèrent alors, Christie ouvris donc ses ailes et s'élança à leur poursuite dans les airs. Elle repéra l'oiseau qui avait son carnet et lui fonça dessus. Mais à quelques mètres de l'oiseau une plante carnivore sortit sa tête du sable et attrapa alors le dit oiseau.  
Christie surprise, freina dans les airs afin d'éviter la gueule béante de la plante, mais Luffy fut projeter en avant suite à son arrêt brusque. Il tomba alors dans la gueule ouverte de la plante qui s'en retourna dans le sable. Christie plongea alors à la suite de la plante et s'enfonça dans le sable. Quelque minute plus tard, la plante carnivore fut éjectée du sable, suivie par Christie qui tenait Luffy dans sa gueule, elle le lâcha sur le sable avant de reprendre sa forme humaine et d'essuyer le carnet qu'elle avait récupéré.  
Dans les rochers les autres se demandaient ce qu'était devenue Luffy et Christie, mais un cri les interpella. Luffy les appelait. Mais en regardant de plus près, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils chevauchaient un chameau et un gigantesque lézard les suivait avec la ferme intention de les manger tout crus. Zoro, Sanji et Luffy mirent à eu trois le lézard KO. Devant ce spectacle Usopp et les autres eurent pitié de la pauvre créature qui venait de se faire sauvagement massacré. Avec le lézard géant ils firent une pause et mangèrent à leur faim, puis se préparèrent à repartir.  
Le jour suivant, ils apprirent que Yuba n'était plus très loin, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à traverser le domaine rocheux d'où s'élevait des rocher de plus de 10mètre de haut. Ce midi-là, Luffy piqua ce qui semblait être une crise de folie, il racontait avoir vue un morceau de viande s'échapper tout seul et partis à sa poursuite.  
En réalité il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était l'œuvre de 2 jeunes frères affamés. Après avoir attrapé le morceau de viande, ils s'étaient cachés dans un coin, mais ils furent rapidement retrouver par Ace et les autres.  
Puis l'aîné des frères demanda à Ace un service, retrouver un homme. Ace pris la photo et l'examina et la tendit à Christie. Les garçons leurs dirent qu'il s'agissait d'un chasseur de prime du nom de scorpion. Christie tilta alors et dit que c'est l'homme qu'elle et Ace recherchaient, car il aurait battu Barbe Noir lors d'un combat. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Scorpion fit son apparition à dos d'autruche, accompagner par Luffy qu'il l'avait croisé en chemin. Scorpions voulais en réalité se mesurer à Ace et prouver qu'il était fort. Mais après un bref combat contre Ace, il perdit.

- **C'est bien ce qui me semblait**. Dit Ace. **Tu n'as pas battue Barbe Noire, tu pensais que je montrerai si tu l'affirmais à tout vas**.  
- **Ça à bien fonctionner puisque tu es là**. Scorpion se releva et pointa son arme sur Ace qui sourit.  
- **PAPA** ! Hurlèrent les deux garçons en se dirigeant vers Scorpions.

Tous furent alors surpris, Scorpion lui-même. Les 2 jeunes garçons coururent vers leur père pour le résonner et le faire arrêter. Reconnaissant sa défaite, Scorpion laissa finalement tomber l'idée de battre Ace. Et après quelques larmes de joie Scorpion retourna chez lui avec ses fils. Puis vint au tour d'Ace et Christie de quitter Luffy et les autres.

- **Alors vous vous en aller ?** demanda tristement Chopper à Ace et Christie.  
**- Ouais on n'a plus aucune raison de resté dans ce pays, puisque Barbe Noir n'est pas à Alabasta.  
****- Et on peut savoir ou vous allez ? **Les interrogea Sanji, une nouvelle cigarette à la bouche.  
- **Scorpion m'a dit qu'on l'aurait aperçu à l'ouest alors on y va, d'ailleurs il est temps pour nous de partir. Luffy…**Lui lance un bout de papier**…Je veux que tu gardes ça, d'accord, ne t'en sépare pas…Faut me comprendre aussi, avec un petit frère pareil je me fais pas mal de souci. Je sais qu'il a le don de vous mettre dans la panade mais je compte sur vous pour prendre bien soin de lui…Luffy, la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra se sera dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie.  
**- **En attendant, deviens un fier pirate. **Ajouta simplement Christie.  
- **Ouais.  
**- **J'ai été contente de te rencontrer Luffy, vous tous, ça a été amusant.** Souris sincèrement Christie.

Au loin, on entendit Scorpion et ses deux fils leur dire au revoir, tous se retournèrent vers eux et en se retournant vers Ace et Christie, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus là. L'équipage au chapeau de paille repris dons sa route au travers le désert afin de sauver le royaume d'Alabasta du l'infâme Crocodile.

* * *

ET VOILA!

Comme je l'ai dit en haut de cette page, c'est un chapitre 'pause'. il ne se passe pas grand chose en plus, mais on apprend tout de fois certaine petite choses qui l'air de rien on leur importance...serez vous trouver lesquelles ?!

Enfin n'hésiter pas à me laisser une petite review, j'en serais ravie et en échange je vous ferais pleins de bisou...et qui sais peut être qu'Ace voudra lui aussi vous faire des bisous.

Aller à plus mes petits chou et à Mardi prochain pour une prochaine aventure !


	6. Dragon, feu et ténèbre

Et nous revoilà pour un 6ème chapitre.  
Cette fois après la pause du chapitre 5, on redémarre en fanfare. Ce chapitre marque le début d'une série de chapitre assez mouvementé et aux combats épic. J'espère que cela vous plaira, donc attacher vos ceintures c'est parti !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dragon, feu et ténèbres.**

Cela faisait maintenant, 3 mois que Ace et Christie avais quitté l'équipage du Chapeau de paille à Alabasta. Ils continuaient toujours de suivre Barbe Noire à la trace dans le but de faire payer ce qu'il avait fait, dans le but de venger la mort de Thatch.  
Naviguant les courants marins, Christie ne pouvant s'empêcher de se morfondre en repensant à Thatch. Ne voulant pas montrer ce petit moment de faiblesse, elle se cacha derrière les larges pages du journal du matin, tandis qu'Ace était allongé, son chapeau qui lui couvrait les yeux afin de faire une sieste sans être déranger par le soleil qui tapait dans le ciel.  
En parcourant le journal Christie y fit une annonce qui l'a fit sourire.

- **On dirait que ton frère n'a pas chômé ses dernier mois**. **On ne cesse de parler de lui dans le journal**.  
- **Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ?** demanda Ace, toujours cacher sous son chapeau.  
- **Sa prime est montée jusqu'à 300.000.000 de berrys, il t'a battue sur ce point.  
****- T'inquiète, ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ma prime face elle aussi une monté en flèche**. Se vanta Ace, toujours sous son chapeau. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ?  
****- Il aurait provoqué ouvertement le gouvernement en attaquants, lui et son équipage, le tribunal d'Eniès Lobby…il se rend au moins compte de ce qu'il fait ? Il a maintenant le monde à dos.  
****- Il a surement fait ça pour une bonne raison. Luffy n'est pas du genre à vouloir provoquer les autres, surtout le gouvernement mondial. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il devait avoir une excellente raison.**

Ace devait avoir raison c'était son frère après tout il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Christie repris alors la lecture de son journal, avec quelque part dans sa tête une penser pour le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille.  
Lorsqu'elle releva le nez du journal, quelques temps plus tard elle repéra une masse sombre à l'horizon. Elle se redressa et sortis ses jumelles de son sac. Elle se retourna vers Ace qui ronflait sous son chapeau orange surmonter des deux smiley.

- **Ace réveille-toi !** Secoue l'endormi qui continue de ronfler. **Mais réveille-toi bon sang**.  
- **Z.Z.Z**.  
- **ACE** ! Hurle dans ses oreilles, ce qui le réveille en sursaut.  
- **Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe, on est attaqué ?!  
****- Pas du tout…on arrive sur l'île.  
****- C'est tout ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de crier pour ça, tu aurais pu me réveiller plus gentiment.**

Christie grogna en serra les dents pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les insultes qui lui brulaient la langue. Pendant ce temps Ace réactiva le moteur du Striker en usant de son pouvoir pyrogène. Le petit navire alimenter par les flammes glissa rapidement sur la surface de l'eau et atteint l'île en quelques minutes.  
Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied à terre, seule la destruction et la peur les accueillirent. Ce qui avait été un jour une belle et grande ville portuaire n'était plus qu'aujourd'hui un amas de bois, de pierre et de cendre qui brulaient ici et là dans les flammes encore présente. Les habitants qui n'étaient pas blessés, faisaient leur possible pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce désordre. Ace et Christie s'avancèrent vers la rue principale, lorsqu'un des villageois les repéra.

- **DES PIRATES** ! Cria-t-il en montrant Ace et Christie.

Dès lors, une foule de gens se précipitèrent au dehors avec toute sorte d'armes en mains qu'ils pointèrent en directions des deux pirates dans le but de les repousser. Christie tenta de parler avec les villageois, mais surement parce qu'il était aussi mort de peur, l'un des hommes lui lança le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait en main. Christie le rattrapa à quelque centimètre de son visage, puis elle se tourna vers le lanceur avec un regard noir.

- **Laisse-moi faire**. Soupira Ace en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Christie. **Nous ne sommes pas venues piller votre village, c'est la vérité**. **Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal**. **Nous cherchons Barbe Noire** !

Après avoir parlé, et rassurer les villageois sur leur véritable but, Ace et Christie apprirent que Barbe Noire se dirigeait vers l'autre ville présente sur l'île.  
Christie se transforma en dragon et fit signe à Ace de monter sur son dos et d'un puissant battement d'aile décolla de plusieurs mètre dans les airs. Lorsque Christie repéra la ville, elle fit une descente en piquer. Surpris Ace resserra ses genoux sur les flancs de Christie et s'accrocha à son cou. Il regarda au sol et repéra la ville à moitié détruite et complètement déserte de ses habitants. Il repéra alors dans une rue Teach et son équipage en train de quitter eux aussi la ville les bras chargé de sac contenait leur butin. Christie se posa sur le toit d'une maison devant laquelle Teach passa.

**- Pas si vite Teach.**

L'appeler leva alors les yeux et repéra Ace sur le toit auprès de Christie. Il sourit à son ancien commandant avant de lui proposer de rejoindre son équipage. Christie fronça les sourcils et fléchit les genoux près au combat, mais Ace ne bougea pas et afficha même un sourire moqueur.

**- L'ère de Barbe blanche est révolue, dans peu de temps je serais devenu le roi des pirates. J'ai un plan bien précis sur la façon d'agir. Pour commencer on doit battre Luffy au chapeau de paille, tu le connais ?  
****- …Oui et c'est une raison supplémentaire pour que je t'arrête…c'est mon petit frère.**

Teach venait de comprendre qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Derrière Ace, Christie, sous sa forme hybride, commença à déployer ses ailes dans son dos et posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

**- Alors tu comprendras bien que rejoindre ton équipage est hors de question.**

Au moment où Ace finissait sa phrase, l'un des hommes de Barbe Noire avais armé son fusil et avait tiré sur Ace. Heureusement pour lui, il avait mangé un fruit du démon de type logia, la balle ne fit que le traverser ne laissant qu'un trou qui se referma dans les flammes.  
Ace releva alors la tête pour regarde le tireur avec un rictus terrifiant.

**- On manque sacrément de bonne manière pas chez vous…FIRE GUN !**

En réponse, Ace tira des tirs de feu. Puis un nouveau pirate se présenta, il s'agissait de Burgess qui avaient délogé une maison de son emplacement pour l'écraser sur Ace. Christie se tourna vers lui, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et souffla une puissante flamme rouge et jaune qui détruit la maison qui finit en un tas de morceau de bois noircit qui retombait au sol. Barbe Noire hurla sur ses hommes, leur demandant de s'écarter car il les jugeait incapable de vaincre Ace et Christie réunis.  
Profitant du fait qu'il avait le dos tourné, Ace utilisa son point ardent sur Teach qui fut emporté par une vague de flamme.  
Tandis que Teach se battait avec les flammes, dans le but de les éteindre, Ace et Christie quittèrent le toit pour se rapprocher de lui.

- **J'ai compris…vous voulez me tuer**. Ricana Teach en se relevant après avoir éteint les flammes. **Parce que j'ai assassiné Thatch**.

À l'évocation de Thatch, Christie fronça les yeux dont la pupille de contracta pour ne former qu'un trait noir sur le fond violet de ses yeux. Ace se contenta de rester droit les yeux fixant avec hargne Teach. Si un regard pouvais tuer, l'homme qu'on appelait Barbe Noire serais déjà mort.

- **Il avait trouvé le fruit du démon que j'avais toujours voulu. J'ai mémorisé tous les fruits du démon de l'encyclopédie et j'ai choisi celui-là, avant de déchiré la page.  
****- Alors j'avais raison, la page manquante du livre c'était bien toi**.  
**- Je suis resté plus de 10 ans sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, pour avoir une chance de le trouver. J'aurais renoncé si la chance n'avait pas tourné, mais le fruit est tombé dans les mains d'un ami.  
****- Alors tu as assassiné Thatch juste pour ça…pour le lui voler.  
****- Ce pouvoir est venu à moi il m'a choisi. Grace à lui je suis devenu l'homme le plus puissant du monde…regardez.**

Barbe Noire leur fit alors l'honneur d'une démonstration. De son corps une épaisse fumée noire apparues, puis suivants les mouvements de ses mains, la fumée se répandit sur toute la surface du sol et envahit toute la ville créant un cercle autour de Christie et Ace.  
Alors que le sol était recouvert de la fumée tout fut attiré dans celle-ci, les charrettes, les tonneaux, et même les bâtiments, tout fut aspirer comme dans un trou noir. Il ne resta bientôt plus rien, rien d'autre que le sol de terre.  
Puis une fois encore Teach leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête, un nouveau trou noir apparue mais cette fois tout ce qui avais été aspiré précédemment fut rejeter tout autour de lui. La ville retomba de ce trou noir en un tas de bois déchiqueté et écraser, le tout retomba autour des trois pirates formant à ce qui pourrais ressembler à une arène de combat.

- **Voilà mon pouvoir**. Rit grassement Barbe Noire. **Ça t'embouche un coin ?!...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Barbe noire regarda autour de lui, de petite sphère brillante l'avait encerclé et tournoyait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle venait d'Ace il était déjà trop tard, les petite sphère se mirent à briller plus fortement et explosèrent dans un déluge de flamme brulante. Teach tomba à nouveau au sol en gigotant dans tout le sens pour éteindre les flammes qui lui brulaient le corps.

- **Je dois admettre que ton fruit est plutôt puissant**. Affirma Ace. **Mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est qu'avec un pouvoir pareil tu n'es pas réussi à esquiver cette attaque.  
**- **Je croyais pourtant l'avoir dit**…répondit Teach en se redressant. **Les ténèbres attirent tous à eux, je suis incapable d'esquiver une attaque contrairement à vous.  
**- **Et bien voilà qui est bon à savoir**. Dit Christie en faisant craquer ses articulations.  
**- Mon corps est contraint d'encaisser des coups, mais heureusement il existe une contrepartie à cet inconvénient.**

Il tendit sa main face à lui et une fumer noir la recouvrit. Dès lors Ace et Christie se sentirent comme attirer vers lui. Christie enfonça ses griffes dans le sol pour ne pas bouger mais ne réussit qu'à ralentir sa course, Ace lui fut directement attirer vers Barbe Noire étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retenir. Lorsqu'enfin Teach attrapa Ace par l'épaule, il étira son sourire. Et devant la mine surprise d'Ace, il lui décocha un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoya valsé contre le mur.

- **ACE** ! Cria Christie.

Elle fonça sur Teach, sortant son sabre de son fourreau rouge. Elle lui tomba dessus et planta profondément les griffes de ses pattes arrière dans la peau des épaules de Teach qui hurla de douleur. Elle leva son sabre prêt à le décapiter d'un coup bien placé.

- **NON ! CHRISTIE RESTE PAS LA** ! lui cria Ace en se redressant.

Avant qu'elle ne frappe, Barbe noire referma sa poigne sur la cheville de Christie qui l'instant suivant retrouva sa forme humaine. N'ayant plus ses ailes pour la maintenir dans les airs elle tomba, mais Barbe Noire la retint la tête à l'envers par la jambe. Et comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Ace il lui donna un violent coup de poing avant de la lancer dans le décor ou elle se retrouva ensevelie sous quelques décombres.  
Ace accourus vers elle pour la sortir de sous le tas de bois. Elle avait du sang qui lui coulais sur le front et la lèvre fendu elle aussi en sang, et quelque égratignure sur les bras et les jambes.

- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-elle.  
**- Le fruit des ténèbres peut absorber tout autre chose. Le pouvoir des fruits du démon. En d'autre terme si je touche quelqu'un qui a mangé un fruit du démon, il perd ses capacités et se retrouve sans pouvoir.  
**- **On n'a qu'à garder nos distances alors.  
****- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les ténèbres attirent tout**.

Barbe Noire utilisa de nouveau sa technique pour attirer Ace et Christie. Christie s'accrocha de nouveau avec ses griffes dans le sol, elle tenta d'attraper Ace, mais le manqua d'un cheveu. En s'approchant de Teach il lança deux lances de feu qui traversèrent le poitrail de Barbe Noire, mais en retour il frappa Ace au niveau du cou, l'envoyant une fois de plus boulé dans le décor.  
Pendant qu'il se débarrassait des lances de feu, Christie en profita pour l'attaquer. Elle lui donna un coup de pied retourner au visage et allait le frapper avec les pics de sa queue mais Teach l'attrapa par le bras usant de son pouvoir pour annuler ceux de Christie qui retrouva de nouveau sa forme humain. Il allait la frapper de nouveau, mais Christie leva son sabre et lui entailla le bras avec lequel il la retenait. Faisant face à la douleur, Barbe Noire ne la lâcha pas et la frappa à l'estomac en l'écrasant au sol. Christie lâcha une plainte douloureuse en plus d'une gerbe de sang, le souffle coupée elle ne se releva pas tout de suite. Barbe Noire leva son pied pour l'abattre sur elle, mais une boule de feu le repoussa dans le décor à son tour.

**- Christie tu peux te lever ?  
****- Oui…je crois…il a mis la main sur un pouvoir ennuyant. À ce train-là on ne tiendra pas longtemps.  
**- **Je crois que j'ai une idée ?**

Il expliqua son plan a Christie qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se transforma alors en dragon et se redressa et en battant des ailes souleva tout un nuage de poussière faisant disparaitre Ace, Christie et Barbe Noire.  
Barbe Noire toussa à s'en faire cracher les poumons pour évacuer toute la poussière qu'il avait respiré, lorsqu'enfin le nuage retomba il vit Ace en face de lui en train d'accumuler autour de son poing des flammes qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur lui. Il regarda derrière lui et vit Christie en dragon, de ses naseaux sortait de la fumée noire et entres les crocs de sa gueule à peine ouverte des flammes attendaient le moment pour s'échapper.

- **Tu m'en dirais des nouvelles**. Dit Ace.

Il lança son poing chargé de flamme sur Barbe Noire, dans le même mouvement Christie ouvrit la gueule en grand et cracha les flammes qu'elle avait retenues qui filèrent vers Barbe Noire tel un jet fait de flamme plus chaude que brulante.  
Pris en sandwich, Barbe Noire n'avais plus aucun échappatoire. Il fut pris dans un torrent de flamme rouge et jaune. Les flammes des deux pirates se mélangèrent créant une énorme sphère semblable à un soleil. Épuiser Christie retrouva sa forme humaine et tomba à genoux sur le sol se retenant grâce à son sabre.  
Ils pensaient en avoir fini, lorsqu'une épaisse fumée noire enveloppa les flammes pour former une silhouette noire, celle de Teach. Ce dernier apparu alors de nouveau, essoufflé par l'effort et sa peau partiellement couverte de simple brulure. Un miracle quand on pensait à ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Christie leva son sabre et s'élança vers lui, suivis de près par Ace. La bataille faisait rage mais au bout de plusieurs longue minute Ace et Christie tombèrent au sol épuiser et blesser. Face à eux Barbe Noire riait aux éclats.

- **Christie…tu peux encore te transformer ?  
****- Oui…je devrais pouvoir, mais pas longtemps**.  
- **Dans ce cas part le plus loin possible.  
****- Quoi ?  
****- Je ne peux pas garantir ta protection, Teach est devenu trop fort je doute qu'on arrive à l'abattre.  
****- Dans ce cas allons-nous en ensemble !  
****- Non, tu ne pourras pas nous transporter tous les deux dans ton état et puis Teach ne nous laissera pas partir tous les deux. Sauve-toi et ne te retourne pas.  
****- Mais…  
****- Je retiendrais Teach le plus longtemps possible pour t'aider à fuir…**Comme elle ne bougeait pas Ace lui pris la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux. **S'il te plait sauve toi…ne fait pas attention à moi, je savais ce que je risquais. Part et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu entendes, je t'en prie…ne te retourne pas.**

Ne bougeant toujours pas, Ace la poussa plutôt brutalement puis il créa une barrière de feu entre lui et elle. Bien loin d'abandonner, Christie voulu traverser la barrière de feu.

- **VA-T'EN** ! Cria Ace de l'autre côté du mur. **Pour une fois dans ta vie, fait ce qu'on te dit !**

Christie serra les points si forts que ses griffes entaillèrent ses paumes. Détourna le regard, elle déploya ses ailes et s'en alla. Par-dessus la barrière de feu, Ace la regarda partir.

- **Excuse-moi**…  
**- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire de partir…maintenant que tu es seul tu ne pourras rien faire.  
****- Ça n'a pas d'importance…tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper.**

Il dressa face à Barbe Noire qui attendait un large sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.  
****- Voyons Ace ne fait pas l'idiot. Accepte de rejoindre mon équipage.  
**- **A quoi bon naitre humain, si c'est pour plier devant la force brute. Je ne rejoindrais jamais ton équipage, je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire quelque chose que je regretterais un jour.  
****- Dommage Ace, le plus important dans ce monde c'est de rester vivant**.

Ace invoqua sa plus puissante attaque. Les flammes grandirent tout autour de lui pour former une énorme boule de feu, plus grande que tout ce qu'on pouvait voir. En face de lui Barbe Noire invoqua lui aussi le pouvoir de son fruit des ténèbres.

**- Je ferais de Barbe Blanche le roi des pirates.**

Ce fut les derniers mots d'Ace avant qu'il ne s'élance sur Barbe Noire. Une énorme explosion fit trembler l'île tout entière.  
Christie s'envolait loin de l'île, refusant de se retourner, les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Ace là-bas, mais il avait raison elle était incapable de vaincre Teach…du moins seule.

* * *

Et voila une nouvelle page qui se tourne.

Au fait, c'était pâque ce weekend, vous vous êtes bien goinfrer de chocolat ? parce que moi oui ! mais comment résister au divin chocolat ?! saviez vous que le chocolat et le plus puissant aphrodisiaque naturel qui existe?!

enfin assez de parlote, rien que pour vos yeux, j'ai fait un dessin spécial pâque baser sur la fiction 'les aventure de Christie Walker', vous pourrez l'admirer sur ma page deviantart dont la lien se trouve sur mon profil, penser à jeter un oeil et à me dire ce que vous en penser.

c'est donc sur ces dernier mots qu'on se quitte, mais ne pleurez pas on se retrouve la semaines prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. à plus mes petits chou !


	7. L'archipel aux bulles de savon

**Salut, désolé pour se petit retard le chapitre devait sortir se matin mais il y a eu des complications, mais je ne vous embête pas avec mes histoires.**

**Guest : Tu l'aura sans doute remarquer, je change quelque peu l'histoire alors il peu arriver qu'il n'est pas de grande concordance surtout au point de vue temporel, mais ce n'est pas très grave. (enfin je l'espère). Je suis ravie que le combat t'ai plus, j'ai essayer de me surpasser et a dire vrai je ne pensais pas que se serais autant aimer. J'espère que les combat qu'il y aura dans ce chapitre t'impressionnerons autant. J'aime bien le surnom Christounette (moi je l'appelait tout simplement Titi), j'essairais de le réutiliser un peu plus tard dans la fic. ^^ pour le dessin, les oeuf ne sont pas envelopper dans du papier, ils sont tous simplement coloré, je voulais faire des petit dessins dessus mais j'ai pas eu le temps, (le flemme en fait).**

**Je remercie également tout mes followers, ceux qui on mis cet fic dans leur favoris ou alors qui tout simplement pris le temps de me laisser une review. Alors pleine de bisous à Chesca-Shan, Akayui, Greawenn, HikariOnePiece, nixphoe666, DJ-Mya972, Zazou-chan, Guest, Chriie, Deathgothika, Miss-Senna, Comalie, xKasatka, XoXonii...et bien sur tout ses lecteurs qui viennent et lisent ma fic.**

**J****'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'archipel aux bulles de savon.**

Après avoir quitté l'île de Banaro ou elle avait dû fuir le combat contre Teach et laisser Ace derrière elle. Christie avait survolé des heures et des heures les océans et les îles, ne s'arrêtant que pour souffler quelques minute avant de repartir, elle ne pris même pas la peine de soigner ses blessures se disant que cela ne serais que trop long et pour le moment chaque minute comptait.  
Son but était de rejoindre le nouveau monde et de retrouver les pirates de Barbe Blanche et leur expliquer ce qu'il s'étaient passé pour pouvoir retourner sauver Ace, le plus rapidement possible. Mais rejoindre le nouveau monde n'était pas tache aisé, même pour un dragon.  
Trop épuiser pour aller ou que ce soit, ses ailes se mirent à trembler et elle perdit de l'altitude…heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait à Shabondy.  
Elle se posa sur le premier groove qu'elle atteint et sous sa forme humains se laisser lourdement tomber au sol, et respira à grande bouffé. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelque instant, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient pour inspirer de grande bouffé d'air.

- **Je ne peux pas rester là…Ace va m'attendre**…

Elle se redressa difficilement, et fit quelque pas. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles supportaient à peine son poids.  
Elle fit plusieurs mètres avant de ressentir d'étrange vibration dans le sol. Elle leva la tête et repéra de la fumée et en tendant un peu l'oreille elle discerna le bruit très reconnaissable d'explosion et de cris.  
Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour qu'un tel chaos ait lieu sur cet archipel, lorsque sortant d'un nuage de fumée apparut un groupe de plusieurs hommes en uniforme bleu et blanc…des marines.

- **Christie Walker l'archéologue écarlate** ! cria un soldat. **Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !  
- Vous tombez vraiment mal, les gars…je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Laisser moi passer et je pourrais peut être vous laisser la vie sauve.  
- Capturez-la !**

D'un même mouvement les soldats resserrèrent leur cercle pour foncer sur Christie qui entre temps avais sortis son sabre et repoussait les soldats et avançant tout en se faisant un passage au travers du mur de soldats.  
Non loin de là, un groupe de pirate tachaient se tenir tête à un homme très grand d'au moin mètres de haut, habillé d'une longue veste noire surmonté d'une cible blanche, sur sa tête se trouvait un étrange chapeau gris tacheter et surmonter de deux oreilles. Dans sa globalité cet homme ressemblait à un gros ours. Alors que l'un des pirates allait l'attaquer, l'homme ours tourna la tête sur sa droite et ses yeux émirent une lumière rouge tout en clignotant. Il ouvrit la bouche et tira un rayon laser qui fila droit sur le haut d'une racine ou une femme courrait afin de fuir une troupe de la marine. Lorsqu'elle vit l'intense lumière lui arriver droit dessus elle sauta en avant, mais le souffle de l'explosion qui s'en suivit la souffla plus loin où elle retomba sur ses jambes entre le groupe de pirate et l'homme ours qui émis de nouveau bip en regardant la femme devant lui.

- **Christie Walker, dit l'archéologue écarlate, Prime 115.000.000** **de berrys**. Récita-t-il mécaniquement.  
- **Qui est tu et comment connais tu mon nom** ?! lui demanda Christie en se redressant.

L'homme ours resta silencieux, elle repéra alors sur l'épaule de l'homme ours, un caractère inscrit en blanc…Px-6.

**- PX ?! Alors se serais…les machines de guerre de la marine ?! Je ne savais qu'ils avaient été mis au point, je ne pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe.  
**- **Christie Walker** ?! Prononça une voix dans son dos.

Christie tourna légèrement la tête pour voir celui qui avait prononcé son nom et croisa le regard de braise d'un homme à l'allure imposante, il portait un lourd manteau de fourrure brun et qui avais des cheveux aussi rouge que les siens.  
Elle n'eut pas grand mal à reconnaître Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, dont la prime était estimer à 315.000.000 de berrys. Elle repéra également la silhouette plus svelte mais pas moins puissante de Trafalgar Law, aussi appeler le chirurgien de la mort dont la prime s'élevait à 200.000.000 de berrys. Les deux capitaines étaient accompagner de quelqu'un de leur hommes et semblait avoir eux aussi combattus ardemment.

- **Voici dont, la célèbre archéologue écarlate**. Continua Eustass en ne se gênant pas pour relooker la femme devant lui.  
- **Elle a une prime de 115.000.000 de berrys sur sa tête et fait partis de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche**. Intervient Killer en se penchant à l'oreille de son capitaine. **Le montant de sa prime et en partis du à son père, Clow Walker**. **On dit qu'il aurait trouvé**…

On ne put entendre le reste de sa phrase car une explosion couvrit le son de sa voix que seul le capitaine pu entendre. Le sourire du capitaine roux se fit plus carnassier et une lueur malsaine brilla dans son regard lorsqu'il se posa sur la jeune femme.  
Oubliant un instant la présence de l'homme ours, Christie soutient le regard de braise du capitaine roux se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête, lorsqu'une ombre la plongea dans l'obscurité. Elle se retourna pour voir le poing de l'homme ours s'abattre sur elle.  
Le choc fait se soulever un nuage de poussière qui lorsqu'il retomba ne laissa entrevoir qu'un cratère creuser dans le sol.

- **Elle s'est fait écraser** ?! S'interroge Shachi, l'un des hommes de Trafalgar.  
- **Non, là-haut regarde** ! Lui montre Penguin, son collègue et ami.

Suivant son geste, Shachi lève les yeux et aperçoit dans les airs la silhouette de Christie qui tient dans les airs grâce à deux ailes ayant poussé dans son dos.

- **Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici, je sens qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de forces.**

D'un battement d'aile, elle s'éleva encore dans les airs et disparue entre les mangroves. Suivis par les regards des pirates qui reprennent alors le combat contre le pacifistas.  
Christie survola l'archipel afin de trouver un coin tranquille, mais l'archipel entière semblait en effervescence elle se demanda alors ce qui avais bien pu produire autant d'agitation et pourquoi des machines de guerre comme les pacifistas s'étaient déplacer.  
Perdus dans ses pensées, elle baissa sa garde et reçut un violent coup qui la projeta au sol dans un horrible craquement. Elle se redressa, le visage en sang et se retrouva de nouveau face à un pacifistas, qui préparait déjà sa nouvelle offensive. Cette fois, Christie ne pouvais pas fuir elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attaquer.  
Elle soupira puis s'élança vers l'homme ours, dans sa course ses jambes se courbèrent et son dos se voûta en avant pour prendre la forme d'un dragon. Avec son élan elle sauta sur son adversaire, griffes rétracté à leur maximum et gueule ouverte. Elle enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules et sur les flancs de l'homme qu'elle laboura énergiquement et referma les crocs de sa gueule sur son cou cherchant à percer la peau d'acier.  
L'homme ours fut emporter par l'élan et dégringola de plusieurs racine de mangrove, roulant et roulant sur les plantes jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent au travers d'une énième racine et qu'ils finissent par tomber sur un terrain dégager.  
L'homme ours se remis debout, les épaules et le ventre complètement déchiqueté, il émettait de petite étincelle et semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Christie de son côté se remis sur ses 4 pattes de dragon en émettant un grognement rauque et respirant bruyamment. Elle regarda le pacifista s'approcher d'elle, son corps était pris par des soubresauts et il émettait des étincelles de plus en plus fortes. Elle repéra alors au travers d'une des nombreuse fentes qu'il portait une grosse machine ressemblait à un moteur et qui émettait une légère lumière rouge.  
Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, elle remplit ses poumons d'air, et ouvris la gueule pour laisser un véritable brasier digne de l'enfer lui-même embrasser l'air et envelopper l'homme ours. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un bout d'acier brûler.  
Toujours percher sur ses 4 pattes, Christie avais du mal à tenir debout et respirait encore plus bruyamment qu'avant, elle reprit sa forme humaine lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- **CHRISTIE** !

Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait appelé et fut contente de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la marine, mais de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Elle vit Luffy courir vers elle en lui faisant de grand signe.

- **Luffy**. Dit-elle faiblement avant de tomber à genoux complètement essouffler.  
- **Christie** ?! S'inquiéta Luffy en courant plus vite. **Ça ne va pas ? Tu…tu es blessé !  
- Emmenons là avec nous, on doit la soigner. **Cria Chopper.

Luffy acquiesça et hissa Christie sur son dos pour la transporter plus facilement, puis suivis de son équipage il se remit en route.  
Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans un bar tenue par Shakky, une ancienne pirate devenue tenancier du bar de l'arnaque.  
Chopper s'occupa en priorité d'Octy, blesser par balle, puis se tourna vers Christie dont il commença à soigner les nombreuses blessures. On lui expliqua alors que le remue-méninge présent sur l'archipel était dû au fait que Luffy avais frappé un dragon céleste lors d'une vente aux enchères, ou Caimie, leur amie sirène avais failli être vendu.

- **Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il y avait tous ses marines**. Soupira gravement Christie.  
- **Ils ne t'on pas louper ses enfoirés**. Dit Sanji en soupirant une bouffé de cigarette. **Ma pauvre, Christie chérie est blessé** !  
- **Non, ce n'est pas les marines…du moins pas complètement.  
- Je confirme**. Dit Chopper. **Ses blessure sont plus ancienne…je suis stupéfait que tu n'es pas pris le temps de soigner tes blessures avant.  
- Et Ace ? **demanda tout d'un coup Luffy.** Il n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Non, c'est…euh, et bien…c'est une longue histoire.**

Christie qui se faisait soigner par Chopper, avais décidé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas alarmer Luffy avec ce qui s'était passé avec Ace. À tous les coups elle mettrait Luffy en danger, elle préféra lui cacher la vérité.

- **Christie Walker l'archéologue écarlate** ! S'écria soudain Silvers Raleigh qui avait accompagné les pirates. **Je me disais bien que ta frimousse me disait quelque chose. C'est bien toi la fille de Clow Walker, l'archéologue criminel ?!  
- Mon père n'est pas un criminel !  
- Je m'en doute bien. La marine n'aime pas les gens qui cherchent un peu trop profondément dans l'histoire. Ça leur fait peur de savoir que quelqu'un puisse mettre la main sur quelque chose qui les déplait.  
- Je veux bien vous croire…**elle marqua une courte pause, puis se leva.  
- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais** ? Lui demanda Chopper alarmer. **Tu dois te reposer**.  
- **Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, je dois partir. J'ai quelque…chose…d'important…à…faire**.

En se levant sa tête se mis à tourner sévèrement et elle tituba, sa vision se fit flou puis elle se prit les pieds et chuta en avant. Zoro la rattrapa dans ses bras récoltant en prime les insultes d'un Sanji qui lui reprochait de l'avoir gêner. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais il se passa tout le contraire, si Zoro ne la retenait pas elle serait déjà au sol. Elle tomba alors dans l'inconscience et se fut le trou noir.  
Zoro la porta telle une princesse dans ses bras et suivis Shakky qui le mena dans une chambre à l'étage où il put installer Christie dans un lit, afin que Chopper l'examine de nouveau.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Christie se redressa dans un lit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vue. La panique la pris jusqu'à ce que ses souvenir lui reviennent en mémoire, elle quitta alors doucement le lit et se rendit à l'étage inférieur ou elle retrouva Shakky attabler sur le bar, une cigarette coincer entre ses lèvres.

**- Ah, te voilà réveiller ma petite flamme.  
**- **Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger.  
- Mais tu ne me dérange pas. **Lui souris chaleureusement Shakky. **Tu es la bienvenue ici** **et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux**.  
**- C'est gentil et je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, mais je dois partir. Il me faut rejoindre le nouveau monde à tout prix.  
- Tu peux y aller si cela te chante, mais je crains que ce que tu cherches ne s'y trouve pas**.

Christie s'arrêta et se retourna vers Shakky, s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour tenir debout, ses jambes étant encore un peu fatiguer. La tenancière du bar de l'arnaque, retourna derrière son comptoir ou elle s'installa et se servit un verre.

- **Que voulez-vous dire** ? lui demanda Christie voyant que Shakky ne parlait pas.  
- **Tu veux te rendre dans le nouveau monde afin de retrouver ton équipage…les pirates de Barbe Blanche ?...ce serais peine perdu, puisqu'ils n'y sont plus.  
- Quoi, mais bien sûr que si.  
- Je suis désolé de ce que je vais t'apprendre ma petite flamme, mais tu es restée inconsciente 3 jours et il s'en est passé des choses.**

Christie ouvris des yeux rond en apprenant que son sommeil avais duré trois jours. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, elle devait à tout prix rejoindre Barbe blanche et ses pirates, mais ce que Shakky avais à dire l'interpelle aussi elle ne bougea pas et écouta la suite avec une attention tout particulière.  
Shakky souffla une bouffé de fumée de sa cigarette et se pencha pour sortir un journal et le poser devant Christie qui le prit et parcouru du regard la première page. La nouvelle qui y était inscris manqua de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

- '**Portgas D Ace sera exécuter place de Marineford'**. Lut à haute voix Christie. **Non, c'est impossible, comment est-ce arriver** ?  
- **Un pirate du nom de Barbe Noire est arrivé au QG de la marine et à livrer le jeune Portgas en échange de la place de grand corsaire laissé vacante suite à la destitution de Crocodile**.  
**- Barbe Noire !...sale monstre.  
- Comme tu fais partie de l'équipage du vieux moustachu, tu sais surement qu'il ne laissera jamais l'un de ses 'fils' se faire exécuter. La marine va créer une guerre qui n'aura pas son pareil dans toute l'histoire de la piraterie. Quel qu'en soit le vainqueur, le monde entrera dans une nouvelle ère. Des écrans de retransmission ont été installés un peu partout dans l'archipel pour que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passe au QG de la marine.  
- Quant à lieu l'exécution ?  
- Aujourd'hui à 15h. D'après mon information, le jeune Portgas sera transféré d'Impel down à Marineford à 10h.  
- C'est dans 2h, je dois y aller.**

Elle se leva, le corps remplit d'une puissance nouvelle.

**- Attend !...La guerre n'est pas une chose que l'on doit prendre à la légère. C'est une vrai boucherie à échelle mondiale, personne ne voudrait être témoins d'un tel massacre et encore moins y participé. Il va y avoir des mort, c'est certains.  
- Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de participé à cette guerre…mais il y a des gens que j'aime qui sont en danger, je ne peux pas rester là à regarder ce qu'il se passe et attendre que tout se passe pour le mieux car rien ne se passera bien.**

Shakky la regarda, elle vit dans son regard qu'elle était déterminer et elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ou ferais ne pourrais la faire changer d'avis, aussi ne dit-elle rien.

**- Et puis…j'ai déjà perdu des proches, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.**

Christie détourna les talons pour de bons cette fois et franchit la porte du bar. Une fois dehors elle déploya ses ailes et d'un coup puissant s'envola dans les airs, direction Marineford.  
Sa détermination à sauver Ace, pouvais se ressentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps, dans chaque muscles qu'elle pouvait sentir se contracter et s'étirer à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait au QG. La peur et le doute avaient déserté son corps au profil d'un désir sans fin de combattre. Tué n'était pas dans ses habitude, elle n'enlevait la vie à un homme que par pur nécessité, se contentant de les assommer ou de leur faire suffisamment de mal pour qu'ils détournent d'eux même les talons. Son père lui répétait souvent que l'art de la guerre était de soumettre l'ennemis sans combat et elle avait pris ses paroles comme sacrées afin de ne pas tuer ni se battre inutilement. Mais cette fois, savoir qu'un de ses amis risquait à tout instant de mourir exécuter, promettait à ses ennemis une effusion de sang et de colère sans pareil.  
Si le monde voulait la guerre alors elle servira au monde une guerre qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini pour cette semaine, mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. afin de vous faite attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre je vais proposer dès maintenant une énigme à laquelle vous devrez répondre par review. bien sur je compte sur vous pour jouer fairplay et ne pas aller chercher la réponse sur internet ou ailleurs. la réponse à l'énigme vous sera dévoiler au début du prochain chapitre avec une petite anecdote amusante.**

**Voila alors place maintenant à la premier énigme:  
**_**'Personne ne me veut, mais quand on m'obtient on ne veut pas me perdre'...Qui suis-je?**_

**et voila ! donc je le répète rester fairplay et jouer franc jeu. sur ce à Mardi prochain.**

**PS: Pour ceux qui ont repris les cours, je vous souhaite bonne rentré. ^^ BISOUS MES PETITS CHOU !**


	8. Marineford théatre de la guerre

**Salut, salut  
Alors pour commencer, la réponse à l'énigme **_**'Personne ne me veut, mais quand on m'obtient on ne veut pas me perdre' **_**était bien entendu la GUERRE.  
Personne ne veut de la guerre, mais quand on est déjà en guerre personne ne voudrais la perdre non plus.**

**Saviez-vous d'ailleurs que pendant la première guerre mondial, une trêve à été faite entre les allemand et les alliés pour les fêtes de Noel?! ces ennemis d'une guerre sont devenu l'espace que quelque jours des amis et ont partager beaucoup, cadeaux, chants, joies...puis ils sont repartis chacun dans leur camp pour reprendre les hostilité.  
Comme quoi, les hommes peuvent faire de belle chose même dans les pires situation...tout ce qu'il faut, c'est oser.**

**Guest (ou Comalie cacher, petite coquine):**** Et oui, je suis sadique et encore tu n'a rien vue, j'ai fait en sorte que les pacifistas attaquent à ce moment là...AHAHAHAH! mais ne t'en fait pas, tu saura la vérité un jour...ou pas. :P le surnom 'ma petite flamme' viens en réalité de la couleur des cheveux de Christie, tu a s'en doute entendu parler de '****_la chevelure de feu_****', pour parler des personne aux cheveux roux et bien c'est de la que viens le surnom que lui donne Shakky. Marineford est à la limite de Red Line et pas encore tout a fait dans le nouveau monde (enfin si je ne fait pas d'erreur).**

**N'oublié pas à la fin du chapitre la prochaine énigme et venez me proposer vos réponse. Et petit bonus, sur mon compte deviantart (dont le lien est sur mon profils) j'ai fait un nouveau dessin en relation avec ce chapitre, alors aller jeter un oeil ou deux.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Marineford, théâtre de la guerre.**

Sous sa forme de dragon elle survola l'océan à une vitesse folle traversait le ciel aussi vite, sinon plus, qu'un boulet de canon car si les sirènes étaient les créatures marines les plus rapide des mers, les dragons était incontestablement les créatures volante les plus rapide du ciel. Étrangement tout était calme dans le monde, il n'y avait que très peu de vent et la mer semblait s'être endormie. C'était le calme avant la tempête du siècle.  
Elle arriva finalement en vue de l'île de Marineford le QG de la marine basé à la limite de Red Line et qui était pour ainsi dire au centre du monde.  
Elle se cachait au sommet d'un des bâtiments et observa la formation des marines en contrebas. Les soldats couraient dans tous les sens dans un ordre militaire, les armes étaient disposer un peu partout sur le terrain de guerre un peu comme un échiquier géant qui se dresserais sous les ordres des supérieurs qui supervisait les opérations, attendant que les joueurs se mettent en place pour commencer cette partis d'échec communément appeler La Guerre.  
Parmi le brouhaha de petits soldats, Christie repéra ceux qu'on appelait les Grands Corsaires. Elle se permit alors de les observer.  
Il y avait Gecko Moria, un homme grand à l'allure de chauvesouris, Bartholomew Kuma l'homme d'ours semblable au pacifista qu'elle avait déjà vue sur l'archipel, Dracule Mihawk un homme peu bavard au regard d'oiseau de proie, celle qui avais le titre de la plus belle femme au monde l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock. En la regardant, Christie se dit qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec cette femme, elle ne pouvait au contraire qu'envie sa beauté et sa grâce. Rien qu'en remettant une mèche de cheveu en place, cette femme était à tomber.  
En enfin, le dernier de la bande, Donquichotte Doflamingo qui portait sur ses larges épaules un manteau de plume rose dont Christie se surpris à vouloir tester la douceur. Alors qu'elle le regardait de son perchoir, Doflamingo leva la tête dans sa direction. Presque aussitôt Christie se cacha en lâchant un juron. Lorsqu'elle tenta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers la place de Marineford, Doflamingo s'activait à rejoindre les autres encadré par quelque soldat de la marine. Christie jura avoir vue un sourire s'accrocher sur ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vue…c'était impossible.  
Quelque temps plus tard, à 10h30 précise, un navire amarra au port avec à son bord Ace. Il fut escorté par un groupe de soldat et un haut gradé jusqu'à sa cellule au fond du bâtiment. De ce qu'elle put voir Christie remarqua qu'il n'était en grande forme. Il avait la tête baissé et semblait complètement anéantit. Christie réfléchissait à un moyen de sauver Ace.

- **Je ne peux pas m'élancer sur lui comme ça et espérer réussit à l'attraper du premier coup. Sans compter qu'il est plutôt bien entouré. Je risquerais de me faire attraper et pire de le blesser…non, je dois attendre le bon moment.**

Elle continua alors à faire du repérage sur toute la baie, le moindre petit détail pouvait être primordial. Elle se glissa hors de sa cachette et longea les murs comme un lézard sur une paroi rocheuse, se servant de ses longue griffes pour accrocher la roches solide du bâtiment, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre dans la nuit, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de l'échafaud, et se cacha entre deux bâtiments dans une petite ruelle juste assez grande pour accueillir sa silhouette de lézard ailé.  
À un moment, un soldat de la marine passa juste devant elle, il se stoppa un instant et scruta l'obscurité de la ruelle, lorsqu'il tomba sur deux sphère brillante. Tremblant soudainement de peur, il alla appeler à l'aide, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il fut comme happé dans la ruelle…plus personne ne revis ce jeune marine depuis lors.  
Lorsque Christie ressortis de la ruelle, elle avait revêtis l'uniforme de la marine qu'elle avait 'emprunter' au soldat qui était passé devant elle, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de la marine.  
Alors que tout semblait calme, un remous apparu au centre de la baie de Marineford, des bulles remontait à la surface, comme si quelque chose se cachait sous l'eau.

**- Impossible !...Ils ont revêtu leur bateau et ils arrivent sous l'eau ! **S'exclama surpris l'amiral en chef Sengoku.

Trois navires, trois Mobydick firent surface dans la baie, tous aussi remplis d'homme aussi déterminé les uns que les autres. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux, Les pirates avaient infiltré la baie du QG de la marine. Barbe Blanche monta alors sur la figure de proue de son navire et s'adressa de sa voix la plus grave et la plus effrayante à Sengoku.

- **Sengoku ! Tu ferais mieux de me dire que mon fils va bien !  
**- **Père ! **Appela Ace les yeux rond de surprise et les larmes aux yeux.

Et la guerre commença. Barbe-Blanche lança une attaque plutôt étrange, il frappa l'air qui se fissura sous le choc, puis plus rien. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait, Christie elle aussi se le demandait, elle n'avait jamais vue Barbe Blanche utiliser son fruit du démon.  
Elle accéléra le pas et entra dans l'armurerie et se mis à chercher quelque chose.

**- Aller bon sang, ils doivent surement en avoir un…ah bingo !**

Elle prit le fusil qu'elle venait de trouver, un dragon sniper, rien de tel pour toucher une fourmi à une centaine de kilomètre. Elle sortit passant totalement inaperçus aux yeux des marines et retourna s'installer en hauteur sur un toit de bâtiment. Elle s'y installa et pointa son arme sur le champ de guerre près à tirer…mais tout d'un coup, le vent se mis à souffler sur Marineford, annonçant l'arrivé au loin d'un tsunami provoquer par le pouvoir de l'empereur Barbe Blanche. L'immense vague encercla Marineford dans une ombre menaçante.

**- Mais il est fou le vieux ! Si cette vague s'écrase sur le QG il n'y aura plus personne à sauver !**

Au moment où la vague allait tout emporter la glace enveloppa tout. L'amiral Aokiji était intervenue et avait stoppé le tsunami avec son pouvoir. Christie lâcha un soupir de soulagement et pointa son arme et ouvris le feu sur les soldats un peu trop près de ses camarades.  
Avec la glace qui s'était formé sur la surface de l'océan, tous les pirates étaient descendus sur la glace afin d'atteindre la place de l'échafaud. Mais les marines tentèrent de les arrêter.  
Un moment le sol se mit à trembler, on distingua alors au loin la silhouette d'un homme très, très, très grand qui se rapprochait à une grande vitesse. C'était Oz junior, un ami d'Ace, venu le sauver. Il atteignit la place en quelque pas et bien que tous les canons de la place le bombardent il ne s'arrêta pas.  
Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers l'échafaud ou se trouvait Ace pour l'atteindre, une ombre provoquer par Moria, lui traversa le corps. Il tomba au sol, juste devant les yeux d'Ace qui hurlait avec des larmes aux yeux.  
Quelque instant après, un cri d'appel, résonna sur tout Marineford. L'auteur de ce cri était le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille, qui contre toute attente arrivait droit du ciel, suivis par l'un des navires de la marine et plusieurs pirates, dont les ex grand corsaire Jimbei et Crocodile.

**- Luffy ?! **Le reconnu Christie.** Mais comment diable est-il arrivé ici ?! Et pourquoi il tombe du ciel ?!**

Avec une chance de tous les diables, le navire de Luffy et des prisonniers évadés d'Impel Down tomba pile poil dans le trou percé dans la glace par Joz, un peu plus tôt. Luffy se plaça près de Barbe-Blanche et lui parla tel son égal et se lança en avant pour sauver Ace.  
Pour arrêter les pirates qui avançaient de plus en plus, Sengoku donna un ordre dans son escargophone et des murs en acier encerclaient la baie, emprisonnant les pirates au centre. L'un des murs ne s'était pas levé donnant aux pirates une chance de s'évader.

- **Qu'attendez-vous ? Qu'ils soient sur la place ! Relevez le mur !  
****- Impossible amiral en chef, le mécanisme s'est bloqué, il ne peut pas supporter le poids d'Oz  
****- GRRR ! Faite feu sur eux alors, ils ne doivent pas atteindre la place !**

Les canons placés sur ces murs tiraient en rafales sur les pirates qui tentaient de rejoindre la place principale en se servant d'Oz pour y accéder. Tout une tripoter de marine se mirent alors à leur tirer dessus depuis le haut du mur, mais Christie n'était pas prête à les laisser faire, toujours armer de son fusil sniper elle enchaina les tirs dans le milles.

**- Je suis au moins ravie de ne pas avoir perdu la main**…regarde dans la lunette du fusil. **Hey la, ou tu vas mon grand**…

Elle appuya sur la gâchette et un énième marine tomba. Malheureusement comme l'avancer des pirates continuaient, l'un des amiraux, Akainu utilisa son pouvoir pour faire fondre la glace sous leurs pieds.  
Luffy réussit à atteindre la place avec l'aide de Jimbei, mais se retrouva seul face aux trois amiraux. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à passer avec l'aide de beaucoup de chance. Faisant face à une dizaine d'ennemis, Luffy ne vit pas celui qui arriva derrière lui avec une hache. Il allait l'abattre sur le jeune pirate lorsque le marine tomba à terre en hurlant et tenant son épaule en sang. Luffy se tourna vers lui, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis leva les yeux et repéra Christie en hauteur.

- **Salut, Luffy**. Dit Christie bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. **Vas-y mon grand je te couvre**.

Il sourit et fut bientôt rejoint par l'ancien grand corsaire Crocodile, ainsi que plusieurs pirates. Barbe-Blanche lui-même s'était déplacé jusqu'à la place et se battait comme un lion. Marco remarqua que son capitaine se trouvait en difficulté à cause de sa santé, il se tourna vers lui, mais l'un des vice-amiraux l'attentait au tournant. Il lui sauta dessus et lui passa des menottes en granite marin, coupant ainsi ses pouvoirs de régénération. Kizaru lui lança une attaque dans le dos, qui le sonna un long moment.  
Cela tournait aux cauchemars les pirates tombaient un par un. Christie avais fini par être repérer et combattait un groupe de marine qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Même Luffy qui semblait être invincible, tomba de fatigue. Il avait perdu toutes ses forces. En même temps, il avait pénétré la grande prison Impel Down et en était ressortit très affaiblit. Il supplia Ivankov d'utiliser son pouvoir pour lui redonner un coup de punch, ce qu'il fit après une longue hésitation.  
Luffy de nouveau au meilleur de sa forme repartit à la charge. Il atteint l'échafaud et avec l'aide de ses amis il réussit à se faire un chemin jusqu'en haut. Ne pouvant affronter son petit-fils, Garp le laissa gagner. Luffy pu alors atteindre Ace, qu'il serra dans ses bras fiers d'être arrivé. Il sorti la clé des menottes et alla la faire entrer dans le verrou quand un rayon brisa la clé. Kizaru avait détruit la clé qui permettait de délivrer Ace.  
Sengoku se mis soudain à grandir à vue d'œil pour se transformer en bouddha, sous son poids l'échafaud s'écroula, les canonniers tirèrent, et une grande boule de feu les enveloppas laissant croire qu'ils avaient été tués. Mais les flammes formèrent un tunnel et 3 hommes en sortirent pour atterrir sur la place. Luffy, Ace et un homme avec un 3 sur la tête, qui avait grâce à son pouvoir de cire fabriqué une clé. Maintenant qu'Ace était libre tous les pirates faisaient demi-tour pour tenter de s'enfuir.  
Derrière eux Barbe-Blanche donna l'ordre à tous ces hommes de se replier, que son temps était terminé qu'il allait mourir ici.  
Une voix dans le dos d'Ace le fit s'arrêter. C'était l'amiral Akainu, qui lançait des insultes sur Barbe-Blanche en tentant de faire s'arrêter les pirates. Les pirates sentant le danger ne prêtaient pas l'oreille aux insultes et fermèrent les yeux, mais Ace ne le supportait plus il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'amiral, fou de rage. Quelques mètres devant Luffy lui dit de ne pas l'écouter.

- **Le seigneur des pirates, Gold Roger, Dragon le révolutionnaire. Les fils de ces hommes sont des frères adoptifs…véritablement quelle pensée effrayante !…Votre existence à tous est à elle seule un crime ! Même si tous les autres pirates réussissent à s'échapper, vous ne partirez jamais d'ici ! Tu es le feu et moi le magma, tu n'as aucune chance de me battre. Regarde bien attentivement.**

Akainu se retourna vers Luffy.

- **Non attend…LUFFY !**

Akainu s'était tourner vers Luffy trop affaiblit pour continuer de courir, il arma son bras, près à frapper, Ace était en train de courir pour empêcher Luffy d'être tué. L'amiral de magma n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre d'Ace qui s'était interposé. Le jeune commandant de la seconde flotte ferma alors les yeux, voyant déjà sa mort prochaine.  
Le sol se mis à trembler et des éclats de roches s'envolèrent sous la force du choc qui venait d'y avoir lieu…mais aucune douleur ne vint. Ace ouvris de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un grognement sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Akainu dos au sol en train de se débattre avec un dragon aux écailles violettes.

- **Christie** ! Appela Ace surpris de la voir.

Afin de faire reculer le dragon qui menaçait de lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents et de griffes, Akainu donna un violent coup de points en lave dans les flancs de celui-ci. Christie fut alors contrainte de reculer afin de ne pas être trop brulé, car si son armure d'écaille lui permettait de résister aux flammes et à des températures très élevé, la lave était bien trop chaude pour qu'elle puisse y résister sans y laisser quelque écaille. Elle rejoignit Ace et Luffy.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là** ?! lui demanda Ace.  
**- Ce que j'ai promis de faire…te sauver. Et on dirait que je suis arrivé à temps.**

Christie avait été encerclé par plus de soldats de la marine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et avais dû jouer de ses muscle pour s'en débarrasser. Heureusement elle avait entendu le cri d'Ace qui appelait Luffy. Lorsqu'elle avait alors vue Akainu foncer droit sur le jeune chapeau de paille et Ace s'interposer près à prendre le coup à sa place, son sang n'avais fait qu'un tour et elle avait alors revêtis sa peau de dragon et avais filé plus vite que le vent et avait alors plongé sur l'amiral qu'elle avait alors plaqué au sol.

**- Christie…tu es blessé ! **Montra Luffy.

Tout le côté gauche de Christie portait des traces de brulures qui avaient délogé quelque écaille de son armure laissant des parcelles de sa peau vulnérable. Afin de cacher les dégâts subis elle ramena ses ailes contres ses flancs. Ses écailles avaient beau résister aux attaques brulantes, la lave restait tout de même bien plus supérieure à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

**- Ce n'est rien, ne restons pas là.  
****- Comment oses-tu t'interposer comme ça ?!…**dit Akainu en se relevant, un large filet de sang coulant de sa tempe.** Encore une graine de vermine, la fille de Walker un traître de la marine.**

Christie grogna en montrant les dents et fléchis ses membres afin de retourner à l'attaque. Akainu leva à nouveau son bras dans le but d'attaquer, mais Marco qui avaient retrouvé ses pouvoirs s'interposa avec quelque uns des capitaines de Barbe Blanche. Ace aida Luffy, qui était à bout de force, à se hisser sur le dos de Christie. Escorter par Jimbei et Ace qui s'occupait de défendre les coté tandis que Christie empalais de ses cornes quiconque se dressaient face à elle, ils coururent vers la sortis de Marineford.  
Ce fut au tour de Teach d'entrer en jeu, il combattit Barbe-Blanche et le tua avant de lui voler son pouvoir. Ace voulu à ce moment faire demi-tour, mais Christie lui bloqua le passage.

**- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois pas te retourner…on doit se sauver, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu et pense à Luffy !**

Ace regarda son jeune frère qui était tombé dans les pommes, puis il fit un signe de tête à Christie. Dans sa course, il ne put retenir ses larmes devant la mort de Barbe-Blanche.  
Puis sorti de nulle part, Akainu leur retomba dessus, il lança une attaque qui les manqua de peu. Christie qui n'avais pas vu venir l'attaque ne put l'éviter et fut bruler par un coup de poing en lave dans les côtes, là ou Akainu l'avais déjà frappé une première fois. L'attaque fut tellement puissante qu'elle toucha également Luffy positionné sur son dos et Jimbei qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter.  
Christie qui était tombé se redressa difficilement, son épaule était gravement blesser et elle tint difficilement le coup. L'attaque avais également poussé Ace à se séparer d'eux, Christie le vit s'éloigner pour rejoindre Marco et l'aider à transporter des blesser.  
Elle se remit sur ses pattes, mais la douleur de son épaule fut fulgurante l'obligeant à retomber sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil elle vit foncer droit sur eux, un Akainu très en colère.

**- Par ici ! **Les appela une voix non loin.

Se tournant vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler, elle repéra un étrange navire dont les parois métallique étaient peintes en jaune canari. L'homme qui venait de l'appeler n'était autre que le capitaine de cet étrange navire, Trafalgar Law. Debout sur le pont de son sous-marin qui venait de percer la surface de la mer, près de la baie le jeune capitaine de North Blue leur faisait signe.

- **Montez sur mon navire avec Chapeau de paille, je suis médecin** ! Hurla Trafalgar.  
- **Jimbei prend Luffy avec toi et rejoins le sous-marin.  
****- Que vas-tu faire ?! **lui demanda en retour Jimbei.  
**- Ce que je peux.**

Jimbei hésita mais finit par hisser Luffy sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le navire jaune. Christie le regarda partir, il réussit à atteindre le sous-marin mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Akainu, qui courrait toujours dans leur direction.  
Ne pouvant pas tenir sur sa patte avant gauche, Christie se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et ouvris ses ailes pour faire obstacle à Akainu.

- **Tu ne peux pas m'échapper** ! Dit déjà triomphant Akainu. **Je vais m'occuper de toi, ensuite je m'occuperais de tes amis…tu les regarderas mourir.  
**- **Non je ne te laisserais pas faire…cette fois, je ne perdrais pas** !

Elle inspira un grand coup et cracha des flammes sur l'amiral. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois que l'amiral ais disparue dans les flammes et que tout ce qui les entourait ne soit plus qu'un cercle de feu.

- **Tes flammes ne me feront rien, c'est inutile.  
****- Toi elles ne te font rien…mais la glace sous tes pieds oui.**

Écarquillant les yeux, Akainu regarda sous ses pieds et en effets la glace fondait déjà. Afin de ne pas tomber dans l'eau et par conséquent se tuer, vu qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon, il fut contraint de bouger. Christie elle s'était envoler et brulait toute la glace ou l'amiral aurais la possibilité d'aller. N'ayant d'autre choix, l'amiral recula se mettre à l'abri sur le sol en pierre en lâchant des jurons.  
Satisfaite Christie fit demi-tour et entama un vol vers le sous-marin. Elle entend alors Jimbei crier son nom et lui montra quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna trop tard et reçus un poing de lave immense de plein fouet. Gravement toucher, elle lâcha un énormes rugissement de douleur. La lave qui s'était déposer sur son corps la brulait et traversais ses écailles mise à rude épreuve, afin de se débarrasser de ses gouttes de lame elle se mit à tournoyer dans les airs lâchant des rugissements sauvage. Lorsqu'elle parvint à se débarrasser de la lave qui la recouvrait, ses ailes étaient fumantes et brulante et elles parvenaient à peine à la maintenir à une distance raisonnable de l'océan sous elle. Elle repéra au travers de ses paupières à moitié fermer le sous-marin et s'y dirigea. Lorsqu'elle atteint miraculeusement le pont, sous sa forme humaine son corps était fumant et couvert de brulure.  
Elle vit Luffy et Jimbei confier aux soins des pirates. Elle soupira et laissa retomber toute la pression des combats et se laissa glisser contre la paroi dure et froide de l'intérieur du couloir du sous-marin. Reprenant doucement sa respiration, Christie vit Trafalgar passer devant elle, il se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

**- Suis-moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi, il serait regrettable que tu te vide de ton sang maintenant.**

Christie regarda dans quelle état elle se trouvait. Sa peau était en majeur partis rougis et gravement bruler, des litres de sang la recouvrait, mais l'adrénaline qui circulait encore dans ses veines ne lui fit pas ressentir la douleur…du moins pour le moment du moins.  
N'ayant d'autre choix, elle se leva et suivis Trafalgar dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'opération ou Luffy, inconscient avait été placé dans le but d'une opération pour le soigner. Jimbei était là lui aussi, assis sur une table d'opération tout près. Le capitaine et médecin se dirigea vers Luffy pour l'opérer, et confia le soin de soigner Christie et Jimbei à ses hommes. Pendant qu'on désinfectait, et pansait ses blessures, Christie gardait les yeux rivé sur le corps endormis de Luffy, elle espérait tends qu'il reste en vie, sinon elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.  
Une fois soigné, elle se retrouva dans une chambre ou la fatigue pris le dessus, retombant sur elle comme le marteau d'un forgeron sur une enclume.

* * *

**Et voila c'est fini.**

**On se retrouve donc pour une seconde énigme que voici:  
**_**'Lorsqu'il se lève, il ne fait aucun bruit, pourtant il réveille tout le monde'. Qui-est-il?**_

**Alors une petite idée, dite moi vite ce que vous pensez...ou laisser moi tout simplement une review, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous penser de cette fic, vous ennuie t-elle? vous plait-elle? Dite moi tout, je vous en pris.**

**Je pense que je proposerai un prix, peut être un dessins, je vais voir. Dite moi ce que vous en penser.**

**à plus mes petit chou, je vous aime tous.**


	9. Dure réalité, une nouvelle ère en marche

**On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre soutient, et si jamais vous avez des remarque, des question, ou bien seulement l'envie de me faire un petit coucou...je suis là.**

**_'Lorsqu'il se lève, il ne fait aucun bruit, pourtant il réveille tout le monde'. Qui-est-il?..._C'était bien entendu LE SOLEIL. une énigme facile pour cette semaine.**

**Bravo à souky40 qui a été le plus rapide et a C****omalie (pour la première énigme), vous avez le droit à un dessin d'un personnage de one piece chacune ou d'un Oc (avec un maximum de détail dans ce cas là). Dite moi vite et je ferais mon possible pour les réaliser rapidement.**

**Au faite, ma fidèle Comalie, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes review à chaque fin de chapitre j'attend ta review avec autant d'impatience que toi tu attend le prochain chapitre. ça m'amuse beaucoup.**

**On reprend la suite des aventures après la guerre de Marineford, cette fois l'action retombe un peu...mais ce n'est qu'un court repos avant la prochaine acte.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Dure réalité pour tous, une nouvelle ère en marche.**

Boa Hancock qui était tombé follement amoureuse de Luffy avais proposé de l'héberger sur l'île des femmes avec les Heart pirates qui le soignais.  
Lorsque Christie se réveilla, elle ressentit le contre poids de la douleur. Ses membres étaient endoloris et semblaient peser une tonne chacun. Elle se leva alors prudemment et se dirigea vers la sortie. Étrangement elle ne croisa personne, ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur du sous-marin elle retrouva les pirates. Ils étaient tous autour des Amazone de l'île, qui leur apportaient à manger.  
Christie se joignit aux groupes de pirates, et s'installa près de Jimbei pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs jours afin que tout le monde reprennent du poil de la bête. Luffy ne s'était toujours pas décider à immerger de son sommeil réparateur.  
Ayant eu vent de sa présence auprès de son 'mari', l'impératrice Boa Hancock avais fait convoquer Christie à son palais. Elle voulait savoir le maximum sur sa relation avec Luffy, car s'était une grande jalouse. Mais quand elle apprit que Christie ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Luffy, elle devint la femme la plus serviable qui soit et posa des tas de question sur Luffy à sa nouvelle 'meilleure' amie.  
Fatiguer de supporter l'interrogatoire Luffiesque de Boa, Christie rejoins la plage ou étaient regrouper les hommes. En retrouvant le bord de mer elle constata que le sous-marin jaune n'était plus là et qu'à la place des pirates du Heart se trouvait tout simplement Rayleigh, en train de parler tranquillement à Jimbei et Luffy assis sur un rocher.

- **Silvers Rayleigh ?  
****- Tiens la petite Walker, content de voir que t'es encore en un seul morceau.  
****- C'est Christie, et évidement que je vais bien…enfin presque.  
****- C'est ce que m'a dit Jimbei…si je suis ici, c'est pour Luffy. J'ai quelque chose à lui proposer mais aussi à toi Christie.**

Rayleigh proposa son plan à Luffy. Se rendre à Marineford pour faire passer le message suivant '2Y3D', qui signifiait 2ans au lieu de 3 jours. Ce qui voulait dire que ses compagnons et lui-même se rendrait à leurs points de rendez-vous dans 2ans. Il se rendit donc en compagnie de Rayleigh et Jimbei sur la place de Marineford ou plusieurs journalistes prirent des photos qui finir en première page dans les journaux, pile poil ce que voulait Rayleigh. Ils revinrent sur l'île des femmes. Où les attendaient Christie.

- **Et que vas-tu faire pendant ces deux ans ?  
****- Je vais enseigner à Luffy, le Haki. J'ai constaté qu'il ne savait pas s'en servir, je vais donc lui apprendre…et à toi aussi.  
****- Moi ?!  
****- Tu as toit aussi des notions ce Haki et tu ne t'en as même pas rendu compte. Laisse-moi t'apprendre cet art du combat et tu pourras devenir plus forte.  
****- Mais et Ace…  
****- Ace va bien, il est retourné avec les siens. Et puis il peut bien attendre quelque temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu disparaissais de la surface de la terre.  
****- Alors on va s'entraîner ensemble ! **Sauta de joie Luffy en se mettant face à Christie.** C'est cool, hein ?!  
****- …Très bien.**

Et l'entraînement commença, Rayleigh enseigna à Luffy et Christie les bases du Haki tout comme l'art du combat. Christie et Luffy progressaient vite dans leur entraînement.  
Le journal dans lequel Luffy était apparue en premier page avec le message destiner à ses compagnons de route avait été livré dans le monde entier. Luffy croisait les doigts pour que tous ses amis l'ai vue et compris.  
Après chaque entrainement sur l'île ou Raleigh les avaient emmené, Christie s'éloignait et allais s'assoir face à l'océan au bord d'une falaise. Son regard se posait alors sur l'horizon qui accueillait dans ses bras le soleil devenu rouge orangé. C'était un spectacle merveilleux, un spectacle qui rappelait à chaque fois à Christie cette promesse faite il y a longtemps maintenant.

- **Te voilà** ! Dit Luffy en surgissant d'un buisson.  
- **Luffy, Rayleigh ! Vous m'avez fait peur !  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?** lui demanda Luffy.  
- **Rien d'important**. Souris amicalement Christie.  
- **C'est un endroit magnifique** **ici**. Souligna Rayleigh. **On a une vue sur tout d'ici.**

Christie sourit face au ton mélancolique de Rayleigh. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler du Seigneur des ténèbres, Silvers Rayleigh elle s'était imaginé une brute sans cœur et malpoli. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Rayleigh bien qu'il soit quelque fois un peu rustre restait un homme agréable à vivre, un bon ami.

- **Comment tu es devenu pirate** ?! demanda tout d'un coup Luffy coupant le fil de ses pensées.  
- **Disons que ça s'est imposé à moi.  
****- Tu dis ça comme si tu ne voulais pas le devenir**. Intervint Rayleigh.  
- **C'est à peu près ça. À dire vrai j'ai toujours haït les pirates…du moins jusqu'à récemment.  
****- QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi** ?! S'étrangla Luffy.  
- **Mon père a été tué par des pirates.  
****- Je suis désolé…Mais si tu déteste les pirates comment ça se fait que tu es été avec mon frère ?  
****- C'est une longue histoire.  
****- J'ai tout mon temps.**

Luffy s'assis près d'elle, les pieds se balançant dans le vide au bord de la falaise et regarda Christie avec un large sourire, tout en attendant son récit. Rayleigh lui s'installa sur une vieil souche d'arbre et tout comme Luffy attendit que Christie prennent la parole. Soupirant devant son air de gamin, Christie raconta sa rencontre avec Ace et comment Barbe-Blanche l'avait convaincue de le rejoindre qu'elle avait fini par naviguer à leurs coté.

- **Alors c'est mon frère qui t'a persuadé de faire partis de leur équipage ?!...ça c'est mon frère !  
****- Si on veut…lorsque je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de le voir lui aussi, vous vous ressembler tellement tous les deux. Vous n'avez pas le même sang, mais vous êtes liée l'un à l'autre par un lien encore plus fort.  
****- …Sacré Newgate. **Soupira tristement Rayleigh. **Il va me manquer ce sacrée vieillard.  
****- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pu l'avoir sauvé…si j'avais…  
****- Ne t'en veut pas.** La coupa Rayleigh. **Il avait fait son choix, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est aller de l'avant et garder en mémoire nos meilleur souvenir.  
****- Oui…  
****- Et toi Luffy ? **Repris Rayleigh. **Raconte-nous un peu comment un petit gamin comme toi est devenu pirate. Ça m'intéresse.**

Luffy sautant sur place raconta à son tour ses aventures, il raconta comment il avait rencontré ses amis ainsi que toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues jusqu'à maintenant. Épuiser par sa journée, Christie tomba de sommeil suivis de près par Luffy qui s'écroula comme une masse.  
Le lendemain leur entraînement repris de plus belle et chaque soir ils se réunissaient sur la falaise pour écouter parlé de leurs aventures respectives.  
Ainsi deux ans s'écoulèrent.  
Christie avait maintenant 20ans et Luffy 19. Tous deux avaient légèrement changé pendant ces deux années, Luffy était devenu plus grand et avais un air un peu plus mature…mais il avait seulement l'air. Que voulez-vous, même en 10 ans on ne changera pas un Luffy. Christie elle aussi avait changé, elle avait grandi elle aussi mais moins que Luffy, elle avait également pris quelque tour de poitrine mais pas assez pour faire entièrement son bonheur. Quant à ses cheveux il avait tellement poussé qu'elle avait décidé de les couper. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des épaules et étaient retenu par un bandeau noir.  
Christie et Luffy avaient réussi à terminer leur entraînement en 1ans et demi. Rayleigh était donc repartit sur Shabondy. Le jour du rendez-vous approchait. Luffy préparait ses affaires pour retourner sur Shabondy. Il était tellement impatient qu'il tenait difficilement en place.  
Boa Hancock vint les chercher tous les deux pour les ramener sur l'archipel. Elle donna à Luffy son long manteau afin qu'on ne le reconnaît pas, il ressemblait à Sherlock Holmes avec son manteau et sa fausse moustache. Christie elle portait seulement un chapeau, et un long manteau sans manche blanc avec un col en fourrure d'un blanc immaculé.  
Alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'archipel, Christie attrapa un journal et le lus afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la situation actuelle dans le monde.

- **Il fallait s'y attendre, après ce qui s'est passé à Marineford…  
****- Quoi ? Oh, un avis de recherche sur toi, tu as une belle récompense. Elle est passée de 115.000.000 de berrys à 222.000.000.  
****- Ouais, mais ça va m'attirer de gros ennuis. Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez…Et puis il y en a une sur toi elle est passée à 400.000.000de berrys.  
****- TROP COOL !**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone de non-droit près du bar de l'arnaque tenue par Shakky, Luffy se tourna vers Christie pour lui dire quelque chose…mais il ne trouva personne. À son plus grand chagrin, la jeune femme s'était déjà éclipser, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit 'Fait attention, Bonne chance'.  
Christie n'aimais pas vraiment les adieux, raison pour laquelle elle était partie avant que Luffy ne la regarde avec ses grand yeux noir plein de joie de vivre et de malice. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir Luffy et ses compagnons partir pour le Nouveau monde. Elle vit même Rayleigh qui eut une petite larme lorsqu'il vit Luffy partir. Finalement elle se décida elle aussi à quitter l'archipel et à rejoindre le Nouveau monde dans l'espoir de retrouver les pirates de Barbe Blanche.  
Les jours qui suivirent, Christie passa son temps à chercher des renseignements sur l'endroit ou pourrais potentiellement se trouver l'équipage du défunts Barbe Blanche, mais jusque-là elle avait fait chou blanc. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours où elle avait rencontré un vieux pêcheur qui lui avait dit avoir vu le dit équipage passer non loin cette l'île sur laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.  
L'île en elle-même était relativement calme, les gens n'était pas regardant sur les voyageur qui posaient le pied sur leur île, ils se fichaient de savoir si c'était des agents du gouvernement ou bien des pirates, du moment qu'on faisant tourner leur commerce tout allais bien.  
Arrivée en soirées, elle se dirigea directement dans un bar et s'installa au comptoir afin de manger un bon repas, mais aussi et surtout afin d'écouter les commérages qui voletait un peu partout dans la salle. Il n'eut rien de bien croustillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un mot qui sonnait a ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie : Trésors.  
A la table qui était placée dans son dos, deux hommes discutaient sur un gros butin, elle ouvris donc grand les oreilles et écouta leur conversation sans se faire remarquer.

- **Puisque je te dis que j'ai une piste sérieuse. Cette fois pas de doute.  
****- Ok, ok, alors répète-moi ça calmement.  
****- Hier dans la matinée, la marine à arrêter un gros navire pirate, et ils ont découvert un paquet de trésors dans ses calles. Il y en a pour au moins 150.000.000 là-dedans.  
****- Et où se trouvent tous cet or à l'heure actuelle ?  
****- La marine à garder le trésor dans leur base comme preuve, mais dès que les pirates auront été jugé et emprisonner, le trésor disparaitrait dans les poches de ses sale rats de la marine.  
****- MAIS T'ES MALADE !  
****- CHUT ! Pas si fort.  
****- Tu veux qu'on entre par effraction dans la base de la marine et que l'on vole cet or ? T'es fêler ma parole, on y arrivera jamais.  
****- Mais si j'ai un plan. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Christie écoutait attentivement la conversation des 2 hommes. Elle eut soudain l'idée d'aller elle-même voler cette carte. Le patron qui nettoyait des verres à coter d'elle vit qu'elle s'intéressait à la conversation.

- **Ne faites pas attention à ces types, ma p'tit dame.  
****- Pourquoi, ce qu'ils disent n'est pas vrai ?  
****- Bien sûr qu'c'est vrais c'trésors existe bel et bien. Mais personne n'peut l'voler maintenant qu'l'est entre 4 murs d'la base d'la marine.  
****- J'ai vue bien pire qu'une base de la marine, croyez moi. À côté du tombeau de l'empereur des sables noire, la base de la marine c'est de la nioniotte.  
****- Le tombeau d'qui ?!  
****- C'n'est pas important, laissé tomber.  
****- Faite attention p'tit dame, l'base d'la marine n'est pas un moulin, ils n'sont pas fous ses marines.  
****- Ne vous inquiéter par pour moi, je suis une grande fille.**

En souriant, elle paya sa consommation et se leva, mis son fidèle chapeau sur la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar.  
La journée suivante, elle la passa à examiner la base de la marine. Notant tout ce qui pourrais l'aider dans sa quêtes, que ce soit le moindre espaces où elle pourrait entrer comme les mouvements des gardes autour de la base tout étaient noté avec une précision chirurgical.  
Le soir venu et cacher, Christie se glissa par une fenêtre de la base rester ouverte et glissa dans les couloirs telle une ombres dans la nuit. Après quelques longue minutes à longer les ombres et se cacher dans les coins de murs, elle trouva finalement la salle ou étaient enfermer le trésor. Devant la porte se tenait un unique garde. À sa ceinture se trouvaient les clés qui permettaient de faire tomber le cadenas qui maintenait la porte close.  
Fouillant dans ses poches elle en sortit une pièce qu'elle lança. La pièce qui tomba sur le sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds du garde qui baissa les yeux et s'agenouilla pour ramasser la pièce d'or. Il se redressa les yeux encore posé sur la pièce qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

**- C'est gentil de l'avoir ramasser pour moi.**

Il releva la tête vers Christie qui venait de parler et fut saluer par son point en pleine figure. Assommer, le garde tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle récupéra sa précieuse petite pièce d'or porte bonheur qu'elle remit dans sa poche, puis pris les clés à la ceinture du dormeur et ouvris la porte. Afin que personne ne soit alertée, elle tira le corps du soldat à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Le trésors était là étaler sur une grande table face à elle, Christie failli lâcher un cri de bonheur devant ce fabuleux spectacle, mais se retint de justesse. Un peu plus et la base entière aurais été alerté par ses cris.  
Elle s'approcha de la table, en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre et commença à enfuir son trésors dans un sac. Un seul sac suffit à contenir tout l'or voler, mais Christie ne s'en formalisa pas, l'or c'est l'or. Alors qu'elle rangeait les dernières pièces dans le sac, un gémissement retenti derrière elle.  
Le garde était en trains d'émerger de sa léthargie. Réveillé, le garde se mis à hurler, appelant de l'aide. Pour le faire taire Christie le frappa en pleine face avec le sac d'or. Le garde retomba inconscient. Mais c'était un peu tard, il venait de donner l'alerte.

- **Et merde, ça m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention…en même temps tout cet or, c'est tellement…non, c'est pas le moment…IDÉE ! **Hurla-t-elle d'un coup, en trouvant une idée.

Elle enfila l'uniforme du soldat qu'elle enferma ensuite dans un placard à balais, elle prit ensuite un chariot contenant habituellement le courrier et cacha son sac d'or dedans, puis l'air de rien se glissa dans les couloirs.  
Les marines qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, ne firent même pas attention à elle, pensant qu'elle était le préposer de la poste de la base de la marine, alors qu'elle était en fait une voleuse déguiser en marine fuyant avec un sac remplis d'or. Cela la fit beaucoup rire, mais elle se força de ne rien montrer de peur d'être repérer.  
Elle réussit à atteindre la cour arrière du bâtiment, elle laissa alors tomber son chariot, mais n'oublia pas son sac d'or, et traversa le jardin avant de passer par-dessus le mur d'enceinte et parvint à gagner la ville sans problème, sans même se douter qu'un homme attendait le bon moment pour agir. De son perchoir, il vit courir dans la nuit, la silhouette d'un marine qui s'enfuyait au loin avec un sac sur le dos dont les objets à l'intérieur s'entrechoquaient dans un son qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**- Et bien au moins je n'aurais pas à me fatiguer à entrer par effraction. Ce petit voleur m'a drôlement facilité la tâche.**

Il sauta de son perchoir. Et alla à la rencontre de ce petit voleur qui l'avait devancé dans son larcin.  
Pendant ce temps, le dit petit voleur qui était en réalité une voleuse et qui n'était autre que Christie se cacha dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné et regarda derrière elle pour vois si personne ne la suivait. Elle ne vit personne, elle souffla une seconde et ouvris son sac pour admirer son butin.

**- Y a pas à dire, l'or et bien l'une des merveilles du monde.**

Elle leva à hauteur d'yeux un immense rubis et le fit scintiller à la lumière de la lune qui perçait par le toit. Elle sentit alors une présence dans son dos, remettant le rubis dans le sac qu'elle referma, elle se tourna vers son adversaire.  
Le peu de lumière qui filtrait le toit, ne lui permettait pas de voir qui lui faisait face, mais l'aura de puissance et de force qu'elle sentit émaner de l'homme en face d'elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bandit de bas étage.  
Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que son adversaire ne se décide à attaquer, mais Christie n'était pas prête à se laisser voler son trésors, elle le défendrait à tout prix. Elle l'évita une première fois en sautant en arrière, puis elle contre-attaqua en donnant un coup de pied vers ce qui lui semblait être la tête de son opposant. Mais ce dernier lui attrapa la jambe, Christie se retrouva alors debout en équilibre sur une jambe alors que l'autre se trouvait dans les mains d'un adversaire inconnus. Elle vit alors sur le visage de ce dernier briller un sourire triomphant. Il tenta de faucher la jambe de Christie qui la tenait encore debout, mais elle l'évita dans un magnifique saut retourné et arriva à frapper au visage son adversaire qui la lâcha et recula de quelque pas en portant sa mains à son visage là ou Christie l'avais frappé avec son pied.

- **Et merde, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là**. Grogna l'homme dans l'ombre.

Christie qui allais l'attaquer, pendant qu'il ne faisait pas attention se stoppa, cette voix elle aurait juré l'avoir déjà entendu. Prenant le temps d'analyser le ton de sa voix qui raisonnait encore pour grogner, Christie finit par en reconnaitre l'auteur.

- **Ace ?!  
****- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?!** Répliqua l'autre.  
- **C'est moi Christie.  
****- Christie ?!**

Tout d'un coup, la pièce sombre fut éclairée par une flamme apparue. Lorsqu'il éclaira Christie et qu'il la reconnut dans son costume de marine, il lui sauta dans les bras et la serra fort afin de lui faire partager son bonheur de l'avoir retrouver.

- **Où diable était tu passer, on t'a cherché partout. On a cru que tu étais…  
**- **Dis donc Ace ! Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer.  
****- Tu ne sais pas combien je suis content de te savoir encore en vie.  
****- Oui, c'est bien bon tout ça mais maintenant…tu peux me lâcher.  
****- Non.**

Il l'entraina à l'extérieur. Christie trainait son sac d'or à sa suite. Ils retournèrent sur le Mobydick.  
Lorsqu'on vit que Christie était de retour et en un seul morceau, une nouvelle fois, une fête eue lieu pour célébrer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Pendant la fête, Christie raconta ou elle était pendant deux ans et ce qu'elle avait fait. Ace rigola lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait passé ses deux dernières années avec son jeune frère et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Il fut content d'apprendre que son frère se trouvait actuellement dans le nouveau monde et qu'il pourrait surement le revoir très bientôt.  
Mais de toute ce qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait rien de comparable à la joie qu'il ressentait de savoir que Christie se trouvait de nouveau à se cotés. Christie de son côté devait avouer que cette atmosphère lui avait beaucoup manqué, mais cela aurait été mieux si le capitaine Barbe-Blanche avait été avec eux pour fêter cela. Christie qui se trouvait toujours avec Ace en profita pour lui poser une question.

- **Alors comme ça tu voulais voler ce trésor toi aussi ?  
****- Ouais, tu sais on est des pirates.  
****- Mais tu te rends bien compte que c'est la deuxième fois que tu tentes de me voler MON trésors.  
****- Comment ça ?!  
****- La première fois au temple de l'empereur du Jade, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré…et aujourd'hui.  
****- Ah, c'est vrai ça. C'est surement un coup du destin.  
****- Tu parles d'un destin, tenter de voler mon trésor sans y parvenir.  
****- Là, c'est toi qui te trompe. La première fois, j'ai réussi à te voler ce trésors, et là encore.  
****- Non, non, non. La première fois je te l'ai volé, si Marco n'était pas venu à ton secours, je serais déjà loin en train de bronzé sous les tropiques avec le trésor. Et puis ce soir-là, le trésor c'est encore moi qui l'es.  
****- Peut-être, mais dans les deux cas le trésor s'est retrouver sur le Mobydick. Donc c'est comme si je l'avais volé à tes petite mains de femmes.  
****- Tu vas les avoir autour du cou, mes petites mains de femme si tu continues.  
****- Enfin le plus important c'est qu'on soit tous réunis et que tu aille bien. Dorénavant je te protègerais.  
****- Je ne mérite pas qu'on donne sa vie pour moi, les sacrifices ça n'apporte rien de bon, juste de la peine et des larmes.  
****- Mais sans sacrifices la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.  
****- Elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu seule non plus.  
****- Dans ce cas reste avec moi.**

Elle regarda Ace lui sourire chaleureusement, cela aussi lui avais grandement manqué, même si elle ne l'avouerait surement jamais. Pendant le reste de la soirée elle discuta avec plusieurs personne, buvait, rigolait et fêtait dignement son retour dans son équipage.  
Alors qu'elle parlait avec Marco de la suite des événements, Ace vint se placer devant elle, puis sans prévenir il la prit dans ses bras.

**- Ça fait tellement du bien de t'entendre à nouveau. Tu nous as manqué tu sais…tu m'as manqué.  
****- …toi aussi tu m'as manqué. **Dit à son tour Christie en lui retournant son étreinte. **Maintenant si veux bien me lâcher**.  
- **J'ne veux pas.**

Ace se pris un coup sur la tête qui le fit tomber sur le cul. Il se releva en se frottant la tête ou une bosse était apparue. Puis il regarda Christie et ouvris la bouche d'un air grandement surpris.

**- Quoi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?!  
****- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait à tes cheveux ?! Tu les as coupés !  
****- Tu le remarque seulement ! **dirent en chœurs les membres de l'équipage qui se mirent alors à rire.

* * *

**Prochaine énigme:**  
**_'Aimer des petites filles, elles sont délaissées par les petits garçons. Aimer des grands garçons, elles sont délaissées par les grandes filles. Qui-est-ce ?'  
_**

**A la semaine prochaine mes petit choux. Et C'est un plaisir de savoir que vous me soutenez, j'en repart qu'avec plus d'entrain et d'envie d'écrire.**


	10. Une âme corrompus par le pouvoir

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 10 !**

******_'Aimer des petites filles, elles sont délaissées par les petits garçons. Aimer des grands garçons, elles sont délaissées par les grandes filles. Qui-est-ce ?' _Réponse: LA POUPÉE.  
********les petite filles joue à la poupée et pas les petits garçons. Et les homme aiment 'les poupée' ce qui n'est plus le cas des femmes.**

**Ma petite (ou grande) ****Comalie**** c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu es là, avec un peu de retard certes mais là tout de même. Pour ce qui est du dessin, si je le propose c'est bien parce que je le peux. Si tu n'en veut VRAIMENT pas alors je ne le ferais pas, mais seulement dans ce cas là. Et comme j'ai sentis dans ta review que tu voulais ce dessin (même si tu prétendait le contraire) je l'ai fait, tu pourra le trouver sur ma page profil ou j'ai mis (normalement) un lien direct vers le dessin. Alors fais en bon usage.  
Ensuite comme tu a trouver la réponse à l'énigme tu aura le droit à ton dessin de Ace ou un autre perso si tu le souhaite.**

**souky40**** je n'ai pas encore reçut ta demande de dessin pour le chapitre précédent, je ne veut pas être méchante mais si je n'ai pas ta demande avant la parution du prochain chapitre je vais devoir te mettre sur la touche. Sinon a part ça je suis contente de savoir que tu est l'une de mes 'Followers', ça me va droit au cœur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Une âme corrompue par le pouvoir.**

**- Rien de tel qu'un bain de soleil pour se remettre en forme. Et en plus cela permet de bronzer un peu.**

Étaler sur une chaise à une terrasse de café, Christie profitant grandement du soleil.  
Les pirates du Mobydick venaient de jeter l'ancre sur une île touristique baignée dans la chaude lumière du soleil. La température était estivale toute l'année et les boutiques de la ville offraient de magnifique marchandise. La ville grouillait donc de monde, des gens venu du monde entier pour profiter de ce temps radieux en toute saison.  
Il y avait même un château qu'on disait hanter et qui était placer sur une colline plus loin dominant la ville de ses hautes tours au toit pointues. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéressait Christie qui préférait et de loin, faire les boutiques ou se dorée la pilule au soleil, comme maintenant.

**- Ouais pas mal…mais je préfère les restos, il n'y a rien de plus vrai qu'un bon et gros morceau de viande bien tendre.**

À ses côtés se trouvait Ace. Celui-ci avait insisté au point d'un devenir TRÈS énervant, du coup Christie avais finalement craqué et l'avais laissé l'accompagner. Mais même s'il elle avait grogné savoir que le second commandant tenait autant à être avec elle, suffit à mettre du soleil dans son cœur.  
Attabler à la table, Ace commanda de quoi remplir l'estomac de toute une équipe de foot américain et Christie se contenta d'un simple désert sucré et d'une boisson fraiche.  
Alors qu'ils discutaient autour de leur assiette respective, Ace tomba comme à son habitude la tête dans son plat de viande. Christie ne s'en inquiétait plus depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu plonger le nez dans son assiette. Et encore ce jour-là, elle n'avait même pas bougé non plus. Elle s'était simplement contenter de le regarder d'un air dépité en demandant s'il était mort. Mais il s'était redresser quelques minutes plus tard reprenant là où il s'était arrêter comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle soupira face à son ami qui ronflait le nez dans son assiette, lorsqu'un ombre immense la recouvrit. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner et de sauter sur le côté pour pouvoir éviter le poing immense de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.  
Elle retomba sur ses pieds, tandis qu'Ace avais été projeté quelque mètres plus loin, il émergea et se redressa à son tour.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
****- Tu n'as qu'à demander à notre ami ici présent**. Lui répondit Christie en désignant le colosse qui avait réduit leur table à l'état de métal broyé.  
- **Rien de mieux qu'une bagarre pour digérer**. S'extasia Ace en se tenant en garde face au colosse.  
- **Christie Walker** ! Dit la voix grave et menaçante du colosse.  
- **Tiens il te connaît ?...un ami à toi ? **demanda Ace en montrant le géant du pouce.  
**- Pas du tout, je l'ai jamais vue ce gus** !

Sans crier gare, le colosse leur fonça dessus le poing en l'air. Ils sautèrent tous deux de part et d'autre pour éviter le poing qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec fracas. Christie se redressa prêtes à attaquer de nouveau, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna le géant était déjà face à elle, en train de préparer une nouvelle attaque. Par chance une boule de feu lui sauva la mise. Le grand colosse disparu alors quelque seconde sous les flammes.

- **Alors on ne dit pas merci.  
****- Arrête un peu de te la jouer.  
****- C'était qui se mec ?  
****- J'ne sais pas…en tout cas il ne nous embêtera plus maintenant.**

Alors qu'Ace s'approchait de Christie pour voir si elle n'avait rien de casser un bras sortis d'entre les flammes et frappa Ace qui voltigea dans le mur du bâtiment voisin. Des flammes surgit alors le colosse qui d'une tape sur l'épaule se débarrassa des flammes, comme s'il s'agissait de poussière et se redressa de toute sa hauteur en regardant sévèrement Christie en face de lui. Il fit alors quelque pas vers elle, tandis qu'elle reculait terroriser par cette force de la nature. Alors qu'elle pensait que le colosse allait la frapper, il n'en fit rien et se pencha vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Pendant ce temps, Ace sortis des gravats et se redressa en titubant. Il leva les yeux et repéra le colosse debout face à Christie, il remarqua par ailleurs, qu'elle avait une expression de surprise figer sur le visage, ses yeux étaient rond comme des citrons et elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
Il vit alors le colosse tendre une main vers Christie, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se releva et courus dans leur direction, il tendit le bras pour attraper Christie, mais à quelques centimètre d'elle, elle disparut dans une bourrasque de vents tout comme le colosse.  
Il tomba à genoux en frappant violement le sol de ses poings en se disant qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

- **Je ne suis même pas capable de protéger une femme en danger…et maintenant comment je vais faire pour la retrouver, je ne sais même pas qui était cet homme.  
****- Moi, je sais. **Intervint une voix timide près de lui, il se retourna et vit la serveuse du restaurant. **Cet homme était l'un des gardes d'Alastair.  
****- Alastair ?! Qui est-ce et ou puis-je le trouver ?  
****- Il vit au château, c'est un homme très dangereux c'est pour ça que personne n'ose aller au château, ils ont tous peur de lui.  
****- Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je vais le trouver et lui faire regretter d'avoir enlevé MA Christie. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.**

Il se ressaisit, se leva et couru le plus rapidement possible vers le château dont la jeune serveuse venait juste à l'instant de parler.  
Pendant ce temps à une dizaine de kilomètre de la ville sur une colline perdu au milieu d'un épais brouillard trônait l'immense château dans lequel Christie précéda le colosse qui l'y avait amené. Ils passèrent la grande porte en bois, et découvris malgré l'air lugubre de l'extérieur une magnifique déco intérieur. Les murs en roche étaient décorés de tapisserie magnifiquement ouvragé et de tableau somptueux digne des plus grands artistes du monde. Un grand et large tapis rouge et or menait vers l'intérieur du château.  
De l'autre côté du hall, se trouvait une estrade ou était installer un immense trône fait d'or et d'argent, sur lequel un homme était assis et occuper à lire des documents. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas lourd du colosse s'avancer vers lui, il leva les yeux, un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il donna les papiers qu'il lisait à un homme à sa gauche qui disparue avec dans une salle annexe. Tandis qu'elle avançait vers l'estrade, Christie se permis d'observer l'homme en face d'elle.  
Il était aussi grand que large, ses muscles surdéveloppés se dessinaient sous les tissus des vêtements qu'il portait. Des vêtements de couleur noir et rouge, le tout couvert de motif cousu en fil d'or. Il ne faisait sans doute aucun doute sur sa richesse.  
Cet homme avait une coupe de cheveux assez original, tout le côté gauche de son crane était rasé de près, ne laissant que de petit cheveux d'une couleur vert turquoise. Le reste de sa caboche était couvert d'une longue et lisse chevelure d'un noire corbeau et était attacher à l'arrière de son crane à l'exception d'une mèche de cheveu qui lui cachait à moitié l'œil droit. Ses yeux rouge fins et brillant d'une lueur machiavélique ne cessait de regarder Christie de haut en bas, comme un prédateur face à sa future proie. Il congédia le colosse d'un signe de la mains.

- **Te voici enfin…Christie Walker, fille de Clow Walker. Cela fait longtemps que je cherche à te rencontrer. Mais laisse-moi me présenter, je suis Alastair maître de ces lieux.  
****- …  
****- Tu n'es pas très bavarde, dit moi. On m'a pourtant dit qu'il était difficile de te faire garder ta langue dans ta poche.  
****- Votre colosse de garde du corps, m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpeller…si je suis là c'est seulement pour voir s'il dit la vérité.  
****- Ah je vois…dans ce cas n'attendons pas plus longtemps.**

Il frappa dans ses mains et presque aussitôt une porte s'ouvrit dans la salle du trône. Un homme pénétra alors dans le hall et s'avança vers l'estrade, il s'inclina face à Alastair et fit face à Christie. Cette dernière bien que grandement surprise dû se concentré énormément pour ne pas le montrer car l'homme grand à la silhouette fine et musclé, aux cheveux brun soigneusement plaquer à l'arrière de son crane avec quelques mèches qui retombent sur l'avant de son visage, et des yeux vert perçant, dont l'un était marquer d'une profonde cicatrice, qui étaient rivés sur elle…cet homme-là, n'était autre que Reiji, son amis et aussi l'ancien disciple de son défunt père.

- **Je ne fais pas les présentations, vous vous connaissez déjà**….souris Alastair d'un air mauvais. **Bien maintenant que tu as vu que ce n'était pas un mensonge, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur les recherches que ton père faisait. Je veux tout savoir**.  
- …reprend quelque peu son assurance. **Hors de question, je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
****- Reiji m'avais prévenu que cela ne serais pas aussi facile de te faire cracher le morceau, mais crois moi je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer aussi facilement. C'est également lui qui m'a révéler le peu de ce qu'il savait des recherches de ton père, mais faut croire que ton père n'était pas si idiot que ça puisqu'il n'a rien dit de très important à son disciple.  
****- C'est impossible !** Elle se tourna vers Reiji qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée**. Je connais Reiji jamais il n'aurait trahi mon père…pas comme ça.  
****- Alors je suis désolé de te dire que tu ne connais pas Reiji aussi bien que tu le prétends.  
****- Non, c'est faux ! Reiji dit quelque chose !**

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avais autre fois été son amis et qu'aujourd'hui ne reconnaissait plus. Ce dernier ne sourcilla même pas, il se contenta de la regarder de son regard vide comme s'il ne la voyait pas réellement.  
Alastair se mis alors à rire d'un rire gras qui raisonna sur les murs du hall du château.

- **Tu t'époumone pour rien, chérie. Reiji ne te répondra pas.  
****- Que lui a tu fais MONSTRE ?!  
****- Rien de bien grave je t'assure. Je lui ai juste fait entendre raison…ou du moins je l'ai forcé à entendre raison. Je ne te cache pas que cela a été long et douloureux, pour lui évidement pour moi ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une partie de plaisir. Tu aurais dû le voir me supplier le lui laisser la vie sauve, comment il était faible et pathétique.  
**- **LA FERME ! Reiji n'est pas faible, jamais il n'aurait supplié une ordure comme toi !  
****- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux cela ne changera rien à la situation. Reiji n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, qu'un légume vide d'émotion il n'est qu'une simple marionnette, MA marionnette n'obéissant qu'à moi seul.  
****- MONSTRE !**

Christie bondit vers l'estrade afin de faire taire ce sale monstre d'Alastair, mais ce dernier afficha un sourire triomphant. Christie ne compris se sourire que lorsqu'elle reçut un violent coup dans l'estomac qui le repoussa loin du trône et de son occupant. Elle releva la tête pour voir que celui qui l'avait frappé n'était autre que Reiji lui-même.

- **Reiji ?! Mais…  
****- AHAHA** ! Rigola Alastair. **Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est exceptionnel.  
****- Reiji qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!...  
****- Tu parles dans le vide, chérie. Reiji ne peut pas t'entendre comme je viens de le dire il n'est qu'une marionnette. Toutes ses émotions ont été enfermées dans son esprit, pour faire de lui ce bon petit soldat très obéissant que tu vois là.  
****- Non…**

Reiji s'approcha de Christie toujours sur le sol. Il leva une lance dont les deux extrémités étaient sertis d'une longue lame d'une vingtaine de centimètre chacune et plongea l'un d'entre elle dans le sol là ou Christie se tenait quelque seconde auparavant.

- **Je t'en prie Reiji, ressaisit toi** ! Tenta de le convaincre Christie en esquivant ses attaques. **Ne le laisse pas gagner, tu es plus fort que ça !**

Elle continua de le raisonner mais c'était comme parler à un sourd, Reiji ne répondait rien c'était à se demander s'il entendait vraiment ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, il n'y avait en tout cas aucune geste qui le prouvais.  
Dans une ultime tentative pour le raisonner Christie fut frapper par la lance qui égratigna sa cuisse faisait couler un mince filet de sang. Elle s'arrêta pour observer l'étendue des dégâts mais Reiji la plaqua contre le mur la retenant de sa lance sous sa gorge.

- **Cesse de te débattre et avoue ta défaite.  
****- Jamais ! Je ne cesserais de me battre que lorsque je serais morte…et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui !**

Elle parvint à repousser Reiji en repliant ses jambes et en l'envoyant dans le décor puis elle sortit son sabre de son fourreau et s'attaqua de nouveau à Alastair. Ce dernier porta la main à son épée posé près de lui sur le trône.  
Mais il n'eut pas à s'en servir car Christie s'arrêta dans son mouvement en grinçant des dents à cause de ce brusque arrêt. Alastair rigola à gorge déployé.

- **Tu ne pourras rien contre moi….du moins tant que tu ne sauras pas capable de le battre LUI.**

Entre Christie et Alastair assis bien sagement sur son trône s'était interposer Reiji, c'est à cause de lui que Christie s'était arrêter. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser, jamais elle n'aurait voulu blesser cet homme, cet être humain qui l'avais traité comme un amis et plus encore. Ses bras tombèrent mollement de part et d'autre de son corps tandis que Reiji s'apprêtait à la frapper.  
Elle fut violemment projeté au sol, sa tête heurta le sol provoquant le saignement d'un filet rouge qui s'écoula lentement le long de sa tempe, son sabre lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique fracassant. Le bruit raisonnant porter tel un écho du sabre touchant le sol fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

**Chapitre prélude à ce qui va suivre.**  
**Dans la suite on en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Reiji et sur les liens qu'il avait avec Christie et comment tout va se tarabiscoter.  
**

**Sur ce je vous laisse avec la prochaine énigme et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine mes petits choux:**

**_'Combien ai-je d'amis sachant que tous sauf deux sont blonds, tous sauf deux sont roux et que tous sauf deux sont bruns et que je n'ai pas qu'un seul ami?'_**


	11. La confrontation des dragons

******_'Combien ai-je d'amis sachant que tous sauf deux sont blonds, tous sauf deux sont roux et que tous sauf deux sont bruns et que je n'ai pas qu'un seul ami?'_ ********la réponse était 3, un blond, un roux et un bruns. enfantin n'est-ce pas?! **

******le grand gagnant est ChibichibiLuna qui a le droit à son dessin. (voir page profil)  
********Les dessins des précédents gagnants sont sur mon profils, n'oubliez pas d'aller les chercher très chère gagnants.**

******Un nouveau dessin a également été publier pour se chapitre là. Alors aller voir sur le liens de mon profils.**

**Aujourd'hui******** on se retrouve donc pour la suite direct du précédent chap. on va enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Reiji et sa relation avec Christie et aussi sur ce que cela va entraîner avec Ace...enfin je ne vous en dit pas plus voyez par vous même.********  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La confrontation des dragons.**

L'air emplis d'humidité, l'odeur répugnante, l'obscurité et la douleur de son corps fut tout ce qui accueillit Christie lorsqu'elle retrouva le monde des vivants. À penser que c'était bien le monde des vivants et pas une de ces dimensions macabres.  
Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les laissa s'habituer à l'obscurité l'entourant avant de pouvoir voir qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un cachot. Les murs fait d'immense pierres sombres et froides, un sol en pierre lui aussi et joncher de terre, de cailloux, de sang sécher et d'os…voilà à quoi ressemblait la demeure actuel de Christie.  
Elle bougea un peu faisant tinter les lourdes chaines qui retenaient ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps et qui la maintenait debout à l'instar d'une marionnette suspendus aux fils du marionnettiste. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes histoire de soulager ses poignées maltraitées par le poids de son corps inconscient, lâchant au passage un gémissement de douleur. Christie revint sur les raisons qui l'avaient emmené à se retrouver enfermer ici…Reiji.  
Reiji…c'était bel et bien lui ou du moins son enveloppe externe car question caractère et sentiments il fallait repasser. Mais comment avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans un état pareil ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour se retrouver au service de se malade qui se faisait appeler Alastair ? Comment le fière et fort Reiji avait pu perdre ?!  
Tend de question sans réponses que continuait à remuer Christie dans sa solitude…ou quasi solitude, des pas se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la seul porte de la pièce qui s'ouvris et qui laissa entré Alastair étroitement suivis par Reiji.

**- Alors…enfin de retour parmi nous. J'espère que tu aimes cet endroit car tu risques d'y passer un long, très long moment, à moins que…**Approche de Christie enchainer et lui attrape le menton pour maintenir sa tête face à la sienne. **À moins que tu ne me révèle l'étendus des recherches de ton père.  
****- Jamais je ne vous donnerai quoi que ce soit et puis de toute façon il n'y a rien qui puisse intéresser un vieux fou comme vous !  
****- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je sais que ton paternel détenait les informations que je cherche depuis des années, c'est lui qui a le code de décryptage pour traduire les Runes Rouges…la langue utilisée par les alchimistes !  
****- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
****- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi tu risques de perdre.** Une veine battant rageusement sur sa tempe, il se massa l'arête du nez pour se calmer et soupira. **C'est à cause de cette découverte que le gouvernement à commencer à rechercher ton père, ils ne voulaient pas qu'un homme mettent la main sur le pouvoir que cette ancienne civilisation pourrait engendrer.  
****- Tu parles…**cracha presque Christie. **Tout ce qui intéresse le gouvernement c'est justement le pouvoir que cela pourrais leur donner, tout comme vous. Ce que vous cherchez tous c'est le pouvoir afin de mettre le monde à genoux…vous ne valez pas mieux qu'une bande de requins près à tout pour se nourrir.  
****- Insolentes !**

Alastair perdait patience gifla Christie qui en eu la joue rougit.

**- Que tu le veuille ou non tu me diras ce que tu sais.  
****- Tout ce que je te dirais c'est que t'es qu'une belle enflure !**

Relevant la tête vers Alastair, Christie lui offrir son plus beau sourire narquois. Énerver Alastair enchaina les coups sur le corps immobilisé de Christie qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir en silence, car elle ne voulait pas offrir la satisfaction d'un gémissement de douleur à son ennemi.  
Las, Alastair s'éloigna de Christie et ressortis de la cellule non sans lâcher quelques injures. En sortant la suite d'Alastair, Reiji échangea un regard furtif avec Christie. Ce qu'elle y vit la surprise, une expression de tristesse et de colère mêlée l'un à l'autre mais cela fut si furtif qu'elle se demanda s'il elle ne l'avait mais imaginer…même si elle espérait que non.  
Une fois la porte lourdement refermé, Christie retrouva son obscure solitude.  
Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écouler depuis que la porte s'était refermer sur Reiji, mais cela lui parut être une éternité. Une éternité dans le froid, la solitude, le noir et le silence. Silence perturber par un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte, Christie ne s'en préoccupa pas pensant qu'il s'agissait surement des gardes à qui Alastair avaient confié la garde de sa cellules. Elle n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'un des garde faire tomber son arme et lâcher une plainte de douleur.  
Elle releva alors la tête et prêta l'oreille. Des cliquetis de l'autre côté de la porte indiquait qu'on était en train de forcer la serrure, puis le panneau de bois tourna sur ses gong et laissa pénétrer la lumière.  
Ses yeux ayant perdus l'habitude de la lumière se plissèrent sous la forte lueur elle ne discerna qu'une silhouette sombre se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Christie !**

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant prononcer son nom. Ne voyant toujours pas le visage de son sauveur, son esprit pensa qu'il s'agissait de Reiji…mais lorsque ses yeux se firent à la lumière elle reconnus le visage d'Ace. Sur le moment elle ressentit comme un pic au cœur, quelque pas au fond d'elle elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Reiji et non Ace.  
Ace s'élança vers elle et lui ôta les chaines grâce aux clés voler aux soldats qu'il venait d'assommer à l'entrée de la cellule. Une fois libéré de ses liens, ses jambes ne la tinrent plus et elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ace la rattrapa l'empêchant de se faire mal plus que ça. Il encadra alors son visage de ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

**- Christie ?! Christie est ce que ça va ?!  
**- **Je…Ace…  
****- T'es complètement frigorifié…**Il la serre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu. **T'en fait pas je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là, tu peux marcher ?  
****- Je…je crois oui.**

Il l'a souleva et l'aidai à marcher en passant un de ses bras par-dessus son épaule et en la tenant par la tailles. Ils arrivèrent jusque dans le grand hall principal sans véritable accroche. Ils allèrent passer la porte lorsque celle-ci explosa les repoussant vers l'intérieur du hall.

- **On va quelque pas**. Leur souris Alastair accompagner par le colosse de 3 mètre de haut.  
- **Écarte toi de la, enfoiré** ! hurla Ace après avoir vérifié que Christie n'avais rien de grave.  
- **Fait attention à ce que tu dis petit, je n'ai pas la patience de jouer. Laisse donc cette fille ici et va-t'en maintenant et je ne reparais plus jamais devant moi sinon je serais la dernière chose que tu verras.  
**- **Je ne partirais pas sans elle, c'est hors de question.  
****- Très bien, dans ce cas tu m'en vois navré.**

Il claqua des doigts et alors le colosse fondit sur lui. Les coups se suivaient et ne se ressemblait pas. Ace esquivait les attaques du géant en lui tournant autour et en attaquant afin de toucher son ennemi.  
Après une attaque finement tourner Ace parvint à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire et l'envoya compléter les tableaux du château en le propulsant dans le mur qui s'écroula en partis sur lui.

- **Et d'un !** Compta Ace en se tourna vers Alastair. **T'es le prochain sur la liste le vieux** !  
**- Ahaha…je t'attends gamin.**

Ne perdant pas plus de temps Ace se dirigea vers Alastair. Il donna un coup de poing ardents à Alastair qui pour l'éviter se contenta de se pencher sur le côté. Il donna ensuite un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre d'Ace lui coupant le souffle sur le coup.

**- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que se serais si facile ? J'étais jadis le commandant en chef de l'armé de ce pays. Je dirigeai une armée de vaillants combattants tout plus forts les uns que les autres. Le pays n'avais pas connus plus forte armée depuis mon arriver, mais il faut croire que mes méthode ne plaisait pas à tout le monde puis que le roi m'a virer de ses rangs. Bon il est vrai j'ai parfois torturé quelqu'un de mes hommes, il est vrai que quelque uns ont perdus un membre voire deux…mais ils sont devenus plus fort, ils se sont endurcit sous la douleur et les plaintes…J'AI FAIT D'EUX DES HOMMES INVINCIBLE !**

Hurlant sa rage Alastair frappa de nouveau Ace et l'envoya bouler à l'autre bout du hall. Puis reprenant son calme il se recoiffa quelque peu et repositionna sa cape correctement derrière lui tendit qu'il s'avançait lentement vers Ace.

**- Après cela, j'ai quitté le palais et ai vécu tel un criminel, vivant en mendiant dans les rues…mais je ne suis revenu que plus fort. J'étais devenu un autre homme, plus grand, plus puissant, plus cruel…j'ai alors pris le palais d'assaut, tuant les soldats que j'avais moi-même entrainer, ainsi que le roi lui-même avant de prendre sa place…et regarde…**il tendit ses bras de chaque côté de son corps**. Ce pays n'est-il pas mieux dorénavant ? Il n'essuie plus aucune défaite, il est devenu puissant…mais pas assez visiblement puisque le monde ignore encore sa force. Mais grâce à son savoir…**il regarda Christie**, et à ce que son père à découvert. Je vais plonger le monde dans l'ombre de ce pays, il n'aura alors plus rien à envier aux autres pays. Et c'est moi qui le gouvernerais.  
**- **Tu parles…un roi comme toi non merci**. Dit Ace. **Je préfère encore m'arracher les yeux pour ne pas voir ça**.  
**- Insolent, je vais te monter ce qu'il en coute de tenir tête au roi du monde.**

Alastair repris son combat contre Ace. Pendant qu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre, un autre combattant qui s'était fait discret jusque-là intervint dans le combat. C'était Reiji, sortis de l'ombre d'un mur il fondit sur Ace sa lance à deux lame en main. Ce dernier trop occuper par son face à face avec Alastair ne l'avais pas vue, il allait se prendre la lance entre les cotes lorsque Christie se mis à crier. Ace se retourna de justesse pour éviter le coup, il allait retourner un coup à Reiji mais…

**- NON !**

Christie s'était interposé entre le coup d'Ace et Reiji. Ace s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Christie et la regarda avec des gros yeux surpris par son geste.

**- Christie mais qu'est ce qui te prend j'ai failli te faire du mal.  
****- Bande d'idiot !**

Alastair frappa Ace qui sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter emportant avec lui Christie. Reiji les avais suivis et s'attaqua à Ace qui voulut contre-attaquer mais une fois encore Christie s'interposa l'empêchant de toucher son adversaire.

- **Mais qu'est que tu fais encore, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?!  
****- Non, mais Ace…il…  
****- Tu perds ton temps gamin. Christie ne te laissera jamais toucher à Reiji.  
****- Reiji ?! **Tilta Ace…**Attend, Reiji…le Reiji ?! Reiji le disciple de ton père…celui dont tu m'as parlé ?  
****- …oui.  
****- Mais je croyais que c'était ton ami ?!  
**- **Il l'est mais…  
**- **Mais il est dorénavant ma marionnette**. Acheva Alastair. **Il n'est plus rien maintenant, rien qu'une coquille vide tu t'acharne pour rien jeune fille. Ton ami n'est plus**.  
- **Non, il est toujours vivant donc tout n'est pas encore perdu. Tout ce qui me reste à faire c'est t'éclater la tronche et alors tout redeviendrais normal.  
****- Encore faut-il y arriver**.

Cette fois se fut Alastair qui leur fondit dessus, il donna un violent coup de pied à Ace qui se protégea de ses bras, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévue c'est que Reiji lui aussi se lance dans l'attaque. Il le frappa dans les côtes et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. D'une pirouette Ace retomba sur ses pieds, il voulut se diriger vers Christie pour la protéger d'Alastair qui se dirigeait vers elle, mais Reiji lui coupa la route.  
Alastair se tourna alors vers Christie qui pris sa forme hybride pour combattre, mais Alastair était bien entrainer et elle ne le toucha qu'en de rare occasion ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui. Christie donna un énième coup de poing vers Alastair, mais ce dernier arrêta son point à quelque centimètre de son visage. Christie sentis alors une échange sensation sans son corps comme si un vent froid soufflait dans ses veines en se répandant depuis son poing toujours prisonnier de celui d'Alastair. L'instant suivant le sourire d'Alastair se changea en un sourire de crocs blancs et tranchants, son corps se mis à grandir, sa peau se couvris d'écaille noirs luisante, des cornes lui poussèrent de part et d'autre de la tête, des ailes immense surgir de son dos pour se déployer au-dessus d'eux tel un sombre nuage, une queue couvert de pics acéré fouetta l'air dans un sifflement. Christie n'en croyais pas ses yeux, Alastair était devenu un immense dragon noir.

**- Mais comment est-ce possible ?!  
****- Surprennent n'est-ce pas** ? Gronda de sa voix rauque et puissante Alastair. **Il se trouve que j'ai mangé le fruit du copieur, je peux copier et utiliser à mon bon vouloir les pouvoirs des autres utilisateurs de démon. Ce qui est dommages c'est que cela ne dure qu'un temps, mais cela sera suffisant pour vous remettre à votre juste place.**

Alastair fit dangereusement claquer ses mâchoires là où se trouvait Christie quelque seconde auparavant. Afin de faire match égal, elle prit sa forme de dragon mais même sous cette forme Alastair restait plus grand et plus puissant qu'elle.  
Le combat des deux reptiles aux sang-chaud avaient fait cesser le combat entre Reiji et Ace qui faisaient de leur mieux afin d'éviter les blocs de pierre qui tombait du plafond du château suite aux attaque des deux titans qui se combattaient. Après quelque échange de coup, le corps écailleux de Christie retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Alastair se tenait au-dessus d'elle à l'image d'un prédateur qui vient de tuer sa proie. Au sol sous les griffes acérer d'Alastair, Christie se débattaient mollement, à bout de force.

**- Pitoyable…n'abuse pas de ta chance et donne-moi ce que je veux et tu auras une morte douce et rapide.  
****- Crève !  
****- T'en pis pour toi…de toute façon je trouverais bien ce que je cherche sans ton aide. Adieux Christie Walker !**

Alastair fondit gueule grande ouverte vers Christie qu'il tenait immobiliser sous lui. Mais alors que ses crocs allai percer la couche d'écaille du cou de Christie une lance vint heurter sa tête cornu le stoppant dans son geste.  
Se tournant vers celui qui avais lancé la lance, Alastair et Christie vinrent qu'il s'agissait de Reiji.

**- Toi ?!...comment a tu oser lever la main sur ton maitre ?!  
****- Tu n'es pas mon maitre ! Il n'y qu'un seul homme que je suis honoré d'avoir pu appeler maitre…et ce n'est pas toi !**

Christie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que Reiji avais retrouvé sa pleine conscience. Mais la question qu'elle se posa se fut Alastair lui la prononça avant elle.

**- Comment a tu pu retrouver tes esprits, je croyais avoir fait le nécessaire.  
****- Dure à expliquer…je crois que c'est quand tu as prononcé le nom de Christie Walker…tout m'es alors apparue d'un coup, c'était comme si je m'éveillais d'un long rêve ou plus tôt d'un cauchemar…mais cette fois tout prend fin, ton règne ne verra jamais le jour.**

Grognant contre Reiji, Alastair se détourna de Christie qui très affaiblit recouvra sa forme humaine. Ace se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

- **Je vais bien, c'est bon.  
****- Vite allons-nous-en.  
****- Non attend on ne peut pas laisser Reiji, il…**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase un énorme rocher leur tomba dessus, Ace voulu le briser d'un coup de poing mais se fut Reiji qui intervint en brisant de sa lance le rocher. Ils se cachèrent ensuite derrière un autre morceau du plafond afin d'éviter la gerbe de flamme que crachait Alastair.

- **Tout va bien, Walker…**lui demanda Reiji en se mettant près d'elle.  
- **J'ai connus mieux.  
****- Si tu savais combien je suis désolé**.  
**- Ça ne fait rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Le plus important c'est que tut aille bien le reste je m'en fiche.**

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Reiji dans un geste affectif en lui souriant d'une manière chaleureuse. Témoins de toute cette douce effusion, Ace ne put empêcher son estomac de faire des nœuds et son cœur de se serrer. Il n'avait jamais vue Christie sourire de la sorte avec lui il en éprouvait une profonde jalousie. Afin de mettre un point final à tout cela il se racla la gorge et retira la main de Christie de la joue de Reiji, dans un geste un peu plus violent qu'il ne l'aurais cru.

**- C'n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait qu'on se débarrasse de lui, non.  
****- Tu as raison, gamin. Occupons-nous de cet Alastair.  
****- TU EST À PEINE PLUS VIEUX QUE MOI, ALORS NE M'APPELLE PAS GAMIN ! **S'énerva Ace toute dents dehors.  
- **On doit trouver un moyen de franchir sa barrière** **d'écaille**. Continua Reiji sans prêter attention à Ace. **Ma lance est certes très aiguiser elle ne passera pas son armures.  
****- Ace pourrais booster ton attaque avec son pouvoir. Je ferais diversion et vous vous attaquerez pendant qu'il ne fait pas attention.  
**- **Tu es sûr que cela marchera** ?!  
- **Oui…enfin j'espère. N'est-ce pas Ace ?  
**- **Ouais, ouais**…fit la moue Ace.  
- **Parfait dans ce cas je compte sur toi Ave.  
****- C'EST ACE !**

Christie se changea de nouveau en dragon et s'élança vers Alastair. Étant épuiser elle se contentait d'éviter les coups sans chercher à attaquer, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est gagner du temps afin que les deux autres se prépare. Pendant ce temps Reiji attendait le moment pour lancer sa lance, Ace attendant lui aussi se trouvait près de lui. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensible dont lui seul en avait le sens, tout en regardant Reiji d'un mauvais œil.  
Christie parvint finalement à faire se cambrer Alastair sur ses pattes arrière. Tout se passa alors rapidement, Christie repris sa forme humaine sous les yeux surpris d'Alastair qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Reiji envoya sa lance sur le dragon noir. La pointe de la lame ne transperça pas la couche écailleuse du dragon mais elle se coinça entre deux écailles au niveau de sa poitrine. Ce fut alors au tour d'Ace d'agir, suivant le mouvement il s'approcha en courant d'Alastair qui tenta de le repousser sans y parvenir, et il donna un coup de poing ardent dans l'arme qui propulser par ses flammes traversa le corps écailleux d'Alastair qui lâcha un rugissement tonitruant.  
Il bâti sauvagement des ailes et balança sa queue dans tous les sens renversant au passage Christie, Reiji et Ace. De ses pattes avant Alastair tentait de retirer la lance, mais elle était trop profondément enfoncer et elle ne bougea pas. Son cœur était touché il s'écroula au sol dans un nuage de poussière et dans un terrible tremblement. Son corps repris alors la forme humaine qui était la sienne.  
Sortant de sous quelque décombres, Ace aida Christie à en sortir à son tour.

- **Sacrée soirée**, **hein**. Rigola Ace ironique. **On devrait remettre ça plus souvent**.  
**- Très drôle, vraiment…**se redresse et regarde autour d'elle.** Ou es Reiji ?  
****- Aucune idée…on y va ? **demanda Ace le sourire aux lèvres.  
**- …REIJI !  
****- Je…suis là.  
****- Ah Reiji te voilà…**elle se retourne pour voir Reiji s'approcher d'eux. **Oh mon dieu !**

* * *

**FINI ! enfin pas la fiction bien entendu le chapitre, hein faut pas vous en aller.**

**le prochains chapitre et le dernier de ce que je peu appeler "l'arc Reiji", mais d'ici là contenez votre impatience la suite viendra bien assez tôt. afin de vous faire attendre prenez le temps de réfléchir à cette petite énigme:**

_**'Il est hier, simple ou composé, il peut remonter jusqu'à l'Antiquité, car sans lui, demain ne signifie rien. Qui est-il ?'**_

**ATTENTION SEULE LA MATIÈRE GRISE EST ACCEPTER POUR RÉPONDRE, PAS DE TRICHE...s'il vous plait ! A plus mes petits chou à la crème.**


End file.
